What Should She Do?
by jayjayzek
Summary: The tabloids and paparazzi were getting crazy with the news of South Korea's famous Casanova potter prodigy So Yi Jeong exclusively dating a beautiful commoner girl Chu Ga Eul. How did Ga Eul handle the life under the spotlight and scrutiny of the media as well as Yi Jeong's former women's savagery? Another story in the 'What Should I Do' series.
1. Love

**A.N:** Hi everybody. How are you fine people doing today? Thank you very much for your continuous support for the stories in this series. I know that the previous stories lack loads of emotions and I'm so sorry for that. I'm still learning. Please share with me on how to further improve.

This story kicks off after the So family's long holiday in 'What Should They Do?' and before the school's new semester begins.

To **guest (from What Should We Do? reviews)** , thank you for your suggestion on a GaBin's story. To be honest, I think that I will have to 'kill' Yi Jeong first in order to write one on GaBin because I'm not strong enough, yet, to have/write Yi Jeong watch Ga Eul together with Woo Bin, but hey, it's an interesting challenge there for me. Guess we'll just have to wait and see? Maybe I'll be able to do it without 'killing' Yi Jeong? ^_^

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Love**

"Jae Hwa! Come here, quick. Look at this!"

Song Eun-Kyung frantically waved at Jae Hwa who was leisurely reading her story book on her queen sized bed.

It was a Friday night. It was Eun-Kyung's turn for a sleepover at the So Mansion. They were in Jae Hwa's big light blue and pink bedroom, her choice of colors. Eun-Kyung was at the table, working on Jae Hwa's computer.

Jae Hwa was lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin. She had her long silky hair in a simple braid. At the call from Eun-Kyung Unnie, she lifted her head and turned to her Unnie. "What is it Unnie?"

"Come here, quick." Eun-Kyung was still waving her hand at Jae Hwa but her eyes did not leave the monitor in front of her.

"Is it Kung Fu Panda 3?" Jae Hwa quickly jumped off of her bed and went to her table. She stood next to Eun-Kyung and stretched her neck to look at the monitor.

Jae Hwa loved the Kung Fu Panda movies too much. Po the Panda character reminded her of Dae-Hwan, chubby, huggable and cute. Well, Dae-Hwan was not Po chubby, but chubby nonetheless.

Eun-Kyung nudged Jae Hwa. "No silly. Look. Look. It's an article about Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul." The older girl pointed her index finger at the computer.

"Eh? Why are Unnie reading about Appa and Omma on the Internet?"

"I wanted to search for famous people of South Korea who were from our school. It's my club's next project." Eun-Kyung was the President of Shinhwa Elementary School's Social and Communication Club.

"Look at this article. Casanova So Yi Jeong under the spell of a mysterious commoner. Who is she? That's Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul's picture."

It was a picture of a young handsome So Yi Jeong holding the hands of a young beautiful Chu Ga Eul in a park. They locked eyes with smiles etched on their happy faces. Ga Eul's cheeks were crimson, most probably blushes from the loving gaze by the man in front of her. He was leaning towards her, their faces inches away. He was about to kiss her. The article dated three days after Yi Jeong came back from Sweden.

Eun-Kyung and Jae Hwa looked at each other, then at the monitor and then back at each other. "Casanova? Spell?" Eun-Kyung asked. Jae Hwa crinkled her nose. Oh no! Eun-Kyung Unnie did not know about Appa's past with the many women.

"…" Jae Hwa did not know what to say.

"Let's read on," suggested the older girl.

"Unnie…" protested the younger girl.

"Don't worry Jae Hwa. I've read about Appa on the Internet too. They said that Appa was a Don Juan. Appa told me about it too when I asked Appa. Appa said that Don Juan is a famous movie character from a long, long time ago. So because Appa was famous, that was why people called Appa Don Juan. But Omma scolded Appa. Omma said that Appa was a naughty Don Juan. But Appa stopped being naughty when Appa started to go out with Omma."

"Oh I see," as Jae Hwa nodded. That was the first time that Jae Hwa heard of the word Don Juan. So Uncle Woo Bin was like Appa? Jae Hwa was glad that Eun-Kyung Unnie did not further asked about Appa being a Casanova. She would not know how to tell Unnie about it if Unnie did.

"Look, there are articles about Uncle Ji Hoo and Uncle Jun Pyo here too."

"Yes. Appa, Uncle Woo Bin, Uncle Ji Hoo and Uncle Jun Pyo really are very famous."

The two girls were about to further read on Jae Hwa's Appa and Omma when there was a knock on the door.

"Darling, Eun-Kyung, may we come in?" it was Omma. Both girls turned to look at the door. We? We who?

Jae Hwa went to open the door. Instantly Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan rushed in, heading straight to her bed and jumped right on. Ga Eul came in with a tray of two glasses of warm milk and a plate of cookies. Dae-Hyun followed suit, carrying little Jae Eun. The only one missing was Yi Jeong. He was in the library, attending to a call from an oversea client.

Jae Hwa rolled her eyes. Why were her brothers here too? Weren't they supposed to be in their bedrooms? Dae-Hyun had a room to himself now that he was older. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan shared a room next to Dae-Hyun's.

"Unnieeee. Unnieee. Up. Up. Eunnie. Kiss. Up. Up." Jae Eun leaned herself towards Jae Hwa. Jae Hwa took her from Dae-Hyun. Immediately Jae Eun kissed her Unnie and put her head on Jae Hwa's shoulder and wrapped her small hands around Jae Hwa's neck. Ga Eul smiled watching her two daughters. Jae Eun really loved her Unnie.

Ga Eul put the tray on the small bed side table. She then sat at the edge of the bed, facing Eun-Kyung. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan had already made themselves comfortable lying on the bed. They had both hands held up like Superman's hands when he flew. The two brothers then laughed, only they knew at what. Dae-Hyun stood next to Eun-Kyung, one hand rested on the back of her chair, reading from the monitor. Jae Hwa stood behind Eun-Kyung's chair.

"Hi Aunt Ga Eul. Thank you for the milk and cookies." Eun-Kyung gave her best smile to Aunt Ga Eul. Aunt Ga Eul was her godmother.

"You are welcome, sweetheart."

"Why are you boys here?" Jae Hwa could not resist asking about it. Sure, they always camped in her room whenever Eun-Kyung came over, but she still asked, every single time.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just here to annoy you." Dae-Hyun stuck his tongue out to his sister. Jae Eun mimicked and giggled. Jae Hwa poked her Oppa's arm. "Ommaaaa. Look at Oppa," as Jae Hwa pouted and sulked. Jae Eun pouted as well.

Dae-Hyun snickered. He loved teasing his sister. "And I'm here to say goodnight to Eun-Kyung too." Eun-Kyung felt her face grew warm from Dae-Hyun's words.

Ga Eul did not fail to notice Eun-Kyung's blush. She smiled lovingly at her and then looked at her first born.

This Dae-Hyun. Is he charming Eun-Kyung? Does he like Eun-Kyung? Does Eun-Kyung like Dae-Hyun too? He was one year her senior. Ga Eul loved Eun-Kyung like she loved her children. She was a very kind and polite girl. Her beauty was definitely a bonus. It would not be a surprise if boys liked Eun-Kyung.

However, they were still too young to be in a relationship. But, if they in the future were destined to be together, Ga Eul would be more than happy to have Eun-Kyung as part of the So family.

* * *

Jae Kyung had already hinted that her Eun-Kyung was the perfect match to Ga Eul's Dae-Hyun. Woo Bin freaked out at his wife's suggestion. He was not willing to let go of his daughter, yet, to which Jae Kyung hit his arm, saying "Silly Song Woo Bin. We are not marrying the children off now. Do you think I'd want to get jailed for forcing an under aged marriage? It would be after they graduate from university and have a career of their own."

Jae Kyung rolled her eyes. Woo Bin rubbed his chest, relieved, and then cheered loudly. He was just teasing his wife earlier. In fact, he too would love to have Dae-Hyun as his son-in-law.

"Why Dae-Hyun? Why not Gu Jung-Hee? He's handsome, funny and talented too." Yi Jeong was puzzled by the Song couple. Both Woo Bin and Jae Kyung widen their eyes and dropped their jaws. "And what? Risk having curly-haired and loud grandchildren?" Yes, the Gu sons were curly-haired and loud like their Appa.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed at the Song couple's responds. "Well, you are loud too Jae Kyung," said Yi Jeong. Ga Eul ribbed his stomach lightly. "What Jagiya? It's true," as he defended himself.

"That's OK Ga Eul. Your husband is right. I'm loud. Not denying it at all," Jae Kyung then laughed out loud.

"Well, you see Ga Eul, Jan Di and I, we kind of made an arrangement," Jae Kyung then looked at her husband. Woo Bin smiled at his wife.

"Arrangement? Unnie, what kind of arrangement? Why didn't you and Jan Di include me in this arrangement?" Ga Eul was surprised at this new news. Jan Di never told her anything about any arrangement. Yi Jeong was surprised too.

"Jan Di told me that she heard Jung-Hee told Jung-Hwa that he likes Jae Hwa. So, she's thinking of matching them up. She's also very happy because with that, the two of you will at last be related, not just being best friends only. You know she loves you very much right?"

"Unnie...," Ga Eul felt her vision blurred by her tears. Yes, she and Jan Di were best friends. No. She had already regarded Jan Di her sister since they were in kindergarten, but to hear Jae Kyung talked about Jan Di's wish, touched her heart. Yi Jeong put his arms around his wife to comfort her.

"So, Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa, Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun. Perfect. Oh. Jun Pyo agrees too," clapped the excited Jae Kyung. She was already imagining the grand wedding of her Eun-Kyung.

"Unnie, Woo Bin Sunbae, I'm honored that both of you, Jan Di and Jun Pyo Sunbae love our Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa. I.. we love all your children too."

Ga Eul looked at her husband. Yi Jeong nodded. He knew what his wife wanted to say. They had already discussed this matter between them. It might be too early for such discussion, but the So couple talked about everything under the sun and the topic came up when they were talking randomly about the arranged marriage within the South Korea's elite society.

"But the children are still too young. They grew up together. I'm sure that is why Jung-Hee likes Jae Hwa. I believe that they all love each other as well."

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin had a serious face. They did not seem to like where Ga Eul was heading. Ga Eul swallowed hard.

"I, no. We are not saying that we do not agree with this, but just think about it. All of you are the country's chaebols, you know too well about arranged marriages within the circle. Unnie, you and Jun Pyo Sunbae had a history. So you know the feelings. Sorry that I have to bring this up, Unnie." Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were still quiet.

"Don't you think that we should let the children themselves decide on this matter? They will meet a lot of people out there, during high school, university, at work and others. Yi Jeong and I don't think that it's fair if we arrange their marriage. Not now, not later." Yi Jeong nodded his head in agreement. His wife was a strong supporter and believer of freewill love and soul mates.

"What if they fall in love with someone else? Let them love freely and be loved. Let them experience heartaches and breakups if those will make them better people. We'll always be there to help and support them. If they fall in love with each other Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa, then good for us. If not, we'll respect their choices."

Woo Bin raised his hand midway.

"Yes of course Woo Bin Sunbae," Ga Eul cut him before he can say anything. "You can do background checks on their boyfriends and girlfriends."

Woo Bin grinned and gave Ga Eul two thumbs up, happy. Jae Kyung pouted. "But I want Dae-Hyun as my son-in-law. He's a good boy and responsible too, and handsome. My grandchildren will be pretty and handsome." Woo Bin pinched his wife's cheeks before giving her a peck on her lips. She then pretended to cry on his shoulder.

Woo Bin patted her back softly and said, "Shh, shh, shh Darling. Let's pray hard that Dae-Hyun likes our Baby." They got Ga Eul's message, and were not at all angry at her and Yi Jeong. It was true.

Love can't be forced. But love can surely be nurtured. With that in mind, the Song held on to that hope of making Dae-Hyun their son-in-law.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul let out small laughs at Jae Kyung and Woo Bin's antics. They understood that the Song meant well. They too would love to have the Song and Gu children as their own. They were such close knit families, the Gu, the So and the Song. If Ji Hoo had children of his own, they too would be loved by the elders. But the So parents had decided to leave their children's soul mates to fate and destiny, like theirs.

* * *

"What are you reading there, sweetheart?" Ga Eul asked the still blushing girl.

"Oh," Eun-Kyung startled at Ga Eul's sudden query. She straightened her posture, briefly glanced at the smiling Dae-Hyun and turned to look at Aunt Ga Eul.

"It's an article about Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong." She turned the monitor a little to face Ga Eul. Ga Eul leaned forward, read the title of the said article and saw her picture with Yi Jeong. Her mouth opened instantly. Quickly, she closed her mouth and said "It's still on the Internet? How long has it been there? I can't believe it. Don't they take down old articles and news?"

"It's from the archive Omma," said Dae-Hyun. All the other kids now had their attention on Ga Eul.

"What archive?" Appa's voice startled everybody. They turned their heads towards the door. How come nobody noticed Appa coming into the room? Appa walked straight to the group. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan quickly sat up and fought to reach Appa first. Both won, each now holding Appa's arm, pulling Appa towards the bed.

Ga Eul pointed her finger towards their picture on the computer. Yi Jeong eyes widen, surprised too. He frowned at the word Casanova. He then sat next to Ga Eul. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan climbed on, Dae-Jung on Ga Eul's laps and Dae-Hwan on Yi Jeong's.

"Why are you kids reading this?" finally Yi Jeong asked.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, I searched for famous people from our school and this came up. I'm sorry if I've upset you Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul." Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's daughter lowered her head, feeling guilty. Dae-Hyun put his hand on her back, rubbing it up and down gently, to coax her. Jae Hwa glared at his brother when she saw him did that.

"Sweetheart, we're not upset with you. We're just surprised that the article is still there." Ga Eul reached for Eun-Kyung's hand on her laps and caressed it softly.

"Omma, Appa, what is a spell?" Jae Hwa changed Jae Eun's position from her right to her left. Her little sister was getting heavier by the day. The little toddler played with Unnie's hair, occasionally twirling Unnie's long braid with her small fingers.

"Noona, a spell is easy. Hwannie can spell butterfly. B-U-T-T-E-R-F-L-Y. Butterfly." Dae-Hwan then gave Dae-Jung a high five. Proud that he could spell a difficult word. Jae Hwa rolled her eyes. Jae Eun clapped her hands, excited to see her oppas high fived. The others laughed at the younger boys. Yi Jeong ruffled his innocent son's hair.

"So kids, who wants to hear a story about spells, witches, a prince and a princess?" Yi Jeong looked at each child with a wide grin.

"Me." "Me." "Me." "Me." "Me." Everybody had his and her hand raised. Jae Hwa brought Jae Eun's hand up too.

Ga Eul laughed. She motioned Dae-Jung to sit on the bed and then stood up. She went to Jae Hwa's closet and took out some comforters and blankets. Eun-Kyung helped with laying the comforters on the floor. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat with their backs leaned against Jae Hwa's bed. Ga Eul had Jae Eun on her lap. The other children faced the elders, some sat while the others lied down on their stomach. Dae-Hyun sat next to Eun-Kyung. Pillows were all around the children.

"It all started when Prince Yi Jeong had finally recognized his soul mate Princess Ga Eul."


	2. Before Sweden Part I

**A.N:** Hi there. Have you hugged your loved ones today? Go on, do it ^_^.

Thank you very much for the awesome reviews and support. This chapter is especially dedicated to all you lovely readers.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Before Sweden Part I**

"It all started when Prince Yi Jeong had finally recognized his soul mate Princess Ga Eul."

"Appa, Appa," Dae-Jung raised his right hand up, causing the three elder children to hiss and shush him for already interrupting Appa's story telling.

Yi Jeong laughed. His second son was always full of questions. "Yes, Baby?"

"Appa, is Prince Yi Jeong Appa and Princess Ga Eul Omma?"

"Duh!" "Dae-Jung?" "What kind of question is that?" Jae Hwa, Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun instantly commented, simultaneously.

"How many Appa and Omma do you think there are in this world? Silly Dae-Jung." Jae Hwa pushed her younger brother a little.

"Appaaaa. Ommaaa. Noona pushed me," cried the younger boy.

"Darling, please don't do that to your brother," said Omma while rocking Jae Eun to sleep. The little girl had her right thumb in her mouth. She was already half way to dreamland.

Appa gently patted Dae-Jung's shoulder and smile. "Yes, Baby. Prince Yi Jeong is Appa and Princess Ga Eul is Omma."

"Appa, are Harabeoji and Halmoni King and Queen?" This time it was Dae-Hwan. His eyes widen in anticipation and excitement. He had rolled on his back and had his head on Dae-Hyun's lap. A blanket covered his lower body and a small pillow was placed on each side.

Both Jae Hwa and Dae-Hyun rolled their eyes. Their young brothers were so obviously too innocent and naïve. Eun-Kyung giggled softly.

"No Hwannie. They are not," said Omma. Omma too tried to hold her giggles.

"But Appa said Prince and Princess." Dae-Hwan was still confused.

"That's because Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul are special, kind and wonderful."

Everybody turned to look at Eun-Kyung. Each had a smile on his and her face. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan had the widest of them all, proud that Appa and Omma were like a Prince and a Princess.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong both mouthed thank you sweetheart to her. She blushed when she felt Dae-Hyun's gaze on her.

"Appa, what is soul mate?"

"Aunt Ga Eul, was Uncle Yi Jeong romantic?"

"Appa, did Omma cook Appa delicious food? Omma, did Appa give Omma a lot of flowers?"

"Omma, how did Appa propose to Omma?"

"Omma, why were there witches? I thought witches died hundreds of years ago?"

"Omma, why were we not in Omma and Appa's wedding pictures? Why didn't Omma and Appa invite us too?"

All the children asked at the same time.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed hearing their children's questions. This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

"Yoboseyo." Ga Eul stretched her body languidly. Her eyes were still closed as she answered the phone call. "Who is this?"

"Saranghae Ga Eul."

Automatically her eyes opened wide. The clock on her bedside table showed 5.30 on a Monday morning. She quickly brought her mobile phone to her face and squinted her eyes to see the caller ID on the small screen.

"Yi Jeong?" and abruptly sat up on the bed.

"Yoboseyo Yi Jeong. Is everything OK? Why are you calling this early? Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

The person on the other side let out a small laugh. He heard a note of worry in her morning voice. His heart soared high knowing how much she cared for him.

"Saranghae Ga Eul."

Ga Eul swore that her heart melted at the sound of his husky deep voice. She thanked the heaven above that she was on her bed. If she was standing she would had already fallen to the floor as her knees also weakened by his love greeting.

Silence.

"Ga Eul? Are you there? Ga Eul?"

She lost her voice too. Truth was, she was still on cloud nine.

"Yoboseyo? Yoboseyo? Ga Eul? Ga Eul-yang? Jagiya?" He began to panic.

"Wha… what? What did you just say Yi Jeong?" She felt her cheeks reddened by his last endearment. She had to make sure that she had heard him right.

Yi Jeong let out a relieved sigh, glad that she was OK.

"Saranghae Ga Eul. Saranghae Jagiya."

Ga Eul wanted to scream in happiness but she had to control herself. She was a lady. Plus, she did not want to burst her boyfriend's eardrum with her scream. It was the first time that Yi Jeong called her Jagiya, no… it would be the second time. The first time was a few seconds ago.

"Yi Jeong. Do you know what time it is? Did you just wake up? Wait. Let me guess. You haven't slept at all. Is that right, Mr. So Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul immediately went into non-stop chatter mode to cover her state of happiness.

"I know that you are working hard for your exhibition but you need to get enough rest too. If you get sick, who is going to take care of you, Yi Jeong? I am bu…"

"I have you to take care of me, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul stopped dead track. She brought her free hand over her heart. It was pounding rapidly.

"I… I…" she did not know what else to say.

"Would you like to take care of me?" His voice trailed low, "Forever?" nearly coming to a whisper.

She nodded her head.

"Yes. I'd love to," as she too, whispered, "Forever."

There was now only silence between them yet the silence was comforting. Each listened to the faint sound of breathing from the other. They stayed that way for a few minutes feelings of contentment filled their beings.

Ga Eul slowly lied back on her bed, one hand still over her heart while another clutched her mobile phone tight against her ear. She had dreamy eyes as she imagined the two of them walked down the aisle in their glorious wedding attire. A wide smile adorned her beautiful face. A girl could dream, couldn't she?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The knockings on her door pulled her back to earth.

"Ga Eul. Wake up dear. It's time for school." At the same time that Omma knocked on her door, her alarm clock went off, startling her even more.

"I'm already up. Thanks Omma. Saranghae Omma." Ga Eul replied as she jumped up to shut the annoying alarm off, and muttered "Aish this alarm, such nuisance. I was dreaming of Yi Jeong."

Suddenly she heard a man's laughter, rendering her frozen. Is there a man in my room? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. She was about to scream for Omma and Appa for help when she again heard a man's voice.

"Dreaming of me, Jagiya?"

For the second time, Ga Eul froze momentarily before slapping her forehead with her left palm. In her startle at Omma's call and the blaring alarm, she had forgotten that she was still on the phone with Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul felt blood rushed to her cheeks. Fortunately for her, he was on the other side of the line. If not, he would had the time of his life teasing her about it.

"In your dreams, Mr. So Yi Jeong. I don't dream of you. I only dream about my Kim Sang Bum," as she tried to cover up on her slip up. Kim Sang Bum was Ga Eul's favorite actor. Yi Jeong laughed louder.

"Why are you still up? Please go to sleep Yi Jeong. You need to take care of your health. The exhibition and auction are just three weeks away."

Ga Eul knew that these events were very important. It was his first solo showcase with three themes – The Past, The Present and The Future. There was still a lot of work to do and he could not afford to fall sick at this crucial time.

"And I need to get ready for school, unlike that someone." She was in her last semester of high school.

Yi Jeong went quite.

"I can't sleep if I don't hear your voice Jagiya."

Ga Eul's breath hitched. Her heart stopped beating for a beat.

When her heart beat again, she whispered to the phone, "Good night Yi Jeong. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Ga Eul. Saranghae Jagiya."

"Saranghae Yi Jeong," and she swiped her finger on the call end button on that small screen of her mobile phone. A smile never left her as she walked to her bathroom.

Yesterday was their one week anniversary. She could not believe that it had already been seven days. No. She could not believe that it had already been the most wonderful seven days. She, Chu Ga Eul was officially So Yi Jeong's girlfriend. She, Chu Ga Eul was officially So Yi Jeong's soul mate.

She wanted to tell the whole wide world that she was the happiest girl on earth. Unfortunately, she could not do that. They had decided that only the F3 and Jan Di would know about their relationship.

Ga Eul was still in high school and would be entering her tertiary life later on. She needed to focus on her study. Furthermore, the F4 could not risk exposing her and her family to the media. Any news or gossip or rumor with regards to South Korea's four most famous flower boys was a rating magnet. Each member of the F4 knew too, how ruthless and cruel the media and paparazzi could be, when the media and paparazzi wanted to be. So the news of South Korea's well known Casanova dating a high school commoner? That would be the most sensational and juiciest news of the century.

Ga Eul remembered two days into their relationship, Ji Hoo had found Jan Di from a TV news and intended to go get her back since Jun Pyo refused to go. When Yi Jeong told Ga Eul about it at the porridge shop, she automatically hugged him and cried of happiness for her best friend had been found, at last. It was reflex. When she had realized on what she had done, she furiously blushed and quickly tried to break away from his embrace, but he held on her tight. He gazed into her eyes with great love while she gulped nervously.

Thank goodness there was no other customer in the shop and the boss was in the kitchen. He let go of her when he heard the boss's voice asking Ga Eul to take out pumpkin porridge for Yi Jeong and abalone porridge for Woo Bin even though the F2 did not come there to eat. Woo Bin who was quietly sitting at the table smiled widely at the two lovebirds.

Imagine if someone walked into the shop while they were in each other's embrace, with the Don Juan watching them. Ga Eul rubbed her chest in relief that it did not happen.

Their days as a couple was beyond Ga Eul's imagination. Even though they were not able to freely meet up or go out in the public for a date, So Yi Jeong had been the best boyfriend that she had ever had. Then again, the one ex-boyfriend that she had had was that no good jerk, and now that she thought about it that jerk might not even regard her as his girlfriend at all.

Every morning before she went to school, she would find three red roses outside her house door. There would be a little square envelope tied to the stalks with a cute ribbon. Inside the envelope would be a Polaroid picture of him, making cute expression.

The first day that she received the roses, she was surprised. She looked around searching for that certain someone, wishing that he was waiting somewhere near to meet her. To her frustration, he was nowhere to be found. Ga Eul wondered on when he came to put the roses there. One thing for sure, it only meant that he was up very, very early.

Ga Eul thanked her stars that she was always the first one to step out of the house. If her Omma or Appa found the roses, there would be endless interrogations from them. She was still not up to revealing her relationship with an F4 member named So Yi Jeong. Well of course they knew that she knew him thanks to her friendship with Jan Di who was linked to the F4, but that was all that it was that her parents knew about.

She would quickly picked up the roses and ran upstairs to her bedroom and put the roses in the tall glass on her table. Only then could she go to school with a cheerful face and a blissful heart.

Every day, there was a different message written on the picture. They were "I love your smile", "I love your eyes", "I love your voice", "I love your laugh", "I love your winks", "I love your love" and on the seventh day, it was a big "I LOVE YOU CHU GA EUL" and a big heart shaped chocolate wrapped in gold colored foil was also tied together. His hands formed the famous heart shaped sign placed over his heart.

At 9 pm every night he video called her up for their nightly chat before she went to bed. She said thank you for the lovely roses and she told him that she loved his pictures the most. She also showed him his roses in the vase that she had collected. They chatted for an hour before she ended the call with I love you and goodnight.

He had insisted that she would be the one who should hang up first for he felt that a gentleman should never do that to a lady. She laughed at his reason. Even though she did not really understand why he felt it that way, she did think that it was a cute and considerate gesture.

On their seventh day anniversary, he had also sent her via email seven pictures of him, seven pictures of her, seven pictures of the two of them, seven romantic poems and seven love songs together with his own love message. Ga Eul was speechless. He even recorded his voice singing her favorite song by her favorite actor Kim Sang Bum, I'm Going To Meet You Now.

For the n-th time in her life as So Yi Jeong's soul mate, Ga Eul flew off to her wonderful castle on cloud nine. He was definitely not a charmer for nothing, and Ga Eul loved every single bit of him.

* * *

"Awwwww. Uncle Yi Jeong. How romantic." Eun-Kyung clasped her hands. A wide grin adorned her pretty face. She was like Aunt Ga Eul. A hopeless romantic.

"Appa? How cheesy," said Dae-Hyun, to which Eun-Kyung nudged his arms while giving him a frown obviously showing him her disagreement.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong laughed at the two's antics.

Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung looked at their parents. Both had big smiles on their faces. They had always loved seeing Appa and Omma being lovey-dovey with each other, and tonight, to listen to Appa and Omma's story just strengthened their belief that Appa and Omma are the one true pair in this world.

Dae-Hwan however sported a puzzled expression. Ga Eul noticed it and motioned her husband towards their son.

"Hwannie Sweetheart, would you like to say something?" Ga Eul looked at her youngest son fondly.

"Appa, is there a castle on the clouds? The last time that Hwannie was on the plane, Hwannie could not see any castle, and Hwannie think that there are more than nine clouds up in the sky Appa."

Dae-Hyun laughed out loud while the rest of the family tried to hold theirs. Jae Hwa poked her Oppa since Hwannie was starting to tear up hearing Hyung laughed at him.

"Hyung is sorry Hwannie. It's just that Hwannie is so cute when Hwannie asked the question." Dae-Hyung pinched both his brother's cheeks lightly.

Eun-Kyung added, "It's just a saying Hwannie. It means that Aunt Ga Eul is feeling very, very, very happy that she feels like she is floating in the air." She too looked at Hwannie with love.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong nodded their heads. Dae-Hwan said thank you to Eun-Kyung Noona, his tears forgotten.

"Omma, what did Appa give Omma the next day? More roses and pictures? I love roses too." Jae Hwa could not wait to hear more. The rest of the children nodded in agreement.

* * *

Today was the eighth day. Ga Eul wondered what message that she would get today. However, to her surprise, there were no roses and picture outside her door. She frowned and worry started to creep into her heart. "Did something happen to Yi Jeong? Is he alright?" He didn't tell her anything about going out of town or country. She did not think that that was possible since his exhibition and auction were less than three weeks away and he was super busy preparing for it.

Ga Eul wanted to call him right away, but a voice in her head told her not to. She might just be worrying for nothing. "Silly Ga Eul. Didn't he say earlier that he's going to sleep? Like you said, he is busy. He didn't sleep the whole night. That's why he didn't come and send you the roses," said that little voice. "Just let him rest Ga Eul." Ga Eul nodded and let her worry slid away. Moreover, she could always text or call him later after school.

During her break, Ga Eul received a text message from Yi Jeong. He asked her to come to his studio after school. He knew that it was her off day from the porridge shop. He offered his driver to pick her up at school, to which she reminded him that his car would only spike people's suspicions and unnecessary attention. He apologized saying that it slipped his mind since he could not wait to see her. Ga Eul smiled widely because she too could not wait to see him.

Ga Eul remembered the last time that they saw each other in person. It was three days ago when he surprised her at school. Her school had invited him to give a talk to the students on how to be a high achiever at a young age. During his talk, she saw him scouted the audience with his eyes. He was searching for her. When their eyes met, he grinned and slightly nodded his head and continued on with his talk. Every couple of minutes their eyes met yet again.

After the talk, her friends pulled her with them to meet the famous potter prodigy. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong exchanged greetings and pleasantries and then she kept quiet for the whole 5 minutes of that meeting. Her friends were too excited with this rare chance of meeting an F4 member and the country's precious potter. Throughout those 5 minutes, she did not miss his glances and smiles for her. The smiles that she knew were meant only for her. She too gave him her special smiles. Before he left, they bowed at each other, and he gave her a quick wink. Her jaw dropped at his daring action. Luckily her friends did not catch on it.

Ga Eul chuckled remembering that day. Her friends had scolded her for being quiet during their brief meeting with Mr. So Yi Jeong, saying that she just wasted her golden opportunity to talk to him. Her friends could not stop praising him and admiring his good look and charming personality. They all declared that they fell in love with him. Ga Eul softly laughed at her friends' declaration. If ever they knew.

Forty minutes after school ended, Ga Eul was already in front of Yi Jeong's studio. She was still in her school uniform. She took the bus since a cab fare was way out of her daily allowance.

"This is strange," as she said to herself. "Why is the studio dark? Yi Jeong said that he is here this whole day. Has he left? Is there an emergency? But why didn't he tell me?"

Ga Eul tried opening the door. It was unlocked. She braved herself and entered the space. It was not that dark actually. Streaks of sunlight managed to enter through the glass windows. Silence engulfed the whole studio.

"Yi Jeong? Are you here? Yi Jeong?"

No answer.

"Yi Jeong? Where are you?"

No answer.

"Yi Jeong!"

Still no answer.

"Aishh. Where could he be? May be he fell asleep again?" She was starting to get worried.

Ga Eul put down her school bag on the wooden bench. She took out her phone and dialed his number.

No answer. She tried again and again and each time, the result was the same.

Ga Eul was getting more anxious with each failed call. She decided to check the small bedroom next to the store room at the other end of the studio when a pair of arms snaked around her tiny waist from behind. She jumped up in surprise and instantly hit the arms with her hands, hard. She could not turn around as the man had put his forehead on her right shoulder.

"Get off of me! Yi Jeong! Help!" and she screamed for help and wriggled, trying to free herself from the unknown man. Her heart was pounding heavily. Her mind launched into several worst scenarios. Is Yi Jeong alright? What have this man done to Yi Jeong? What is to become of her? Please please God let Yi Jeong and her be safe.

Ga Eul screamed louder and hit the man's arms harder.

Her tears were already streaming down her cheeks as she kept hitting the man.

"YI JEOOONNNNGGGG! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME! Please Mister. Please don't hurt me. Please… YI JEOOONNNNGGGG!"

The man silenced her scream when he put one hand over her mouth. His other hand was still gripping her waist and he pulled her closer to him.


	3. Before Sweden Part II

**A.N:** Thanks again for spending your time with this story. This chapter's a little bit longer. I hope it doesn't bore you too much. If it does, please tell me so.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Before Sweden Part II**

Ga Eul struggled frenetically to let loose from the man's grip. She tried to twist and turn but to no avail for his hold on her waist was too tight. When her hits on his arms were not able to budge his hand from her waist, she tried to peel off the hand from her mouth but the man was too strong.

The man too, had locked her right leg with his. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck, and the alcohol from his breath was reeking. Her breath hitched when she felt him roughly kissed her neck.

Her tears were uncontrollable.

"Your pretty boyfriend can't help you. I made sure of that. He screamed like a girl when I whacked his brain."

The man snickered before continuing to kiss her neck and shoulder. He then rubbed himself on her. Ga Eul screamed into his palm. Her heart hammered wildly.

No no no no no no no. This is not happening. This is not happening. I don't believe it. I don't believe it. Yi Jeonggg! Where are you? Yi Jeonggg! You can't die! No! Please God please! Help me!

Her body shook so hard from fear for her life and for Yi Jeong's. However, the shaking only made it worse when the man pulled her even closer and rubbed on her more.

Every cell in her told her to fight for her innocence and life. She would not give in to him. She was not going to be this man's victim. If she was to die, she only wanted her last breath to leave her body when she was in Yi Jeong's arms. But she did not want to die yet. She could not die now. There were so many dreams and so many wishes yet to be realized and most importantly, she wanted to be with Yi Jeong for much, much longer.

In her last effort to save herself, Ga Eul stomped on the man's left foot, making him winced and loosened his grip on her waist. She took the opportunity to further kick his left shin and yanked her head backward. The back of her head hit his nose, hard. He instantly let go of her and held his nose. Ga Eul's head throbbed in pain but she had to endure. She then elbowed his stomach as hard as she could and bolted off to find Yi Jeong.

The only thing that she hoped for right now was that Yi Jeong was still alive and that she would be able to secure a phone to call the police since hers dropped when the crazy man grabbed her earlier.

She was about to reach Yi Jeong's bedroom when her head suddenly jerked to the back and she fell hard on the floor. "NOOOO!" A loud thud sounded as her head hit the cement. The lunatic had managed to grab her hair and tugged her back. She felt liquid dripped down, matting her hair. Her vision started to blur.

He had caught up to her and was now standing in front of her. He looked down on her. His face was beet red. Blood ran down from his nose and his eyes were murderous. He leaned down with his hand fisted tight. He held up his fist. He was going to …

"HELP ME YI JEOOONGGGGG !"

"Ga Eul, wake up Jagiya. It's me, it's me, it's me… Yi Jeong. I got you. I got you. It's OK. It's OK. It's just a bad dream. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe. You're safe here with me. I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe Jagiya."

In an instant, Ga Eul opened her eyes. She was in Yi Jeong's embrace. She instinctively wrapped her hands around Yi Jeong's waist, and cried against his chest. She was thankful that Yi Jeong was safe and alive. He rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her.

After a couple of minutes, her cries stopped and she looked up at him. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. She felt him wiped her tears and she opened her eyes. His expression was a mixture of concern and worry.

Ga Eul pushed herself back a little to absorb her surroundings. To her surprise they were on his bed, in his bedroom, in his studio. His bedroom was of reasonable size. There were not too many furniture, only a built-in floor to ceiling wardrobe, a two-seater sofa facing a large TV and a king sized bed with bedside tables on each side.

Her mouth opened slightly when she saw two picture frames of her, one on each bedside table. One picture was of her in New Caledonia, looking up to the starry sky admiring the fireworks that Jun Pyo had ordered to woo Jan Di. When did he take that picture? Wasn't he with those girls and Woo Bin all night long? She wondered.

The other one was a close up photo of her. Her eyes looked straight at the camera. She was smiling and a blush on her cheek, transparent. Ga Eul remembered the night that photo was taken. It was during Woo Bin's birthday party a week after the whole Jun Pyo-Jan Di-Ji Hoo drama.

Woo Bin invited Jan Di to his party. Of course, where there was Jan Di, there was Ga Eul. The party was at one of Woo Bin's luxurious penthouses. The girls did not want to go at first since they felt uncomfortable and out of place. However, Jun Pyo insisted saying that it was a private party, much to Don Juan's irritation. By private, he meant the F4 and the two girls only. No other girls allowed. Woo Bin rolled his eyes hearing Jun Pyo's condition. It was his birthday party for goodness sake, not Jun Pyo's. Oh well, Woo Bin would have his own real party once everybody left.

It was Karaoke session and it was fun. Jun Pyo was belting a love song to Jan Di. Jan Di could not hold her laugh because Jun Pyo was totally off key as he danced weirdly. Ga Eul laughed too. She suddenly caught the eyes of the F4's Casanova and her laugh ceased. He was looking at her with that attractive girl magnet smile. He had his mobile phone directed at them. She smiled back at him, her cheeks rosy from his smile.

So he took my picture? I thought that he was video-recording Jun Pyo Sunbae's singing.

Ga Eul quickly looked back at him, her face puzzled. Yi Jeong understood her queried eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead again.

"You fell asleep at the table. You seemed uncomfortable in your sleep, so I carried you here."

* * *

When Ga Eul arrived at Yi Jeong's studio earlier, he was in the small kitchen. It was his surprise for their belated week anniversary. He wanted to cook for her and have a romantic candlelight dinner. They could not have it yesterday since he had to fix some mishaps at the Museum and she had her shift at the porridge shop.

She wanted to help but he strongly declined. "This is me showing you what my skilled hands can do other than pottery," while acting like he was cooking. Ga Eul rolled her eyes. He was so full of himself. She laughed with him. He was so cute that she felt like pinching those dimpled cheeks.

Yi Jeong put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He pushed her gently towards his work table.

"Please have a seat My Princess. Your Prince will bring you your special treats." He bowed and left for the kitchen, before winking at her. She winked back and laughed.

Ga Eul took out her exercise book and put it on the table. Her assignment was due in two days. Ga Eul looked around the studio. She had a lot of memories in this space, good and bad, best and worst. Her best was when she showed him how sharp her tongue could be the first time he dragged her here to warn Jan Di about Jun Pyo. Ga Eul giggled at the memory.

Yi Jeong came out with a tray of iced green tea, a small plate of sliced apples, a small plate of chocolate chip cookies, one of her favorites, and a small vase of seven roses – 1 white, 2 yellows, 1 pink and 3 reds. He put the tray on the table and arranged them in front of her. "Please enjoy your drink and food, My Princess."

The roses smelt lovely. She picked up a slice of apple. "Is there a spell or poison or potion in this, Prince Yi Jeong? I don't want to end up sleeping for eternity you know."

"I assure you there is none, Princess. If there is one, then it could only be the spell of love. You will forever be cursed to love me and no one else."

Ga Eul faked a shocked face. She pressed her palms on her cheeks and widen her eyes. "What? I can't love another? You play dirty O handsome cool Prince."

"I may be cool but I am not a nice guy, Princess."

"If that is the case, then I have no other choice but to love you until I die." She sighed, acting defeated. "Well at least I won't be sleeping forever. What a relief."

"Never fret My Princess, for I will come and wake you up if you do."

"How so Prince Yi Jeong? It is a very powerful one, the spell of sleep."

"That would be my secret," and planted a kiss on her cheek. Ga Eul blushed yet again.

"Eat up Princess. Dinner will be ready in forty minutes. Don't come into the kitchen. It's a surprise."

Yi Jeong let Ga Eul worked on her assignment as she let him worked on their dinner. He had put on his favorite CD and the soothing music filled the air. Ten minutes later, he came out to ask if she wanted to refill her glass. He chuckled softly when he saw her fast asleep. Her head was on her arm, facing to her left. Soft tendrils of hair covered parts of her face. Her neck would hurt if she continued to be in that position.

Yi Jeong carefully placed her hands over his shoulders and scooped her up. He carried her to his bedroom and let her sleep. He went back to his cooking. Thirty minutes later her scream startled him. He immediately rushed to the bedroom and found her tossing and turning frantically. She must be having a bad dream.

He called her name and shook her body a little but she did not wake up. She kept screaming his name, screaming for help. He lifted her upper body and embraced her tight.

* * *

"Wha… How?"

"Do you want me to show you how?" as he smirked and teased her.

"No. No. No. That won't be necessary." Ga Eul laughed nervously.

"Yi Jeong, how long was I asleep?"

"About forty minutes. You must be very tired."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped. She felt her cheeks warmed up. She did not plan to fall asleep when she arrived here earlier. This is embarrassing, Chu Ga Eul. Now he'll think that you're the type who likes to sleep. Ga Eul smacked her head mentally.

"What was that dream about? You turned and tossed a lot. I couldn't wake you up for a while there. You had me worried Jagiya. You were shaking too."

Again, her jaw dropped and her cheeks went redder. She put one hand over her face, feeling embarrassed.

"Jagiya? What is it?" Yi Jeong was beginning to worry again.

Ga Eul groaned and faced him. She smiled sheepishly.

"I must have thought too much about this thriller novel that we have to review for our assignment. I dreamt that I was the woman in that novel."

Yi Jeong laughed. His girlfriend was surely one interesting character. He pinched her nose.

"Care to share the dream with me?"

And she did, animatedly. When she finished, he pulled her closer and hugged her even tighter.

"Yi Jeong?" she whispered, startled at the sudden reaction.

"I will never ever let anyone touch you Ga Eul. I will always be here to protect you." His voice was firm.

"Yi Jeong. It's OK. It's OK. It was only a bad dream. No one else is going to touch me. I won't allow that to happen. I promise you that." Ga Eul caressed his back gently to appease him. "I'm lucky to have you to save me from harm."

"I love you Ga Eul, so, so much."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong."

They sat still in their cocoon of warmth until Ga Eul felt butterflies entered her stomach and started doing some flips and flaps. She suddenly was reminded of where they were: on his bed, hugging. Her heart began to beat erratically. She could feel his heart doing the same. Ga Eul quickly broke the embrace, much to Yi Jeong's surprise at the abrupt action.

"Ga Eul, what's wrong?"

"Emm… emm. I'm hungry. Is dinner ready? Are there cakes and pastries?"

Yi Jeong laughed at her answer. Food? Yes, that's Ga Eul alright, as he remembered New Caledonia.

Truth was, he was greatly relieved that she did that. He would not be able to control himself if they held on a minute longer. Her sweet scent and warmth were wreaking havoc to his young body, and being on the bed only weakened his hold of self-control.

He kissed her cheeks and messed up her hair.

"Come on Ga Eul-yang. Let's eat."

He got up from the bed, pulled her up gently and led her to the awaiting dinner. They held hands, swinging them forward and backward.

"Oh! Hold on a second." He suddenly stopped walking and looked at her.

"You had me killed in your dream? How could you Jagiya? Don't you love me?" Yi Jeong pouted.

"Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul hit his arms playfully, hues of crimson spread to her cheeks yet once again.

* * *

"Appa can cook?" Dae-Jung did not know that about Appa. Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa rolled their eyes.

"Who do you think made those delicious jajangmyeon and seaweed soup that you love so much?" asked Jae Hwa, as she addressed Dae-Jung.

"Noona, Hwannie love jajangmyeon and seaweed soup too." Jae Hwa gave Dae-Hwan a thumb's up sign.

Dae-Hwan then looked at Appa and wanted to say more.

"Alright Hwannie. Appa will make them tomorrow." Yi Jeong pinched his youngest son's cheek.

"Yaayy! Saranghae Appa." Both Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan clapped their hands. Little Jae Eun started to move a little. Her Oppas' cheer might be a bit too loud for her. Ga Eul kissed her chubby cheeks and patted her youngest bundle of joy back to sleep.

Jae Hwa lied down and put her head on Appa's lap, to which Dae-Jung scowled and pulled his Noona's hand. "Noona. It's my turn today. You had yours yesterday. Omma…Appa…" Jae Hwa pushed his hands away. "No. You always sleep on Appa's lap. It's my turn today." "Appaaaaaa, look at Noona."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul watched them fought over Appa's lap. Dae-Hyun suggested that the two of them played the paper-rock-and-scissors game. Jae Hwa won. She stuck her tongue out to Dae-Jung. Dae-Jung pouted. Eun-Kyung then offered Dae-Jung her lap. The younger boy quickly shifted closer to her and laid his head on her lap. Dae-Hyun smiled at Eun-Kyung and she returned his smile.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul did not miss the occasional glances that their eldest son gave to their best friends' daughter as they were telling their story. The elder Sos looked at each other and both had a wide smile on their face. Jae-Kyung and Woo Bin might eventually get their prayers answered, as it seemed.

"Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong, did the love spell work?"

"Absolutely Sweetheart. Uncle Yi Jeong here is the master of love potion and spell." Ga Eul answered the eldest girl and nudged her husband. He just laughed at his wife's playfulness. He then stole a kiss on her lips.

"Honey!" Their children were used to their affections to each other but Eun-Kyung was not.

Eun-Kyung giggled softly. She was used to her Appa and Omma's affections and teases too. She regarded herself lucky to have such loving parents, and to see Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong were like Appa and Omma? Eun-Kyung was very happy for her best friends too.

Jae Hwa tugged on Appa's arm. "Appa, earlier Appa said witches. Darling thought that there are no more witches in this world? Jung-Hee Oppa told us that." Gu Jung-Hee had commented on a movie about Halloween and witches that they watched at the Gu Mansion a month and a half ago.

"Yes Appa. Jung-Hee Hyung said that. Is it true? Baby don't like witches. Witches are bad." Dae-Jung supported his Noona.

"Witches are bad," Dae-Hwan agreed too.

"In this story, the witches did not come until much later." Yi Jeong looked at each child. Disbelief was etched on each face. So it was true? Witches still existed?

* * *

Throughout their relationship, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had to content themselves with daily video-chats, text messages and emails. Literally they live in the same city but their contacts were as though they were having a long distance relationship.

Yi Jeong however, sometimes was a little frustrated because he could not go on a date with her in the open. He wanted to take her to places that she had never been to, and places of his and her favorites. He wanted to be able to go to the exclusive boutiques with her and shower her with all the luxurious clothes and gorgeous jewelries.

In other words, he wanted to tell the whole world that So Yi Jeong was in love with Chu Ga Eul.

Every time he voiced it out to the F3, they would advised him to be patient. They also reminded him about the consequences to her life and her family should the two of them went public with their relationship now. It was still too early for such announcement. This was the time when Yi Jeong felt that his fame and reputation were not in his favor.

Ji Hoo was usually the one who came up with brilliant ideas. Since Yi Jeong could not date Ga Eul openly, Ji Hoo suggested that the whole group i.e. the F4, Ga Eul and Jan Di went for some outdoor activities such as a trip to Namiseom Island, the World Nightview Fantasy Lighting Festival, Everland, Yeouido's Yungjung-ro cherry blossom tunnel and maybe even the Lotte Mall.

The mass and media most probably were going to focus on Jun Pyo and Jan Di anyway, and that would leave Ga Eul unnoticed. Yi Jeong could then be with her and they could have their date 'openly'. Of course with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo tagging along as their chaperons. "Hey Yi Jeong, at least you got to be out in the open. Isn't that what you want?" said Woo Bin.

Every few days or so the F4 would come to the porridge shop when Ga Eul and Jan Di were there. It was Jun Pyo's idea. Although it was awkward for the Shinhwa heir to come to the shop at first, he endured it for his best friend.

"I can't stand watching him make that sulking face anymore. It's ugly," said Jun Pyo as he referred to Yi Jeong.

"Nope. You want to see Jan Di. Yi Jeong's Ga Eul just happened to be Jan Di's best friend," as Woo Bin teased him and laughed. Ji Hoo joined Woo Bin in his laugh as Jun Pyo pretended to scowl at the Don Juan, and joined in on the laugh. His best friends sure knew him too well.

The shop would be full house for everybody wanted to see the famous F4. Yi Jeong could not really be near Ga Eul all the time that they were there, and had to act like they were normal friends, but at least he was able to see her in person. Also, whenever he thought that no one was looking or whenever opportunity presented itself, Yi Jeong would take Ga Eul's hand and caressed it delicately and whispered something to her. He too told her to wait for his usual night call.

The couple did occasionally get real dates. Jan Di would drag her along to the F4's lounge for Jun Pyo had this habit of ordering his men to 'kidnap' her. Everybody would be there. Once they arrived Jun Pyo would hog Jan Di all to himself and not let her talk to the others, much to Jan Di's annoyance that it always triggered their strings of bickering. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong just left the two of them to their fights. It had become a normal sight for the F3.

Ga Eul was thankful that Jan Di brought her along since it also meant her chance of seeing Yi Jeong. She would join the F3 in their activities, be they the games of pool, darts, Ji Hoo's tarot readings or even the video games. What Ga Eul loved the most was when Yi Jeong taught her how to play the guitar. After a few sessions, Yi Jeong told her that she had some talent with the instrument and he was very proud of her.

If they were not playing games, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul would just sat at one corner of the lounge, just the two of them, talking and sharing stories, jokes and dreams or simply cuddled, relishing each other's company.

* * *

"Omma can play guitar? How come we never see Omma play one?" Dae-Hyun was quite surprised to know that bit of information from Appa.

"Oh Dae-Hyun. That was years ago and Appa exaggerated. Omma was not that good and now Omma don't remember how to play anymore." Ga Eul was being humble.

"I have an idea." Eun-Kyung snapped her fingers. "Why don't we have a mini concert? Let's say, in two months? How about we have it at Uncle Jun Pyo's place or any one of our houses? That way we can discover some hidden talents, yes?"

"That's a brilliant idea Eun-Kyung. Well done." Dae-Hyung patted her shoulder. She grinned wide. Out of nowhere a kick on his knee startled Dae-Hyun and Dae-Hwan who had his head rested on Hyung's lap.

Jae Hwa had kicked him when she saw her Oppa began to lean a bit towards Eun-Kyung Unnie. Dae-Hyung frowned at Jae Hwa but she acted as if nothing happened. Jae Hwa was a little overprotective of her Unnie.

The five children then started to talk at the same time, throwing more ideas and suggestions about the concert.

"Alright. Alright. We'll leave you kids to work on it OK?" said Yi Jeong. Ga Eul nodded in agreement. The children were one bunch of hyper kids who were not afraid of any challenge and new frontiers.

"Appa? Has Omma ever sung to Appa?" Dae-Jung liked this musical side of Omma that they had just discovered. He had always thought that Omma had beautiful voice when Omma sang them to sleep when they were much younger. Nowadays Omma sang to Jae Eun, and he still loved it. To know that Omma can play guitar too, just heightened his admiration for Omma.

* * *

Autumn had finally shied away for winter had come to rule this side of the world. It was a cold bright night.

Ga Eul was at Yi Jeong's studio. He had picked Jan Di and Ga Eul up from the porridge shop. He sent Jan Di off at her house and before they left Jan Di's place, he told her that they were going to his studio. Ga Eul was surprised at first for he mentioned earlier that he would send her straight back home, but a gaze from Yi Jeong told her that he had something to discuss. Ga Eul brought her hand to touch his cheek. She smiled lovingly at him and nodded.

The ride to his studio was spent in silence yet peaceful. However, Ga Eul still wondered what Yi Jeong wanted to talk about but refrained herself from asking. She knew that he would talk when he wanted to talk. She too had something to tell. She needed to tell him tonight for tonight was going to be her last night with him.

When they arrived at his studio, Yi Jeong quickly went out of the car, opened her side of the door as always and held out his hand for her to take. This time was a little different. Once she put her hand onto his, he took it to his lips and kissed it gently. Ga Eul's heart stopped for a beat. He then pulled her closer and put an arm around her waist. She too did the same. They walked into the studio, side by side, each with an arm around the other's waist.

When they entered the space, Ga Eul was pleasantly surprised. In the middle of the studio was a small table for two, beautifully set up for a romantic candlelight dinner. A slim vase of a single rose stood proud on the table.

Dinner was delicious. Yi Jeong really was a good cook. Who would have thought that a chaebol like him had the flair of a chef? His skillful hands surely worked wonders with food too. Dinner was spent with minimal talk and more exchanges of eye flirts, glances and smiles.

After dinner, they moved to another corner of the studio. Yi Jeong had spread a thick wool carpet on the floor with lots of small square pillows and mixed flower petals. An acoustic guitar leaned against the wall.

"Yi Jeong, what's the guitar for?"

"Surprise! You are going to play and sing for me." He took the guitar and put it in her hands.

Shades of red spread across her cheeks. "What? I can't play or sing."

"Sure you can. I've heard you sing. Well actually Jan Di showed me your video. You sang in your school's talent competition last year. You have a beautiful singing voice. I want to hear you sing for me."

Ga Eul was going to have some serious talk with her best friend after this, seriously.

"Please Jagiya, for me. It's our last night together. Please?" He batted his eyelashes and pouted.

Ga Eul slapped his shoulder playfully. How could she not give in to that childish boyfriend of hers?

"OK. OK. Stop pouting. You don't look cute with that pout. Haven't you seen the mirror?" she teased him back.

Yi Jeong gave her a peck on the cheek, turning it redder.

He sat on the carpet facing his beautiful girlfriend. No, not girlfriend. His beautiful soul mate. She was testing the guitar strings, trying to get the feel from them. For the thousandth time, he thanked the heaven above for his blessed life since this wonderful lady in front of him entered his life and completely turned it around. She had selflessly helped him learned the true meaning of love, family, friendship and life.

Yi Jeong restrained himself from taking her into his arms and kiss her senseless. They had not had their first real kiss.

Ga Eul looked up to him and smile. Her blush was still there. He smiled back at her and caressed her cheek softly. He had his phone ready to record her. Then she started to sing. It was another favorite of hers, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. As she sang, her eyes never left his. Her voice was beautiful. She poured all her heart out into the song.

Yi Jeong could not describe how he was feeling at that right moment. No words would be able to define the feelings. He held his gaze on hers and felt few drops of tears trailed down the side of his face.

Without even realizing it, he put his right hand on her soft fingers that were still delicately dancing on the strings. She stopped singing. Her heart beat fast. He took the guitar from her and put it down to the side, his eyes locked with hers.

He then leaned towards her and closed their gap. His hands were already at the side of her cheeks. Ga Eul's heart beat even faster. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Her hands instinctively moved up around his neck.

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul finally had his and her first real kiss.

Yi Jeong broke the kiss before his self-control snapped. Ga Eul was panting hard. Her cheeks were furiously red from the mix of love and embarrassment, but more of embarrassment for she was not expecting the foreign feelings that arose with that kiss.

Yi Jeong then hugged her tightly. They had to let their racing heartbeats calmed down.

When their heart beat normal again, Yi Jeong leaned back a little to look at Ga Eul. Her cheeks still warm from that blush. He kissed her forehead before he stood up to get some water for them. When he was gone, Ga Eul covered her face with her hands. She was loss at words about her first kiss with the man whom she loved, but she would not have wished for a better first kiss. Ga Eul felt euphoric.

In the kitchen, Yi Jeong leaned his back against the fridge door. He still felt high from that kiss. It was nothing like all his kisses with the many women before. "No Yi Jeong! You can't compare her with the others. She is not like the others." A voice in his heart scolded him.

Still, it was the best kiss that he had ever experienced, and he wanted more.

When he came back, he handed a glass of water to her, which she thanked and drank. She then put down the glass and took his hands in hers. She played with his long fingers.

They sat there, next to each other and watched the beautiful full moon through the high glass windows of the studio, in silence.

"What are you thinking right now, Ga Eul?"

"How much I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Ga Eul, there's still time to change your mind and follow me to Sweden," he was still hopeful.

Ga Eul hit Yi Jeong's arm lightly. "Yah! You know I can't do that." He laughed softly at her immediate respond. He just had to try his luck at this last moment.

She then laid her head against his shoulder and he put his arm around hers.

"Ga Eul, will you wait for me?"

Ga Eul lifted her head to look at him, surprised at his question.

"Yi Jeong? Don't you trust me?" Why was he suddenly feeling so unsecured of her love for him? Haven't she shown him enough on how much she loved him? Did her song not tell him anything? Did their first kiss not show him how much she loved him?

"Don't you think that I should be the one who should be asking that question to you, Yi Jeong? Four years is a long time. Sweden is so far away from here, and the women there are beautiful. I don't compare to them at all. You won't even think about me anymore after a few days you're there." Her voice turned to a sad whisper. She was a little hurt by his question.

"Ga Eul! No!" His grip on her shoulder tighten, making her winced a little.

"I will never fall for any other woman. I won't look at them, literally, if you don't want me too."

"Yi Jeong ..."

"I… I… I'm sorry that I asked that question. Forgive me, please. I trust you. It's just that… that… I'm afraid if you'd found a guy whom you think is much better than me. I'm not a good guy Ga Eul, but I'm learning and trying to be one. I want to be the man for you. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life. I can't lose you again Ga Eul. I can't."

Yi Jeong looked into her eyes, searching for any kind of assurance that she would never leave him again, that she would wait for him and that she would forever be his soul mate.

Ga Eul now understood his insecurities. She braved herself and pulled his face towards her.

"You will never lose me Yi Jeong, never. I promise you that. I am yours and yours only. Saranghae Yi Jeong, saranghae."

With that, she kissed him with all the passion and love in her heart and soul.


	4. Sweden Part I

**A.N:** Hola and hello. I'm sorry for this shorter chapter. I don't feel well and can't really think of making this any longer or better. My mind just won't let me. Please forgive me.

As always, loads and loads of gracias and thank you for the love and support. Every read and every review, I greatly appreciate. Do take care everybody.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sweden Part I**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear So Yi Jeong. Happy birthday to you."

Ga Eul held out a small cupcake with a small lit candle in the middle, to her laptop screen. "Make a wish Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them back, he winked at her. He leaned closer to his laptop's camera and pretended to blow the candle.

Ga Eul laughed and blew the candle for him.

"Yi Jeong, what did you wish for?"

"Chu Ga Eul! You of all people should know that I can't tell you, or it won't come true."

Ga Eul pouted. "OK. OK. I know," and then giggled. "Am I in that wish?"

"Jagiya!"

She laughed louder.

Yi Jeong's birthday was not until two days later. However, they had decided to celebrate it earlier because she said that she would be working on a group project starting from tomorrow and she would not be able to chat with him on his birthday via webcam.

He pretended to mope but dropped the act since she already knew his trick. She also knew that he would not mind. They had discussed this before. Her university work and assignments should come first.

They talked and talked until it was time for her to go to bed.

It had been a year, a year of separation between two soul mates. They did not call themselves fiancé and fiancée though the gorgeous ring on her finger might have suggested that.

* * *

 **The last night before Sweden**

Yi Jeong was lost in her kiss and his body was starting to take over his mind. He had to stop himself before they ventured into that untouched world, a world where he knew that she was not ready to step into, not yet. He had to stop now. He must not taint her vow.

Quite abruptly, he broke the kiss. Her innocence and inexperience were killing him. He held her shoulders as he leaned backward and looked at her. He was panting heavily, his heartbeats thunderous.

"Ga Eul…"

Ga Eul eyes' widened as realization dawned on her. She quickly buried her face against his chest. She was embarrassed at her own boldness. Yi Jeong embraced her tight and felt her heartbeats wild.

"You are killing me Ga Eul," as he kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go home Yi Jeong. Please take me home." …before I lose control… "Now, please."

She tried to break away from his embrace but he held her tighter.

"No. Not yet, Ga Eul. I still have something to say."

Ga Eul titled her head to look at him. His dark orbs met her dark brown eyes, and he smiled. There was a glint in those beautiful eyes of his that she thought she recognized. She knew that it was the same as hers. Desire.

She fought the urge to kiss his soft lips again. Yi Jeong was killing her and her newfound feeling was betraying.

She was in his arms for a few moments more before he let her go. He then stood up. "Wait here for a second," and went into his bedroom.

Ga Eul cupped her cheeks, and thought about what had happened. With every touch and kiss, she was losing her self-control. She shook her head to gain that control back.

Two minutes after, he was back next to her. He took her hands and caressed them softly. He interlaced their fingers and brought them up for her to see.

"Our hands fit perfectly, don't you think?"

He then softly kissed the tip of her every finger, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. The control that she had regained earlier was slipping away.

"Yi Jeong…"

"I love your soft hands, your delicate fingers. I love when your hands hold mine, when your fingers touch my face, when you hit, slap and pinch me." He laughed softly.

Ga Eul could not tear her eyes away from that intense gaze of his.

"But something's missing."

"What? What is missing? I have all ten fingers Yi Jeong." She quickly let go of her fingers from his and inspected them thoroughly. Yi Jeong laughed at her instant respond.

"Yah! Jagiya! You spoil my romantic proposal." The script that he had prepared for this moment gone into thin air with her respond. His girlfriend was still too naïve.

"Wha… Romantic proposal?" What's so romantic about her hands and fingers? Wait. What? Proposal? Romantic proposal?

Yi Jeong pinched her cheeks. There was no use to be romantic now. He then took out a small black velvet box from his pocket and showed it to her. Ga Eul's jaw dropped when he opened the lid and the object in the box sparkled once the light from the room touched its surface.

It was a gorgeous platinum ring with a small diamond stone enclosed in cherry blossom petals design.

Ga Eul lost her voice.

"This is what's missing from your delicate perfect fingers Jagiya."

He took the ring out and placed it on her right ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Will you be my soul mate Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul's voice was still lost but her eyes never left the ring.

"Will you complete me Jagiya?"

She looked at this man in front of her. His eyes now gazed at hers lovingly, and hopeful.

Did he need to ask again? Did he still not know what her answer would be? She did not need to be asked with a ring. Her heart and soul were already his since a long time ago.

Heart soared high as she held his gaze through her hazy eyes. She then took his hands that were holding hers and kissed his knuckles. She felt him shivered from the kiss. She placed his palms over her heart for some moments, so he could feel her heart beat for him. When she saw his eyes widened a little at the frenzied beat, she nodded. Then she brought their hands to his chest, her palms rested over his heart. She too could feel the same beat. Again she nodded, and eyes still fixed on his.

"I will…to eternity."

* * *

Yes, they were not engaged, like really officially engaged, for Yi Jeong refused to regard them as one. She had ruined his supposed to be romantic proposal. As a punishment, he said that the ring was now downgraded from an engagement ring to a promise ring, a promise that she would be his forever.

Ga Eul laughed at his childish reason. For her, whether it was a promise ring or an engagement ring, it would mean the same thing. She was his and he was hers. They belonged together and she would never do anything that would break their sacred bond.

* * *

The first month in Sweden was the worst. Yi Jeong missed everybody back home: his parents, Il Hyun, F3 and Jan Di. His life suddenly felt empty without his best friends and family around him.

Sure he made new friends here, but when classes were over, it was him and himself alone at his vast apartment. He did not feel the need to go out and explore the life of the many nightclubs and bars.

"Are you homesick Yi Jeong? What are you? 10?" Jun Pyo could not resist asking.

Woo Bin chipped in with the tease, "Yeah bro. It's not as if you haven't travelled to overseas."

"Are you sure you are missing us? Only?" and Ji Hoo added.

They laughed at the now crimson cheeked Yi Jeong on the laptop screen. Their friend there could never hide any secret from them.

Yi Jeong held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Fine. I miss Ga Eul too." His voice was low when he said Ga Eul.

"You miss who?" all the F3 asked at the same time and broke into laughter again.

Yi Jeong groaned. He wanted to 'kill' his best friends.

"Hey Yi Jeong. Why are you suddenly so shy and all? It's not like we don't know about you and Ga Eul." Woo Bin was curious. So Yi Jeong the former Casanova was never a shy guy.

"Yeah. And don't think that we don't know what happened at the airport." Jun Pyo laughed again as he was joined by Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong groaned, again.

He missed his Ga Eul very, very much.

* * *

 **Departure day**

Everybody was there; So Hyun Sub, Gong Ga-Yeon, Il Hyun, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ga Eul. They were sending him off. His flight was in another three hours and a half.

He decided to take the normal flight rather than Jun Pyo's private jet. For one, it was uneconomical to fly only one passenger on board, and most importantly, he wanted to see his Ga Eul before he left.

When Ji Hoo introduced Jan Di and Ga Eul to the other So members, So Hyun Sub paused momentarily. "This girl looks familiar," as he looked at Ga Eul a little longer than necessary. Ga Eul held her breath. She prayed hard that Yi Jeong's father did not recognize her.

Her palms were already sweaty when Yi Jeong cleared his throat and informed his Omma and Il Hyun that Ga Eul was Jan Di's best friend and that Jan Di would never come along with the F4 without Ga Eul. Yi Jeong too was getting nervous. His father seemed to remember who Ga Eul was, the girl whom he had cruelly offered to his father about six months ago.

Hyun Sub nodded to Ga Eul and she slightly bowed to him. He then turned to talk to the F3 and Il Hyun. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were grateful that the elder So did not raise that night up for everybody to know.

Ga Eul and Jan Di kept quiet most of the time. Occasionally, Mrs. So would ask Jan Di about her relationship with Jun Pyo and the F3. She sometimes would also smile at Ga Eul, to which the young lady smiled back. Yi Jeong's mother was a very beautiful and elegant lady. She was kind and friendly too. Ga Eul was trembling inside, from nervousness.

After twenty minutes, Ga Eul excused herself to the restroom. When she walked out of the restroom, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side. She was about to scream when the owner of the hand turned her around and put a finger on her lips. Her eyes widened at first, then softened when she saw who it belonged to.

She hit his arm lightly as he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her head.

"Yi Jeong… your parents…"

He led her to an area which was a little secluded and said, "They can't see us here."

"I miss you Jagiya." He embraced her as if his life depended on it.

Ga Eul embraced him back. "I miss you too."

"And I'm going to miss you more. Please come with me to Sweden, Jagiya." As he pleaded, his eyes searched hers, hoping for a yes answer.

"Please, Yi Jeong. I can't. Please don't make this harder on me. We've agreed. We need to focus on our study and you need to come back a better potter. And it's not like we are never seeing each other again until you come back."

She held up her hand and the ring on her slim finger twinkled. She took his hand and let his fingers touched the ring. He rubbed the ring gently and held her hand firm.

"This is a promise, remember? Our promise," as she reminded him about last night.

Yi Jeong kissed the ring, while looking straight into her soul. Ga Eul felt those familiar flips and flaps in her stomach. Her heart too started to drum faster. She placed her palms against his chest. His heartbeat mimicked hers.

"Ga Eul…"

He closed their gap and finally claimed her soft sweet lips as she closed her eyes, and he, his.

The world around them faded away leaving just the two of them in their heaven.

"I love you Ga Eul. Please wait for me." He said softly against her lips a second after they broke for air.

Ga Eul nodded, "Nado saranghae Yi Jeong, and you too."

They stayed contented for a few more minutes, with his forehead leaned on hers, their eyes closed as they tried to treasure their last time together.

"Yi Jeong…. Your family and the others…"

Yi Jeong took a step backward and locked his eyes on her beautiful doe ones.

"You go first. I'll join you in a minute." Before she left, he gave her a quick kiss.

When he came back to his family and friends, Yi Jeong missed the smirks and smiles that the F3 gave him. They elbowed each other. They knew what he had been up to for Ga Eul's blush was not hard to miss.

It was an hour to leave. It was time to go in. Yi Jeong hugged his parents and brother. His mother was in tears. She continuously gave him advices and wish for her youngest son to be safe.

Then, he hugged his F3 brothers. They patted his shoulder and wished him luck. They promised to come and see him and of course they would have their conference calls every week.

Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin and titled his head a little towards Ga Eul. Woo Bin smiled. He got what Yi Jeong wanted to tell. He nodded and again, patted his best friend's shoulder as his assurance.

Next was Jan Di's turn. Yi Jeong held out his hand to her. Jan Di was surprised, as was Jun Pyo. Jan Di then smiled and shook Yi Jeong's hand, to which Jun Pyo quickly pulled away. Jan Di frowned at Jun Pyo's jealousy.

To Yi Jeong's surprise, there was a folded piece of paper in his palm. He immediately looked at Jan Di with a questioning expression. She glanced at Ga Eul before looking back at him. Yi Jeong understood her message. He quickly shoved the paper into his pocket. He would read the paper later.

Lastly, he turned to his Ga Eul. Like he did earlier with Jan Di, he extended his hand to Ga Eul and smiled. She hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

As she was about to pull her hand away, he tugged her hand a little. His thumb caressed her hand gently and his grip tightened. Ga Eul's eyes went wide. Oh my god. What is Yi Jeong doing? His family is right here.

She made a quick check on his family. Thank goodness his father and brother were comforting his mother. Omma was sobbing, sad that Yi Jeong was now leaving.

Ga Eul too did not want him to go, not yet. She could feel his thumb forming 'I love U' on her hand, the 'love' written as the heart shape. Ga Eul had to hold her tears.

As the man of her love walked through the gate, he turned around for the last time and waved. Everybody waved back. His mother's sobs went louder.

Jan Di put one arm around Ga Eul's shoulders as they waved at the retreating Yi Jeong. He lingered his gaze at Ga Eul and seemed to mouth something at her. She said something too but Jan Di could not hear what it was.

Then he was gone and at last, Ga Eul let her tears broke free.

* * *

Life in Sweden was routine. Classes during the days, alternated with hand therapy sessions. At night, he would be at his studio working on his clays. Phone calls or conference calls with his family and the F3 were weekly.

It was the same with Ga Eul. She had insisted on a weekly video chat as opposed to his everyday suggestion. However, if he could not get hold of Ga Eul, he would send her his video. Emails were constant too. He would 'report' everything about his day, from his grumpy old lecturer to his therapy sessions to his never-seemed-to-stop-advances from his fellow female classmates or women that he met outside.

Ga Eul was happy that Yi Jeong was truthful to her, as she was to him. Their relationship was based on trust. She was not jealous of the many women in his 'reports' for she believed that he was loyal.

As time went by, Yi Jeong occasionally went out with his new friends. At first, he debated whether he should go, afraid that he would do something stupid or something that he might regret later on. However, when he thought more on it, it was alright. He should enjoy his life in Sweden too, as long as he knew where to draw the line. Hey, he was still young, wasn't he?

* * *

 **Birthday**

Yi Jeong was happy. His family had called to wish him happy birthday. They missed him a lot and wished that they could be there to celebrate, but So Hyun Sub and his wife had to attend some series of exhibitions in South America. Il Hyun too was busy with his café.

The F3 too had called, separately. Jun Pyo reminded him not to go astray with the many women in Sweden. Jan Di made him said that. "Don't forget about my letter Yi Jeong Sunbae" as he heard her said. It seemed that Jan Di was next to Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong let out a small laugh.

Yes, he still remembered the folded piece of paper that she gave him at the airport. To be precise, it was her long list of things that she would do to him should he go astray and hurt her best friend's feelings.

Ten minutes later were wishes from Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Woo Bin teased him about his many birthday parties before. They were wild with sexy women and lots of alcohol. How different it was now that he was alone on his birthday, in a foreign land. Yi Jeong cringed at the old memories and scolded Woo Bin for bringing it out. He was a different man now.

Ji Hoo knew how much Yi Jeong had missed Ga Eul. He also knew that Ga Eul had told Yi Jeong about her group project and that she would not be able to wish him happy birthday today. Ji Hoo comforted his brother and told him to be patient.

Yi Jeong was lazing around in his apartment watching a movie on TV. However, his mind was not into whatever movie that was showing. He was just killing time. It was still too early for bed and he did not feel like going out or do his pottery.

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong.

Startled by the continuous door bell chimes, he quickly jumped up and went to the door. Through the peep hole he saw his classmates. He was surprised because he did not remember anything about his friends coming over. He opened the door.

"Happy Birthday So Yi Jeong!"

His friends came in after congratulating him on his birthday. They were the small group of 'close' friends whom he occasionally went out with, three guys and four women, with a mix of nationalities.

It was definitely a surprise. He did not know how they knew about his birthday and where he lived. He was not actually in the mood to party but he was too polite to tell his friends about it.

His friends made themselves at home once they were in. They scoured his apartment in and out and awed at the magnificent view of the bright Stockholm city from his balcony. Yi Jeong went to the kitchen to get some glasses. His friends had brought over a bottle of wine and some beer. Yi Jeong too, brought out whatever snacks that he had in store.

After some times, Yi Jeong began to enjoy his friends' company. They chatted, joked and commented on the movie that was playing on TV. A friend had put on some dance music on his stereo. Glasses were refilled non-stop, beer cans opened one by one. His friends sang happy birthday to him in their own mother tongue. They danced around and he was having fun.

Half an hour into the party, the doorbell rang. A friend of his who was the nearest to the door went over and let some unknown people in.

"Yi Jeong!"

Yi Jeong startled at the yell of his name, so as his friends. He turned his head towards the hallway and instantly froze. His lady dance partner who had her hand on his arm stopped dancing too. The woman had a smirk on her gorgeous face.

"Ga Eul?"


	5. Sweden Part II

**A.N:** Thank you for the kind well wishes. Feel better now. Again, thank you for the continuous support and love. Have a great week everybody.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sweden Part II**

"Darling, who is that girl? Is she your friend?" Yi Jeong's dance partner leaned her body closer to him as she eyed the girl holding a wrapped box mockingly.

The F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul stood rooted to the floor. All of them had a shocked look. Ga Eul's was the worst. Surprised, upset, disbelief and hurt were clearly shown on her face. The small neatly wrapped box that was in her hands dropped to the floor.

Ga Eul then turned around and ran off, her tears were already free flowing.

"Ga Eul! Wait! Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong called out to her.

Jan Di frowned at Yi Jeong before following her best friend hurriedly. She was tempted to go and spin kick Yi Jeong but her best friend's safety was far more important. Ga Eul knew nothing about the streets outside. Jun Pyo too, followed Jan Di.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's glares on their best friend were intense, almost murderous.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong cried again.

* * *

Ga Eul ran towards the elevator. She punched the down button repeatedly while her other hand wiped her tears away only to be replaced by more. As the elevator door opened, she heard Jan Di and Jun Pyo called her name. She quickly entered the small space and pressed the G button. Jan Di and Jun Pyo missed her by a second.

She was tired. The flight from Seoul to Stockholm was long and tiring and she had jet lag. They had just arrived at the city a couple of hours ago. But she told herself to endure it, for Yi Jeong. They, the F3, Jan Di and her, came here to surprise him on his birthday. It was Ji Hoo's idea.

 **Flashback**

"Annyeong Ji Hoo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae. Welcome to the shop." Ga Eul and Jan Di bowed to the F2.

Ga Eul and Jan Di still worked at the porridge shop even until now though not as frequent. It was their way of spending time together since their university classes were taking more and more of their time.

"What can we get you today Sunbae?" Jan Di pulled out her small note book as she addressed Ji Hoo.

"One abalone porridge for Woo Bin and one chicken porridge for me, please. Thanks Jan Di," as the F2 took their seats.

Five minutes later, both Jan Di and Ga Eul came out and served the two men their meal. The girls then joined them at the table and watched them eat. Jan Di sat next to Ji Hoo and Ga Eul, Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul, do you have any plans for Yi Jeong's birthday? It's next week." Woo Bin asked the girl next to him.

Crimson hues immediately rushed to her cheeks. Woo Bin held his laugh. All this time and she still blushed easily at the mention of Yi Jeong's name.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo too were waiting for her answer. Ga Eul gulped nervously.

"Emmm. Emmm. I don't really have any plans, Woo Bin Sunbae. Just our usual video chat I guess?"

"Do you miss him?" Ji Hoo could not resist teasing her. Ga Eul's cheeks went redder. Jan Di nudged Ji Hoo for making her best friend blushed. He just chuckled softly.

Ga Eul slowly nodded. She was embarrassed. It was the first time that Ji Hoo bluntly asked her that question. Woo Bin Sunbae was a different story. He constantly teased her about Yi Jeong whenever he came to the shop.

"We missed the guy too. Let's go and surprise him on his birthday. Jun Pyo is coming back tomorrow for his two weeks holiday. We can use his private jet to go to Sweden." Ji Hoo said before putting a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

Jun Pyo was now pursuing his Master degree in the USA. He also insisted that whenever they were to go anywhere as a group, they should use his private jet. His was the best among all.

"I… I don't know Ji Hoo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae. My classes…." Ga Eul was surprised at his suggestion. Jan Di too.

"Ga Eul, you won't die if you miss a few days of classes."

"Woo Bin Sunbae…but my parents will scold me."

"Mine too!" exclaimed Jan Di.

"Don't worry Ga Eul, Jan Di. Let's just tell them that you have a group project overseas. This is a group project after all. Project Surprise Yi Jeong. When you come back, just borrow your classmates notes."

"Moreover, aren't all lecture notes and assignments put online now? You can still study while you are there." Ji Hoo added to Woo Bin's suggestion.

Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at each other. They were still pondering on whether this was a good idea. Of course Ga Eul wanted to see Yi Jeong, but to the extent of skipping classes? Ga Eul was not the type. She was a good obedient student.

"Oh come on Ga Eul, Jan Di. It's just for a few days. I miss my brother. You miss him too. Hey, he misses you as well. I can't stand hearing him talks non-stop about missing you when we chat on the webcam." Woo Bin pleaded further.

Ga Eul's face reddened again while Ji Hoo tried to hide his smile.

Jan Di raised her eyebrows to Ga Eul, waiting for her answer. If Ga Eul agreed to go, she had to go as well. She would never allow Ga Eul to go alone, alone as in as the only girl. Furthermore, she was confident that once Jun Pyo heard about this plan, he would immediately agree to it too. Jun Pyo was not the one who shied away from the opportunity to be with Jan Di. Even if Ga Eul decided not to go, Jun Pyo would still force Jan Di to follow, hence, Ga Eul too.

Ga Eul dropped her head low and nodded.

"Good Ga Eul!" Woo Bin patted her shoulder.

"But, you must not tell Yi Jeong about it Ga Eul. I know that you tell him everything." Ji Hoo reminded Ga Eul on the surprise visit.

Ga Eul lifted her head, her jaw dropped. "What?"

Woo Bin snickered. "Yeah. Yi Jeong tells us everything too."

Ga Eul was already smacking Yi Jeong in her head. Was there no secret among these guys? She groaned and nodded her head once again.

 **End of flashback**

And here she was in a foreign country, in this elevator of her boyfriend's apartment. Instead of going up to meet him, she was going down, running away from him, crying.

Her head ached but not as much as her heart. She could not wipe out the vision that was playing in her mind at this right moment. It was like a broken video, on repeat, over and over and over again.

The woman who was latching on and dancing in close proximity with her boyfriend was drop dead gorgeous. She was the kind of women that Yi Jeong had dated during his glorious playboy days: brunette, long wavy hair, tall, slim, voluptuous and sexy.

At the first sight of Yi Jeong dancing with the woman, Ga Eul tried hard to get rid of her jealousy. She did not want to easily jump into conclusion, though the woman's hand on her boyfriend's arm was beginning to sway her stand.

She quickly reminded herself that Yi Jeong was doing just that… dancing. She reminded herself that Yi Jeong was loyal to her and a dance with another woman did not mean that he cheated on her. She told herself that she was not the obsessive, controlling girlfriend.

However, everything crumbled when the brunette opened her mouth and called her boyfriend Darling. That was all that it took to shatter her hold as she dropped the present that she had made especially for his birthday, shocked by the word Darling. She was not strong to be here any longer. She had to run, run away as far as she could from this man whom she thought was her boyfriend, her soul mate.

Ga Eul turned around and fled the apartment.

The elevator opened its door and she ran out heading to the unknown streets of Stockholm city, aimlessly.

Her feet took her to a nearby park. She stopped as she began to realize that she was in an unknown territory and the people around her were beginning to look at her questioningly. What is a foreign girl doing here alone, crying her heart out? Is she lost? Is she hurt? Is she sick?

Ga Eul shivered, from the chilled air but more now from her fear of her surroundings. She looked around. Somebody please help me. Jan Di. Woo Bin Sunbae. Ji Hoo Sunbae. Jun Pyo Sunbae.

Her knees weakened and she dropped to the ground and cried even louder. Her head hung low. She touched the ring on her finger.

"Yi Jeong, how could you do this to me?"

What should she do?

* * *

All the way from the apartment, Jan Di cursed and cursed a certain someone. She could not wait to give him her piece of her mind and a piece of her kick. Had he forgotten the letter that she gave him at the airport? Just because he was here far away from Seoul, he could do whatever he wanted and thought that it would be his dirty little secret? Jan Di cursed again.

Jun Pyo tried to calm her down, saying that it might just be a misunderstanding but a deathly glare from an angry Jan Di stopped him from saying more. If she did not see it with her own eyes, she too, would not have believed that Yi Jeong was two-timing her best friend. Jun Pyo had no choice but to follow Jan Di in silence.

It took a few minutes for Jan Di and Jun Pyo to find Ga Eul. The sight in front of them broke their heart. Her best friend was a mess. Her eyes, nose and cheeks red from her cries. She was sobbing hard. Her body shook from the cries and the cold air. Her hands, over her heart, tightly clutched her coat.

Jan Di quickly ran to Ga Eul and immediately wrapped her arms around her crying best friend. Ga Eul startled at the unexpected embrace but cried louder as she realized who it was. The cold winter night watched the two best friends poured their heart out. One, from her hurt, and another, also from hurt of seeing her best friend's hurt.

Jun Pyo stood still, watching them. Not knowing how else to help ease their pain.

* * *

Yi Jeong pushed away his dance partner's hand from his arm.

"Get your hands off of me!"

She winced and rubbed her sore hand from his rough reaction.

He quickly rushed towards his door, but as he passed by Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, they held his shoulders firmly. He was not allowed to go for Ga Eul. No, not yet. The F2 shook their heads.

Yi Jeong glared at the F2. He could not believe his best friends. He had to find her. He had to go get her. What if she got mugged out there? What if something bad happened to her? Most importantly, he needed to set things straight with her. Did his friends not understand that? Why were they holding him back?

"Everybody get out! Now!"

All his foreign friends were surprised at this sudden change in Yi Jeong. His dance partner frowned and her expression was hateful.

"I'm sorry." Yi Jeong softened his voice down a notch. "Thank you for coming but please leave. I need to be with my brothers," as he gestured to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

Everybody left the apartment immediately, saying sorry as they passed him by, except for the woman. She stayed unmoved.

Yi Jeong stared at her. "What are you still doing here? Haven't you done enough damage for today?" His voice was icy.

"But Yi Jeong, you promised to take me out later. Have you forgotten?" She said in her sugar coated voice.

All the F3's eyes widened. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin turned to look at Yi Jeong.

Had his brother been lying to them all this while? Had he gone back to his Casanova ways? Woo Bin had to abstain himself from punching his best friend right there and then.

Ji Hoo sensed that Woo Bin was on his edge. He put one hand on Woo Bin's shoulder to calm him down. They need not go into physical contacts to get to the bottom of this situation.

"What the hell are you talking about, Regine? I never said that!" Yi Jeong roared at her.

"Yi Jeong…don't you remember what you said when we were dancing earlier before that girl interrupted us?" she was relentless, and shameless. Regine started to walk, very seductively, towards the three men.

Yi Jeong fisted both hands. He tried to calm himself. He was not a man who beat up women. Her audacity and the way she spoke about Ga Eul was making him lose his patience, and fast.

"Regine, get out of my house. Now! You are going to regret it if you don't." He was now warning her. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were shocked to hear him so.

She smirked at Yi Jeong as she held up both hands, acting defeated. "OK Darling. But I'll be seeing you later. Bye." She then tried to touch him but he quickly stepped away from her. His face was steaming red.

The door then slammed hard.

"What the hell is going on So Yi Jeong?" Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin immediately asked the trembling Yi Jeong.

* * *

Regine stormed out of the apartment building, fuming. It was no wonder that So Yi Jeong never went out with any girl. She knew of so many girls in their class and university who tried to get close to him and asked him out on a date. However, he always politely refused, saying that he already had a girlfriend back home.

At first Regine thought that he was just using a girlfriend as an excuse. She thought that maybe he was still not comfortable with his new surroundings. She wanted to date him too, but learning from the other girls' failures told her to be patient and try other ways to win his heart.

She thanked her lucky star when a lecturer set her to be in the same group as him, along with six others for a major project in their 'History and Philosophy of Pottery' course. All eight of them started to meet up regularly.

She began to learn more about him and the more she did, the more she wanted him. He was kind, intelligent, witty, charming, his pottery skills were way ahead of everyone else's, and he was one truly handsome guy. She began to feel obsessive of him but hid her feelings well.

They worked well as a team and their project received the Best Project Award. The whole group went out to celebrate at a club that night. Since then, they occasionally went out to chill and release some stress, but always as a group. And to add more to Regine's curiosity, Yi Jeong still continuously declined advances and date offers from other girls.

Her opportunity came knocking when she got to know about his birthday. Hey, So Yi Jeong was the renowned famous potter prodigy. His biodata was freely available on the Internet. It was also there that she knew about Yi Jeong the Casanova, which was what heightened her curiosity as to why the real life Yi Jeong here was so different than the Casanova from the Internet.

It was her idea to surprise Yi Jeong at his apartment. She knew where he lived because she would follow him after class. She would wait outside of his building for a few hours and left when she was sure that he would not come out for the rest of the day.

And tonight, she finally got her answer. So Yi Jeong did have a girlfriend like he said. Regine hated that short pale beautiful girl whom Yi Jeong had roughly pushed her away for.

Her plan was working on well. When Yi Jeong let their group in, she noticed that he looked uncomfortable. However, a few sips of wine and beer managed to change that. Yi Jeong was loosening up and eventually he began to have fun. All of them danced goofily. It was time for her to come in and seduce him. She thanked the alcohol for making it easier for her.

They were dancing to an upbeat song. The other six friends were already nicely paired and that left the two of them. But he never touched her, not once. He kept his distance. It was only her who tried to, to which he always managed to avoid.

It just so happened that she got her rare chance and was just able to put her hand on his arm when his friends from Korea came in and saw them together. She instantly noticed that girl whom she guessed, correctly, was his girlfriend from the way he suddenly froze at her call of his name.

Within those brief seconds, Regine was angry, jealous and felt hateful. She was angry that these people had ruined her plan of getting Yi Jeong to bed. Jealous that the simple girl who was nothing when compare to her was the one who had captured his heart. Hateful towards that girl whom had made Yi Jeong immediately forgotten about her.

Regine wanted to 'kill' Yi Jeong's girlfriend.

Watching that girl, what was her name again? Ga-err? Ga Eul? Oh whatever. Watching that girl's expression of shock made Regine bolder. She again thanked whatever power that was still assisting with her plan. She leaned herself closer to Yi Jeong and called him Darling. She cheered inwardly when she saw that girl winced, dropped her present to the floor and fled.

However, to her dismay, it only made Yi Jeong furious. Her plan to make his friends mad at him too, did not go well and only backfired.

Regine had got to think of other ways to make So Yi Jeong hers.

* * *

"Oh no! Appa, Omma. Was that woman a witch?" Jae Hwa had already sat up, her hands were cupping her cheeks. Eun-Kyung Unnie sported the same gesture while the boys' expressions were of shock.

Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan too had abruptly sat up and were near to tears.

"Omma…" They were afraid of what the witch was going to do to Omma.

They wanted to hug Omma but little Jae Eun was asleep in Omma's arms. They instead went to Appa. Dae-Hwan encircled his chubby arms around Appa's neck while Dae-Jung wrapped his arms around Appa's waist.

Ga Eul asked Jae Hwa to help set some pillows on her bed. She brought Jae Eun closer to Yi Jeong for him to kiss his daughter's forehead. She then slowly stood up and gently put her sleeping little girl on the bed, and secured her sides with the pillows. Next, she put a blanket over her small body. Ga Eul kissed her cheeks and forehead before sitting down again, next to her husband. Yi Jeong smiled at her lovingly.

Ga Eul caressed Yi Jeong's cheek softly and mouthed I love you Honey. He mouthed I love you too Jagiya. She then held her hands out to Dae-Hwan, to which her youngest son immediately took and moved to sit on Omma's lap. He quickly hugged Omma and Omma hugged him back. "It's OK Hwannie. Omma is OK."

"Omma, Appa, what happened after that? Did Appa get to look for Omma?" Dae-Hyun could not wait to know more. Eun-Kyung nodded, agreeing with him.

"Omma, Appa, was the police able to catch the witch?" Jae Hwa too wanted to know more. She never liked witches.

* * *

Ji Hoo received a call from Jun Pyo. The Shinhwa heir told him that they had found Ga Eul at the nearby park. Jun Pyo asked if they should take Ga Eul back to Yi Jeong's apartment. Whatever it was, they needed to know the truth and the sooner they knew, the better it would be for everybody.

Ji Hoo told him that it was best to do so. It seemed that it might be a misunderstanding and Yi Jeong was not the guilty party. Still, everybody, especially Ga Eul should hear it from the man himself.

Jun Pyo agreed and informed that they would be there once the two girls were much calmer. However, it might be quite a feat to make Ga Eul agree to go back and face the man tonight, but he and Jan Di would try their very best.

Ji Hoo said thank you, see you later and ended the call. He then turned to his brothers.

Woo Bin was leaning against the sliding door of the balcony, watching Yi Jeong intensely. Yi Jeong sat on the sofa, arms on his knees, head down and his two hands in his hair.

Woo Bin had turned off the stereo and TV. Cans of opened and unopened beers, a bottle of wine, bowls of peanuts and popcorns were still on the table in front of Yi Jeong. Ga Eul's small present was also on it.

After some times, Yi Jeong lifted his head and glared at Woo Bin, then at Ji Hoo. His eyes were red.

"What are you all doing here? Why is Ga Eul here in Stockholm? And why the hell did you hold me back? I have to go find her! I need to be with my Ga Eul!" He was already standing up as he said her name.

"Sit down So Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin was quite surprised at Ji Hoo's order. It was seldom of Ji Hoo to raise his voice. It was usually Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were locked in the eye staring contest for a minute before Yi Jeong sat down back on the sofa. He murmured something that only he could hear.

"Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo's voice was much softer this time.

"We're here to surprise you today. Happy birthday Yi Jeong, though everybody doesn't seem so happy now."

Yi Jeong glared at Ji Hoo.

"Hey bro. This is your first birthday far from home, and we don't want to break our tradition. We miss you. Ga Eul misses you very much, too. So Ji Hoo thought that we should bring her to you to celebrate your birthday."

"She didn't really want to come at first. We forced her to skip her classes. The group project excuse, that's Woo Bin's idea."

"She was very excited to see you. She actually didn't stop smiling all the way here from the airport. That present there? She made everything from scratch. The box, the wrappings and the thing inside. Sorry bro. I can't tell you what it is. She'd kill me if I do."

Yi Jeong took the present and touched the neat ribbons on it. He held that tear that was at the brink of his eye from falling. "Ga Eul…"

"Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo called him softly.

"What happened earlier? Who was that girl? Is she your girlfriend here?" It was hard for Ji Hoo to ask that last question. He wanted to believe that Yi Jeong was not that kind of man anymore.

"What rubbish are you talking about Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong immediately snapped at Ji Hoo.

"Didn't you see what I did to that girl?" He was furious, again.

"Whoaa… calm down Yi Jeong." Woo Bin was already near him. Woo Bin had his hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong. Now tell us what happened. Why did she call you Darling?" said Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong sat down again, as well as Woo Bin.

"They are my classmates and were my groupmates. We did a project together. We hang out occasionally, but today was the first time that they came here. I don't know how they knew about this place and that it's my birthday today."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin kept their eyes on him.

"I swear on my parents' names that we are just friends. That bi... girl is Regine. I don't know what happened to her. I don't know why she went bitc… crazy like that. She never showed that she likes me more or anything. She is friendly with the other guys too. She's like any other friend to me."

Woo Bin cocked one eyebrow. "Are you sure Yi Jeong? She's gorgeous and sexy. You seemed to enjoy dancing with her."

Yi Jeong punched Woo Bin's arm. "You!"

"Ouch! I'm joking alright?" Woo Bin rubbed his sore arm. "But she is dang hot sexy." Yi Jeong was about to strike him again when he quickly held up his hands.

"How come you don't know Yi Jeong? Girls and women normally throw themselves at you. You surely know or notice that they like you by the way they act around you." Ji Hoo was still trying to understand the situation.

"Oh come on Ji Hoo. Don't you trust me? I've been loyal and truthful to Ga Eul for how long now. Do I need to show you the CCTV recording to prove that she started it first?" Yi Jeong pointed up to the small blinking red light at the corner of the walls.

The F2 looked up and shook their heads.

"Woo Bin, you need to do a background check on this girl. I have a bad feeling about her." Ji Hoo said as he put his hand under his chin, pondering about the girl.

"Got it!" Woo Bin immediately took out his phone and worked on it.

"And Yi Jeong. I don't know how you are going to avoid her since she's your classmate, but you need to be very careful after this."

"I know. If she's just like the other women, it's easy to brush them off. But this one here, by the way she acted even when I wanted to 'strangle' her, aishhh… gives me the chills."

"Hmmm." Ji Hoo agreed.

Out of a sudden, Yi Jeong stood up, startling both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

"Ga Eul! I need to find Ga Eul!"

He was about to run towards the door when Ji Hoo informed that Jun Pyo and Jan Di had already found her and they were going to bring her back to the apartment.

"Will she believe me? Please God, make her believe me."

Ten minutes later, the doorbell chimed. Yi Jeong quickly ran to the door and opened it. Once it revealed the three persons outside, Yi Jeong staggered backwards. His heart broke instantly. Ga Eul's eyes were red and puffy, but her face was expressionless. Her hair was slightly messy.

Jan Di was holding her best friend tight. She gave him her daggers' look. Jun Pyo held Jan Di's shoulder to keep her from giving his best friend her famous spin-kick.

Yi Jeong stepped aside and let the three people came in. Oh how he wanted so, so badly to hold his Ga Eul and embrace and kiss her. He missed her bad.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo led Ga Eul to the living room to join Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Yi Jeong followed slowly behind. He fought the urge to pull Ga Eul to him and take her away from the others. They had to talk, alone.

When everybody was seated, Yi Jeong took the seat facing Ga Eul. She looked at the ring on her finger, and rubbed it softly. Yi Jeong's heart broke more, if that was even possible.

"Ga Eul.." "Yi Jeong…"

Both of them said at the same time, surprising all who was there. The two of them fixed their gazes on each other.

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry."

Again, they spoke at the same time.

"You first, Jagiya."

Ga Eul slightly cringed at his endearment. Her heart stung even more. She looked straight into his beautiful dark orbs.

"I… I don't think that I can do this anymore Yi Jeong, you and I."


	6. Sweden Part III

**A.N:** Sorry for the late update, got sick again. Still am. Hope this chapter is tolerable. Thank you again for all the support and love. Appreciate all reviews and suggestions. Enjoy your weekend ^_^

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Sweden Part III**

"Ga Eul!"

Everybody cried at the same time, shocked at her rash decision.

Jan Di, for one, even though was angry at Yi Jeong, did not expect her best friend to say that. She thought that they came back to the apartment to listen to Yi Jeong's explanation, and not this.

Jan Di knew how much love Ga Eul had for Yi Jeong. She had watched her best friend went through pain, patience, heartbreaks and many more to be with this man. How could Ga Eul easily ask for a break up? Wouldn't all her hard work, sweat and effort in the past go to waste? Jan Di could not bear to see Ga Eul go through another.

As for the F3, they were flabbergasted. What had got into Ga Eul? Was she not the kind of person who would seek for the truth, confirmation and clarification about things? She was the most rational person whom they had ever known. She was not the type of person who would simply jump into conclusions. What made Ga Eul take this out-of-her-mind decision? She loved Yi Jeong for goodness sake.

Lost at words, Yi Jeong's expression was the hardest to describe. This girl in front of him could not be his gentle yet strong Ga Eul. This girl in front him could not be his Ga Eul whom had taught him to face the harsh reality of life yet showed him all the love that still existed in the world.

This was not his Ga Eul. His Ga Eul would question everything, until she was satisfied with the answer. How could this Ga Eul in front of him right now punish him for something that he believed was her misunderstanding and misjudgment?

Has she forgotten about her promise to him? Her promise that she would never leave him forever, her promise that they will face all hurdles and challenges together. Yi Jeong was deeply puzzled. Where had his Ga Eul gone to?

"Ga Eul, are you breaking up with me?" He stared at her, disbelief evident in his eyes.

Ga Eul forced herself to be firm. She stared back at him.

"I can't do us anymore if..."

"Why? What have I done wrong?"

"Yi Jeong, I can't love someone who has another woman. So I am breaking up with you if …"

"Ga Eul! Are you crazy? I don't love any other woman. I love you, only you!" Yi Jeong screamed at her, shocking the F3, Jan Di and even Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong. Calm yourself." Ji Hoo put a hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder. He was getting worried. An angry Yi Jeong was not someone who you would want to face.

"Ga Eul. You are mistaken. That woman is not his girlfriend. Ji Hoo and I can guarantee on that," Woo Bin defended his best friend.

"But she called him Darling and if she is not his woman, why did he let her touch him? Friends don't touch friends like that."

"Ga Eul? What is wrong with you?" This time Jun Pyo was also losing his patience.

He could not believe that Ga Eul had lost faith and trust in Yi Jeong and because of what? Seeing him dance with another woman? Because that woman called him Darling? Just like that? Why did Ga Eul not give Yi Jeong a chance to explain?

Jan Di elbowed Jun Pyo for yelling at Ga Eul, to which he glared at her and mouthed "What?"

Yi Jeong pushed Ji Hoo's hand from his shoulder, stood up and grabbed Ga Eul's arm. He pulled her up quite harshly and dragged her to his bedroom.

"Yi Jeong! What are you doing?" Ga Eul screamed at him.

"Yi Jeong!" The rest of the group was surprised too. Everybody jumped up from their seats.

"Yi Jeong! Let go of me! You are hurting me!"

He ignored her cry and kept dragging her towards his bedroom. She nearly stumbled as she tried to keep up with his pace. Once they entered the room, he quickly locked the door. Yi Jeong forced Ga Eul to his bed. She fell on the bed and rubbed her sore arm.

Ga Eul was beyond shock. She knew about his temper but had never seen him like this.

Jan Di was screaming outside, calling for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, demanding that he opened the door immediately. The F3 too called Yi Jeong's name, warning him not to do anything crazy. They banged on the door continuously, and hard.

Yi Jeong went to the door and banged it too. The banging from outside stopped. "Shut up! Go away! I need to talk some sense into this girl!" However, the screams and yells from the other side commenced.

"Please, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Jan Di." His voice was now softer.

"Please. Let me talk to Ga Eul alone. I promise that I won't harm her."

The F3 heard the note of sadness in his voice. It broke their heart.

They were so happy that Yi Jeong had finally found a kindhearted girl whom had changed his life, changed him into a better and happier man. He was so much in love with this girl. They watched and listened on how he had given his very best to her. But why was she doing this to him now?

The F3 looked at each other and nodded. They believed their best friend. Yi Jeong was not the kind of man who would hit women, what more the girl whom he loved with all his heart and soul.

Yi Jeong heard some scuffles on the other side of his door, and then silence. Not long after, he heard some faint voices from the living room. He knew that his friends would not leave the apartment, and he was very thankful for it.

When he turned around, he leaned his back against the door while closing his eyes. He clenched his right hand and put it over his heart. His heart hurt so much from his regrets of his harsh actions towards his love, but mostly from the thoughts of losing her love.

"Ga Eul…" eyes still closed, he whispered her name and his heart ached even more. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

"Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong immediately opened his eyes. Ga Eul's voice was still cold. She was still rubbing her sore arm, but her eyes… what was that shine in her eyes? He did not know what it was.

He wanted to go to her, but she put up her hand and told him not to.

"Ga Eul, why are you doing this to me? To us? What you saw back then, was all her. I think she planned to make you hate me. She is crazy. Please trust me Ga Eul. Why won't you trust me? Don't believe all that you see Ga Eul. You don't know the truth and you are punishing me without even asking for the real truth. This is not you Ga Eul."

He did not care if he sounded like a weak man, pleading for a woman's love and mercy. So what if he was? What if he was a weak man? Was it wrong to fight for his love? Was it wrong to want the love from the woman whom he loved with his whole life? Was it wrong to yearn for the love of a woman whom he had every intention of marrying and be her soul mate forever?

He had vowed months ago when he finally recognized her as his soul mate. He would not let her go. He would not let anything or anybody break them apart, for he believed with all his heart that she loved him too. And right now, he was not going to let her break them apart.

"How can I trust you Yi Jeong? You are not with me every second of the day. You said that you love me, yes, when we are together. But the moment I am not with you? How can I trust you after what I saw earlier? Do you love her Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong wanted to scream. Why was she being so, so stubborn?

"Ga Eul…" he looked straight into her eyes.

"Have I not time and time again proven my love to you? Were they not enough? How else can I show you that you are the only one for me? Please, tell me Ga Eul. I'm going crazy out of my mind here. How do I make you believe that I am loyal to you? Do you want me to tell my parents, your parents and the whole world right now that I belong to you? I will do it Ga Eul. Do you want to get married today? Right now? Because if you do, I am more than willing to marry you. I want you Ga Eul. Don't you get it?"

Yi Jeong was already in tears. He was beginning to lose hope. Ga Eul seemed determined to break up with him. "NO! No Yi Jeong. You can't give up!" A voice in his mind scolded him.

Ga Eul was tight-lipped. She looked at him intensely.

Yi Jeong lowered his head and closed his eyes. He worked his mind on how else that he could make Ga Eul believe him.

When he opened his eyes, he had the shock of his life.

Ga Eul was already in front of him. She had both palms on the door, at each side of his shoulders. She had trapped him between her body and his bedroom door. She had a smile on her puffy eyed, yet beautiful face. Her scent was intoxicatingly alluring.

"Ga Eul?"

In his deep thoughts, he did not realize that she had come to him.

Immediately Ga Eul slanted her head and kissed him deeply.

Yi Jeong's eyes widened, shocked at her sudden 'attack'. She had pulled him away from the door and had her arms wrapped around his neck, all the while kissing him.

Yi Jeong closed his eyes the instant realization sunk in, and savored her kiss. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her back, with all the passion and love in his whole being.

They kissed for what felt like eternity and Yi Jeong did not want them to stop.

Yi Jeong cursed for his need of air. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. Both had their eyes closed.

Ga Eul then pulled him for another kiss, to which he gladly received and returned. But she was killing him. Her boldness was very, very enticing and he had to break the kiss again, reluctantly.

Ga Eul was breathing heavily. She looked at him and smiled. "Saranghae Yi Jeong."

"I love you too Ga Eul. Please don't ever scare me like that, ever again. I don't know what I'll do if you break up with me."

"When did I say that I'm breaking up with you?"

"Ga Eul? What?"

"I'm not breaking up with you Yi Jeong."

"But… you said…"

Ga Eul shook her head. She cupped his cheeks and made him look into her eyes. She shook her head again and said "I made a promise didn't I?"

Yi Jeong led Ga Eul to his bed. They sat at the end of the bed. He held her hands tightly. He was confused.

"You didn't let me finish what I wanted to say earlier, Yi Jeong. You cut me in the middle."

He was still confused.

Ga Eul placed a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

"Yi Jeong, I am sorry for fleeing earlier. I should not have done that. I should not have let my jealousy took control of me. I should not have let my emotions clouded my judgment. I am sorry Yi Jeong." Her vision became blurry again.

"I swear that I didn't know that she was going to do that. I am sorry too Ga Eul. I should not have let them in."

"No. I am not going to forbid you from having friends here Yi Jeong and I am not going to be a controlling girlfriend. You are free to befriend anybody whom you want to."

"Ga Eul?"

"Let me finish what I was supposed to say before you cut me off." Her voice sounded serious.

"I can't do us anymore if…"

"Ga Eul!" He was confused again.

"Yi Jeong. You are doing it again. Let me finish my sentence, please." She suddenly kissed him again. "Will that keep you quiet for a while?"

Yi Jeong nodded and put his right index finger on his lips, agreed that he would zipped his mouth until it was OK to speak.

"I mean it. You are free to befriend anybody whom you want to. However, I can't do us anymore if you love another woman Yi Jeong. The moment you decide to let in another into your heart, you must tell me. I can't love a man who has another woman, even if you still love me. Call me selfish, call me jealous, I admit that I am those, but I don't want to share your love with another. I want you, the whole of you for myself."

Yi Jeong's eyes went wide. He wanted to say something, but she shook her head. She was not done yet.

"When I ran away I really wanted to break up with you. It hurt so much to see her leaned so close to you and called you Darling. Looking at the both of you, handsome you and beautiful her, you looked perfect together. I then lost it."

Her eyes were sad.

"But as I sat in that cold park, with Jan Di holding me, it came to me that I was not being fair to you. You have showed me so, so many times before that I have no reason at all to doubt your love for me. I can't let a dance and Darling affect me."

She was ashamed of her doubt on his loyalty.

"Yi Jeong, will you forgive me for doubting you?" She searched his eyes for an answer.

"No. I won't."

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul was very surprised at his answer. "You won't forgive me?" She lost count on the number of times that her tear gate had opened tonight.

Yi Jeong cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"No. I won't unless you promise me that this will never happen again, ever."

"I promise." She answered with a whisper.

"I can't hear you Ga Eul. What did you say?"

"I promise." She said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you."

"I promise. I promise. I promise. I love you So Yi Jeong." She embraced him as tight as she could.

He embraced her as tight. "Nado saranghae Jagiya."

They held on to each other for a few minutes. Each was glad and relieved that all was well again. Both learned some valuable lessons tonight. For Ga Eul, she should not jump into conclusions and make a rash decision. She should not let her emotions control her.

For Yi Jeong, he learned something new about her. She had jealous and possessive bones in her, and he loved it very much. However, she too was firm about her stand of leaving him should he love another. Then again, there would never be another woman who could steal his heart anymore for he had already lost it, stolen by this beautiful girl in his arms.

"Yi Jeong, you know what? You passed the test."

"What? Test? What test? Are you testing me?"

She laughed softly. "No. But I think that you passed the Seduction test. You didn't fall for that gorgeous girl."

"Gorgeous? Tsk. You are much more gorgeous. Haven't you looked into the mirrors? And of course I'd pass all Seduction tests. I am Chu Ga Eul's soul mate."

She hit his shoulder playfully. He placed a long kiss on her forehead.

"Shall we go out to our friends? Poor them, Ga Eul. You scared the hell out of them."

"Yi Jeong! Language!"

He snickered and pinched her nose.

"Shall we? I'm not sure how much longer can Jun Pyo hold Jan Di before she comes and kicks the door to save you."

Ga Eul grinned and nodded. They shared another quick kiss before they opened the door and joined their friends.

* * *

"What a relief, Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong." Eun-Kyung wiped her forehead. Dae-Hyun grinned at her reaction. She was really a hopeless romantic.

"I was scared Omma, Appa." Jae Hwa added to Eun-Kyung Unnie's comment. "I thought that Omma was leaving Appa for good."

Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan too, agreed. If Omma left Appa, Appa will be sad and alone. Who will take care of Appa then? They did not want any witches to do so.

"Appa, Appa is not allowed to be a naughty boy, arasso?" Jae Hwa 'warned' Appa. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed at their eldest daughter's 'warning'. Yi Jeong ruffled her hair, messing the neatly braided hair.

"Omma, is Stockholm beautiful like Seoul?" Dae-Hwan was curious. He had never visited the city. He would love to take pictures of its beautiful places with his Polaroid camera.

"Appa, what did Aunt Jan Di say after that?" Dae-Jung's curiosity button too, was still switched on. He remembered that Appa said something about Aunt Jan Di's famous spin kick.

"Omma, how long did Omma stay there?" Jae Hwa wanted to hear all about Omma's trip.

"Omma, what did Omma give to Appa for Appa's birthday?" Dae-Hyun wanted to know about it since Uncle Woo Bin mentioned that Omma will kill Uncle Woo Bin if he told Appa what the present was.

Eun-Kyung put a hand on Dae-Hyun's arm, and looked at him. Dae-Hyun turned his head a little to look at her, and she nodded. She wanted to know too.

Just as Yi Jeong was about to continue with their story, little Jae Eun cried. She had awoken. Ga Eul wanted to get her but Yi Jeong beat her to it. He gently patted Jae Eun back to sleep, but she did not want to. She extended her arms to Appa. "Papa, papa, up, up, Omma Eunnie Omma."

Yi Jeong took his little one up, together with the small blanket. Ga Eul asked Dae-Hwan to sit with Dae-Hyun Hyung. Jae Eun was excited to see everybody was still there. She clapped her hands. Yi Jeong kissed her cheeks and gave her to Ga Eul. He then placed the small blanket around her shoulders and front to let her feed their youngest daughter with ease and comfort.

* * *

When both of them went to the living room, the table was already cleared except for Ga Eul's present. It seemed that Jan Di had cleaned the whole place too, as she had to calm down her nervousness and anxiety of thinking about her best friend in that bedroom with the former Casanova.

The F3 and Jan Di were surprise to see their two friends, hand-in-hand and were all smiles. They were relieved that everything was now settled and alright. Jan Di however, could not resist but to give Yi Jeong her 'friendly warning' should something like this happen again.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, I am sorry to worry you. I'm sorry too, for raising my voice at you earlier. That was rude of me. Please forgive me." Ga Eul bowed to the F3. They said "That's OK Ga Eul. We understand."

"So, bro. Shall we continue with the party?" Woo Bin was already walking towards the kitchen to take some wine and beers. Jan Di followed suit. All these drama was making her hungry.

They talked and drank and danced throughout the night. They sang happy birthday to Yi Jeong. There was no cake since the initial plan when they arrived at Yi Jeong's apartment was to go out for dinner to celebrate.

"Where are you staying for the night?" asked Yi Jeong. He had his arms around Ga Eul's shoulders.

"At Shinhwa Hotel of course." Said Jun Pyo. The Shinhwa Hotel Stockholm was the latest addition to the chain of hotels owned by Shinhwa.

"Why not stay here? There are enough bedrooms here. Moreover, it's easier for us to go out and all. Less travelling." Yi Jeong further suggested.

"No no no no. No thank you Yi Jeong Sunbae. He he he he." Jan Di quickly declined the offer.

"Yah! Jan Di! Why? I think it's a great idea." Jun Pyo was already frowning at her.

"Yah! Jun Pyo! Our bags are at the hotel. You ordered them to be sent there, remember?" Jan Di scolded him back.

"I can call the hotel and ask them to bring our bags here. That's not a problem at all." The Shinhwa Heir did not want to lose on this 'fight'.

"But Ga Eul and I, we …"

"Jun Pyo, that's OK. If the girls wanted to stay at the hotel, I can always go there too. No big deal." Yi Jeong understood that Jan Di was still nervous and uncomfortable at the idea of women sharing a house with men, even if it was only for a few nights.

"Then it's settled. Come on guys. Let's clean up and Yi Jeong, go pack your bags." Woo Bin clapped his hands, ordering everybody to start working.

An hour and a half later, they were already at the hotel. Ga Eul shared a suite with Jan Di while the F4 had one for each. It was a long day for all of them. They were exhausted from the long plane trip and the whole drama.

Ga Eul and Jan Di were already in bed when the doorbell rang. Jan Di murmured something that Ga Eul could not understand. They did not order any room service, did they? Ga Eul got up from the bed and looked through the peephole.

"Yi Jeong?"

She quickly opened the door. Yi Jeong looked at her up and down, with an amused expression. Ga Eul's eyes widen and looked down. Was there something on her clothes?

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Seriously? Ga Eul?"

"Yah! I like Sonic. So what?" She was wearing Sonic the Hedgehog pajama. It was a birthday gift from her cousin.

Yi Jeong laughed softly, another thing about his girlfriend that he learned tonight.

"What's wrong Yi Jeong? Do you need help with anything? What time is it?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. No, I don't need any help and it's five to midnight."

"Then? Why are you here? I'm sleepy. Go to sleep Mr. So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong laughed again.

"I want to remind you that you have not given me my birthday present. The small box, remember?"

"What? I haven't? Oh my god. I forgot. I'm sorry Yi Jeong. Can't you just wait until tomorrow? I promise." Now was not an appropriate time and place to give it.

Yi Jeong pouted, pretending that he was sad.

Ga Eul felt guilty. She extended her hand to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry Yi Jeong."

He took a step closer. Ga Eul swallowed hard. What is he going to do? He's not coming into the room, is he? Jan Di is here. Ga Eul turned her head to check on Jan Di. Silent. Jan Di was fast asleep.

Then, Yi Jeong held her right shoulder, put a finger under her chin to turn her head back to him, and kissed her deeply.

"Goodnight Jagiya. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at her, waved goodbye and left with a smug face.

Ga Eul stood frozen, watching Yi Jeong entered his suite which was just two doors away. What just happened?

* * *

Breakfast buffet was delicious with so many types of bread, pastries, eggs, noodles, kimchi, fruits, cheeses, filmjölk, porridges, and more. It was also a rule that every hotel of Shinhwa served Korean food at every meal, Jun Pyo made sure of that. It was like food haven to Ga Eul and Jan Di. The F4 watched the two girls ate with amazement. Where do all those food go, considering that the girls were slim?

The first destination after breakfast was Yi Jeong's University. They were lucky because Yi Jeong did not have any class today. The University was huge and magnificent with its buildings' historic grand architecture. Ga Eul could not stop clicking on her camera.

Yi Jeong took them to all his classrooms and pottery studio. He showed them his pots, vases and other pieces. The F3 could see that his hands were recovering well from the therapies. His works were exquisite.

They were on their way to the University's maze garden when a voice startled them.

"So Yi Jeong, Darling. You're here. You are early for our date."

It was Regine.

Everybody, especially Yi Jeong and Jan Di tried to control their temper. Ga Eul held Yi Jeong's arms firmly and Jun Pyo held Jan Di's.

Ji Hoo exchanged looks with Woo Bin and the latter nodded. Woo Bin approached Regine while Ji Hoo motioned everybody to leave the spot.

"Regine Ivarsson?" Woo Bin offered his hand for a shake.

She did not take it. She stretched her neck to see Yi Jeong and the others leaving. "Yi Jeong! Darling! Where are you going?"

"Miss Ivarsson. Let's have a talk, shall we?" Woo Bin suggested that they took a seat at a nearby bench.

She refused. "What do you want Mister?"

"OK. I'll go straight to the point then." He looked straight into her eyes. His eyes were cold and his voice icy.

"We know what your intention with Yi Jeong is. Please don't ever disturb him again. He does not like you and will never like you. You see that beautiful girl with him there? He's in love with her. He is going to marry her after his graduation."

Regine wanted to cut in.

"I am not a nice guy Miss Ivarsson. We are watching you closely. If we see that you try to do something bad to Yi Jeong or Ga Eul, you are going to regret it. We know about your dirty little secrets with married men, Miss Ivarsson. Not only here in the University, but also outside. Aren't you also working part time at a night club as a dancer? We know what you do there too. Would like to see some of your pictures? I have them in my bag. We also know who your family is. Poor Papa and Mama if they know what their only princess is doing don't you think?"

Regine's eyes widened, her jaw dropped.

"Yes, Miss Ivarsson. We know everything about you." He stressed on the words 'know everything'.

"So, are we good? Do I make myself clear? I would like it best if you could make yourself scarce from Yi Jeong, but you are still his classmate. So, you know what to do, right Miss Ivarsson?"

She was still frozen stiff.

Woo Bin leaned towards her face. "Stay. Away. From. Yi Jeong."

Woo Bin then patted her shoulder, smirked and left.

* * *

After dinner, everybody stayed at the hotel lounge to enjoy some lovely live performance. They talked about their day trip and shared their favorite place.

Ji Hoo liked the many museums and art galleries that Stockholm had to offer. He mentioned a particular painting that caught his eyes. Yi Jeong promised to buy him that painting. Woo Bin was more interested in the clubs and stated that he would definitely go to at least one before they go back to South Korea. He wanted to compare the clubs here with his back home.

Jan Di and Ga Eul basically love the whole city. It was their first time here. Everything was interesting and fascinating for them. The people were nice and kind too, helping them with some normal tourists' words to get around. Of course Yi Jeong was there to be their translator, but the girls wanted to experience it themselves. Jun Pyo was OK since he had been to Stockholm for so many times before.

"Jagiya," Yi Jeong tugged Ga Eul's arm. Her face went crimson instantly. She was still not used to Yi Jeong calling her Jagiya in front of their friends. She pinched his arm lightly.

"When do I get my birthday present?"

The F3 and Jan Di looked at her. They thought that she had given it to him last night.

Ga Eul pulled out the small box from her tote bag and gave it to Yi Jeong. "Happy Birthday, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong impatiently opened his present. He took the content out of the box and admired the craftsmanship. He already knew who made it since Woo Bin had told him last night. The F3 and Jan Di were all smiles. Ga Eul on the other hand was nervous.

"It's beautiful Jagiya."

It was a simple handmade clay bracelet. What made it different were the small autumn leaf charms that had the Korean characters of his name on them, and small pots charms with the Korean characters of her name. In between their names was a heart shape charm.

"Do you like it Yi Jeong? I know that it's not beautiful. I'm not good with the clay like you. I hope you…"

"I love it Jagiya. Thank you." He kissed her on her cheek, turning it redder. Their friends smiled and chuckled softly.

He held his hand up for her to put the bracelet on. It was a perfect fit.

It was the best birthday present that he had ever received.


	7. Sweden Part IV

**A.N:** Hello lovely readers. It had been a busy week. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Still, thank you very much for the continuous support and awesome reviews.

To **SOEULCOUPLE** , thank you for your reviews. Yes, it was intentional that one time GE was questioning him and being cold then suddenly she was sorry and guilty. She was really sorry and guilty for doubting his loyalty, but as she was about to tell him her stand and YJ screamed at her, a flash of Regine with YJ came to her mind and that made her mad and unfortunately led to that question. That was her moment of weakness. I'm sorry if you felt that it was kind of off since I did not write it clearly. I apologize for that. Hope it won't hinder you for sharing more of your thoughts about this story. ^_^

Have a great week all.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children. Some of the places in here are real.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sweden Part IV**

"Appa, did Appa come back home for holidays after Omma went to see Appa? Poor Omma if Appa didn't. Omma must have missed Appa very much, especially when Mr. Park Sir was disturbing Omma."

Jae Hwa suddenly thought about Mr. Park Chung-Suk and it made her sad recalling all those hurtful events months ago. She held her tears.

Ga Eul, Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung sported the same somber look upon hearing the name of Mr. Park. The episodes with Mr. Park would forever be the dark part of their young lives. However, all were in the past and they had learned valuable lessons from the experience.

Yi Jeong gently caressed his eldest daughter's cheek.

"Hey hey Darling, please don't cry. Appa is sorry for all the things that Mr. Park had done to you, and your brothers. How Appa wished that Appa could turn back time so that you would not go through it all. But there's a reason to everything for us to learn from and try to be better people."

Jae Hwa held Appa's hand and nodded. She gave Appa her smile that looked exactly like Omma's and Dae-Jung's. She then hugged Appa. Appa hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan did not want to be left out. They too then hugged and kissed Appa's cheeks, to which Appa returned. Ga Eul pushed back her tears. She felt blessed that her children loved their Appa very much.

Ga Eul's childhood was the total opposite of Yi Jeong's. While his was spent with loneliness, hate, depression, and love deprived, hers was the best. Being the only child guaranteed all the love and attention from her parents. Even though they were not rich, her parents had given their very best to raise her to be who she was now. They taught her that money should not be the sole reason to living. They might not be Yi Jeong-rich, but they made do with whatever they had and were still able to be happy. Of course having extra money helped, but her Appa said that money should not dictate their life.

She wanted the same for her children. She wanted her children to explore and enjoy life and live by the good values and virtues. She wanted a family filled with love for each other even if it came with the many fights and banters among the children. Most importantly, she wanted her beloved husband, So Yi Jeong, to walk through what each child should have, to what his childhood was supposed to be: be loved and full of happiness. She strongly believed that it was still not too late for him to have those, even if now, it was through their children.

She watched the happy and content glow on her husband's handsome face as he hugged their children. She already knew years ago, when he was still South Korea's infamous Casanova, that he had a loving soul. He was a kind man with so much love in his being. His kindness to her was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. Unfortunately, he hid those love behind the cold heartless mask that he wore, which also hid his hurting heart and the dark secrets of his family. She wanted him to come out of his hiding, show the world the real So Yi Jeong, and share his love with her. She was grateful and blessed that he eventually did.

Ga Eul carefully shifted, not wanting to wake her little one whom had gone back to her dream land, and gave Yi Jeong a long sweet kiss. He was pleasantly surprised. He looked at her, his expression puzzled too. "Jagiya?" She just smiled at him and said Saranghae Honey and kissed him again. The children smiled as they too felt the love of Omma for Appa.

"Saranghae Jagiya." Yi Jeong absolutely loved it whenever Ga Eul surprised him with any displays of affection. Going into 16 years of marriage, she never failed to surprise him.

Ga Eul then put Jae Eun back on the bed and again, joined their big group on the floor. Dae-Jung immediately sat on her lap which upset Dae-Hwan. Dae-Hwan pulled Hyung's hand. He wanted to be the one on Omma's lap. They fought for a while before Dae-Hyun suggested a three questions quiz about their recent holiday trip. The prize, of course, was that special place. Dae-Jung won, but the second prize was equally satisfying and great: Appa's lap. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa laughed at the two brothers' antics.

Eun-Kyung watched her Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul's big family with amusement and a tinge of jealousy. She wished that she had a big one as well. The power of heaven above heard her wish and prayers. She was going to be a Noona soon. Her Omma was now seven months pregnant. Her Appa was the happiest person when they first knew about it. "At last, Appa will have a gang. Both of you can't bully Appa anymore," as Woo Bin smugly told Jae Kyung and Eun-Kyung.

He wished for Yi Jeong to get another baby girl, Jun Pyo to be blessed with a daughter, and Ji Hoo to get married soon and have a daughter. Woo Bin would love for his unborn son to be matched with either one of his best friends' daughter. Jae Kyung agreed too. Eun-Kyung rolled her eyes for Appa and Omma were already thinking way ahead to the future of her still-in-Omma's tummy-brother's marriage.

All the talking and story-telling was making everybody thirsty. Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung volunteered to get some water and warm milk from the kitchen downstairs. Dae-Hyun went with them. They took along the tray that Omma brought in earlier. As the three teenagers walked down the stairs, the elder Sos could hear their voices, excitedly sharing their opinions about Appa and Omma's story.

While waiting for their water and milk, Dae-Hwan kept yawning. It was already quarter to ten, way past his bedtime. Yi Jeong suggested that he slept on the bed, but he refused. He did not want to miss out on Appa and Omma's story. He even asked Appa to pinch him if he later dozed off in the middle of the story. Yi Jeong tickled Dae-Hwan's waist, to which his chubby little guy laughed uncontrollably. Yi Jeong told Dae-Hwan that it was OK to fall asleep. Appa could always tell Hwannie the story at another time.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul and Dae-Jung were engaged in their own fingers game. One would form some shape with his or her fingers and the other had to guess what it was. A few seconds or so, they broke into cheers and laughter when a guess was correct or the shape was funny. Whenever little Jae Eun made a sound after a cheer or laughter, the mother and son would place their fingers over their lips, giggled softly and tried to lower down their voices, but that did not last long as they had so much fun with the game.

Not long after, the two pretty girls and Dae-Hyun came back with two trays, one with the drinks and another with two plates of cookies and crackers.

"Darling? Cookies and crackers? It's already too late for food," Yi Jeong queried because the latest time that the children usually had supper was at 9. He did not want the children to be hyper from the excess sugar until so late into the night.

"Awww, please Appa? Darling's hungry. Please? Besides, listening to Appa and Omma's story is like watching a movie, and movie means cookies because we don't have popcorns at the moment. And it's not like we have school tomorrow. Please Appa? Omma, please say yes too?" Jae Hwa clasped her hands while presenting her case, fluttering her eyelashes. The rest of the children did the same.

Ga Eul shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her husband. He heaved a sigh. "Alright, alright. Only because Eun-Kyung is here, Appa'll give it a pass."

Jae Hwa immediately kissed Appa's cheek. "Thank you Appa. Darling love Appa." The others clapped their hands and were instantly rewarded with Jae Eun's short cry. Ga Eul put her index finger on her smiling lips, reminding them to be a little quiet. The little girl went back to sleep.

All were freshly quenched of their thirst and ready to continue with the story. The seating arrangement was still the same: Dae-Jung with Omma, Dae-Hwan with Appa while Jae-Hwa laid her head on Eun-Kyung Unnie's lap and Dae-Hyun sat next to Eun-Kyung. Jae Hwa managed to pinch her Oppa's thigh as a warning. Oppa was not to sit too close to Unnie. Dae-Hyun poked his sister's waist in return. Both exchanged glares before turning their attention to Appa and Omma.

"So, shall we continue?"

* * *

The F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul' surprise visit to Sweden was only for five days, much to Yi Jeong's frustration. However, Jun Pyo had to settle some business back home before he went back to the America. Ga Eul and Jan Di too, were not too keen on skipping classes for so long.

They spent their days with more tours and visits. They loved the world's longest art exhibit in the subways of Stockholm; enjoyed the breathtaking view of the city from the SkyView gondola that went all the way up to the top of Ericsson Globe, the world's largest spherical building; admired Monteliusvägen, a scenic walkway along the heights of Södermalm that overlooked Riddarfjärden, Kungsholmen, the City Hall and Old Town and said to be a popular place to get engaged; indulged in delicious lunches, brunches and dinners of Swedish cuisine, and many more.

Due to his classes, Yi Jeong was not able to join the group in some of their tours. When he first entered the classroom, he was quite anxious at the thought of seeing Regine and his other friends. However, throughout the classes Regine kept her distance and did not even try to talk to him although she sometimes threw glances at him.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had filled him in about Regine. He was shocked at the information. He did feel sad that she opted for that kind of life in order to sustain her craves for a luxurious lifestyle. He could only pray that someday Regine would 'wake up' and changed her way. He hoped that she would use her pottery skill to achieve what she wanted for he believed that she was also good in the craft. Having felt that, he was still grateful and relieved that Regine did not make any mad crazy moves on him since then. It seemed that Woo Bin was successful in his 'threat'.

Their other friends who came that night too felt awkward every time their eyes met. Yi Jeong had apologized again on his sudden rude behavior. However, if they decided not to befriend him anymore, he could understand why, though it would be sad if that was to happen.

Yi Jeong hated that he missed a few excursions with his buddies and the girls during the day, but he made sure that the nights were spent with them. On Woo Bin's request, they even went to a couple of glamorous night clubs. Woo Bin was ecstatic. He took mental notes on how to make his own clubs much more interesting and happening. Jun Pyo and Jan Di shared a few dances on the floor, and sometimes Ji Hoo, surprisingly, joined them too.

All those years of clubbing and nightlife were not meaningless after all, as Yi Jeong showed Ga Eul his smooth dance moves and charmed her more and more. Her heartbeats escalated whenever he pulled her flushed against him and whispered sweet love. He too, stole a few kisses in between the songs. She also felt his heart beat faster every time she embraced him back.

Stockholm was definitely a heaven for Yi Jeong for he was able to be with his girlfriend without worrying much about the paparazzi. He was free to be close to her, hug her and kiss her. Yi Jeong wished that the nights would not end. He truly loved his time with Ga Eul and enjoyed her company immensely.

It was the last night before the group went back to South Korea.

"Ga Eul, do you have to go back tomorrow? Please stay with me." He played with her strands of hair. They were alone, each lied on the recliner on the balcony of his apartment, side by side, watching the beautiful full moon. It was a mild winter night.

The rest went for their last city ride before their flight first thing tomorrow morning. At first Ga Eul and Yi Jeong wanted to follow them, but Jan Di said no, reasoning that the two of them should spend some time together while they can. They did not know when they would see him again.

The whole group was surprised to hear that coming from Jan Di. Jun Pyo had to ask Jan Di thrice if she was OK. Ji Hoo smiled at Jan Di while Woo Bin grinned widely. They left the apartment after Jan Di warned Yi Jeong to not break her trust and that he would not do anything funny to her best friend. Yi Jeong gave her his word.

Ga Eul sat upright and turned to her side to look at him.

"Yi Jeong. Please stop making me feel guilty. I want to stay longer but I really can't. My classes and halmoni…"

She was cut off by his index finger on her lips. He too, had sat up. She gazed into his longing eyes.

"Three more years without you here with me is a torture."

She felt guiltier. "Yi Jeong. It's the same for me but we've discussed this." She had her palms on both his cheeks.

"I know. I know. You are one cruel woman, Miss Chu Ga Eul. What have you done to me?" He stood up, took her hands and pulled her up. He then put one hand on her waist and led her to the railings. Her heart felt like it would burst from his warm hand.

She quickly brought his hand up and touched the bracelet that she made with all the love in her. She had to control herself from kissing him senseless.

"Yi Jeong, do you know what this means?"

He nodded. "My name on the autumn leaves. You have only me in your heart and mind. Your name on the little pots, that's you and only you with me. Both of us are meant to be together and will never separate because we are also linked by our love." He showed her the little heart shaped charm between their names.

A wide smile etched on her lovely face. "My boyfriend is a very smart man." She gave him two thumbs up. "Of course! I'm So Yi Jeong." She shook her head and changed the two thumbs up to two thumbs down. "I change my mind. Too arrogant Mr. So Yi Jeong." He laughed and ruffled her hair, to which she hissed and playfully slapped his hand away.

"I'm not going to take this off. This is going to protect me from these women. If they come to me, I'll straight away show this to them. Thank you Jagiya."

Ga Eul laughed as she slapped his shoulder, this time a little harder.

"Saranghae So Yi Jeong." "Saranghae Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong then turned Ga Eul to face the city. He then stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and rested his head on her right shoulder. He felt her shiver before she put her hands on his. "Are you cold Jagiya?" She nodded a little and he tightened his embrace. She then closed her eyes to relish his warmth.

Ga Eul opened her eyes and admired the city's glittering lights. "Yi Jeong, when do I get to see you again?"

"When we have our weekly video chat. Why do you ask?" He too, was looking straight ahead.

"No, I mean, like this. Don't you want to come back for the holidays?"

He was silent for some moment. He did not really have an exact answer to that. Of course he wanted to come back, but he received an offer to hold a joint exhibition with his Professor. The exhibition would be sponsored by the University and Sweden Art Museum. He could not miss this opportunity. His Professor even told him that if this first exhibition was a success, they were going to have it every year during the holidays. He had already started to work on his first piece. How was he going to tell her that he very much wanted to be with her but he too, did not want to miss out on this golden opportunity?

"Yi Jeong?"

Her sweet voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He decided to be honest with her. After all, other than trust, their relationship was based on honesty too.

After he had told her the news, he felt her stiffened. He was afraid that she would be devastated at the news, that she would be sad to not being able to see him in person for another three years. However, it did not take her long to relax again. She turned her head to meet his eyes and smiled.

"That's wonderful Yi Jeong. Congratulations."

He was surprised at her words. She is OK with this arrangement? How could she be so strong? Does she not want to see me too?

"Silly Yi Jeong. We can still video chat, remember? The exhibition is much more important. You need to show the whole world that you are still one of the best potters. I will not hold you back from your dreams Yi Jeong."

Again, he was surprised. She understood his unsaid questions. She gave him a peck on his lips and turned back to enjoy the city lights. A smile never left her. She was truly proud that he was receiving more and more acknowledgment for his wonderful craft. Yes, she would not deny the fact that she did feel sad as she would not see him for a long, long time after tomorrow, but she quickly chased that feeling away. His dreams came first and she was not going to be a whiny, controlling girlfriend.

Yi Jeong held her tighter and turned his attention back to the beautiful Stockholm in front, blessed that his girlfriend was a wonderful and an understanding person. They spent another few minutes in comfortable silence before he felt her shivered more. It was getting colder.

They went inside and continued their conversations in the living room. They talked about her new experience here. He promised that someday he would bring her back to Sweden to explore more of this wonderful country, especially his favorite places, just the two of them.

Occasionally their talk turned to arguments when either one of them purposely riled up the other just to see his or her reactions, but they quickly made up afterwards. When they were tired of talking, they simply cuddled and watched whatever interesting show the many channels on TV had to offer.

Yi Jeong was going to miss Ga Eul very, very much, and so was she.

* * *

 **About one year later**

"Hurry up Jan Di! The car is going to be here any minute now. Hurry up! They are already waiting for us at the church." Ga Eul bellowed to her best friend from downstairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Aish…" Jan Di yelled back and rushed down the stairs but still careful not to trip on her long light purple dress. She was not used to wearing long dresses. She muttered angry words at Jun Pyo who bought her the dress.

Just as she reached the last step of the stairs, they heard the car engine. "Come on Jan Di. Quick." Jun Pyo had sent his driver to pick the two girls up from Jan Di's house. They were going to Il Hyun and Eun Jae's wedding. Both girls received the invitation for different reasons; Jan Di for being Yi Jeong's close friend and Ga Eul as Eun Jae's former student. Yet, the girls were more than happy to go.

However, Ga Eul was also sad because Yi Jeong could not come back for his brother's wedding. He told her that he had to go to Amsterdam with his Professor for another exhibition. It was a last minute offer by the University. His family was upset at first. As much as they wanted him to be here for the wedding, they could not change the date since everything was already settled and decided on much, much earlier. Plus, they did not want his to miss out on another chance to meet the other world renowned figures in pottery and art. His family promised to send him the video of the whole wedding ceremony and all.

When they arrived at the church, Jan Di called Jun Pyo for the F3's whereabouts. He directed her to the VIP room next to the groom's room. The girls rushed in and found the large room with ease. When they entered, they were greeted by the F3, Jun Pyo's parents, Woo Bin's parents and Ji Hoo's grandfather. A few of the groom's close relatives were also present. Yi Jeong's parents were next door with Il Hyun. The girls bowed to the elders and quickly went to join the F3.

They chatted for about ten minutes before an usher came in and requested them to join the other guests. The wedding was about to start in another fifteen minutes. All went and took their seats at the groom's side of guests. The priest was already at the altar waiting for the important people.

Then, the groom and his family walked in. Ga Eul's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she caught sight of that familiar silhouette that she missed so, so much.

"Yi Jeong?" She asked out loud. Jan Di and the F3 softly laughed when they heard her. Ga Eul turned to look at them and frowned. "All of you… why didn't you tell me? But he said that he couldn't make it? When did you know?" Before any of them could answer her, she was already looking at Yi Jeong again. She touched the band on her finger. She had to restrain herself from going to him. She must not ruin Eun Jae and Il Hyun's wedding.

She was surprised, but elated. She felt her eyes sting a little. She was near tears and no word could describe what she felt to see him there. She could not peel her eyes off of him. She watched him walked pass by. He was drop dead handsome, as always.

Yi Jeong had to hold his laughter as he saw Ga Eul's expressions. Surprised, confused, happy and longing, all changed so fast on her lovely face. But as he was approaching her part of the seats, his heart pounded wildly.

God! She was gorgeous! She had her hair up like the time in New Caledonia when they watched the fireworks. Her make-up was minimal and she looked demure, yet enticing. She wore a simple short sleeved turquoise satin knee-length dress that accentuated her slim figure. Yi Jeong had to refrain himself from grabbing her hand and flee the church with her. He touched the bracelet on his wrist. He must not ruin Il Hyun and Eun Jae's wedding.

As he walked by the group, he smiled and nodded to the guys and Jan Di. He then lingered his gaze on Ga Eul. He gave her his special smile which he was sure was going to melt her heart, again. He saw her eyes widened before she quickly gave him her gorgeous smile. He wanted to kiss those lips very badly.

The wedding vows were beautiful. Eun Jae was now officially Il Hyun's wife. Mr. and Mrs. So too, were the happiest of them all. They thanked the guests for gracing the ceremony as they and the newlyweds walked out to get ready for the wedding reception tonight. Yi Jeong stayed back to be with his best friends and Jan Di, and of course to meet that one special girl.

When they were the only one left there, Ga Eul quickly confronted Yi Jeong. He just laughed at her. It seemed that the exhibition in Amsterdam was postponed to a much later date due to some major structure problems at the Hall where the exhibition was to be held. Yi Jeong told the F3 and Jan Di not to tell Ga Eul about his return. He wanted to surprise her. Ga Eul lightly hit Yi Jeong's shoulder for she was truly surprised. Yi Jeong and the rest laughed out louder. They then left to get ready for tonight. Yi Jeong had his hand on the small of Ga Eul's back before they exited the church, jumbling up the peace in her system.

The wedding reception was held at Shinhwa Hotel. Jan Di and Ga Eul were given a suite at the hotel. Jun Pyo insisted saying that it would be much easier for the girls to change and come down to the Grand Ballroom. It was indeed a grandiose event. All the VVIPs and VIPs of the elite society were there.

During the reception, Yi Jeong sat at the grand table with the newlyweds, his parents and Eun Jae's parents. As they enjoyed dinner, he glanced at Ga Eul every few minutes or so. She was killing him. She was again, testing his young being. She wore a simple evening long dress with little sparkling beads scattered on her middle part of the dress, and she looked like an angel. This time she let her long silky hair down and adorned it with a simple diamante headband. It did not help when he caught her glances at him with that smile of hers that he loved very much.

Yi Jeong let out a relieved sigh when it was time for the bride and the groom to have their first dance. It also meant that he could finally get to mingle with his friends. He quickly went to their table. Some guests then joined in on the dance floor. They too went to the floor and danced as a group. It was a fun night. At half past eleven, Jun Pyo had his driver sent Jan Di and Ga Eul back to their homes afterwards. Ga Eul was too tired that she went straight to bed without changing her dress.

She woke up to her alarm at six in the morning. As if on cue, there was an incoming message on her mobile phone. She took her phone and looked at the small screen. There were 20 messages from Yi Jeong. The first five were him asking her if she had safely arrived home. Next, he wrote that he knew she was safe at home after he called Jun Pyo to ask about it, and figured that she was already asleep. The next four were him wishing her goodnight, sweet dreams, dream of me and Saranghae Jagiya. The other five were their pictures from the wedding and four were candid pictures of her at the wedding. She wondered when he took those. The recent message was his good morning wish and asked her to come to his studio before lunch time. He too, reminded her to wear her ring. "Silly Yi Jeong. Of course I'd wear it."

Ga Eul took the bus to Yi Jeong's studio. She missed the place. Since he left, she sometimes passed this area when she missed him too much. It was nostalgic. "You got it bad Ga Eul. You got it bad," as Jan Di shook her head and laughed every time Ga Eul told her that she had gone to his studio.

As she entered the premise, she was pleasantly welcomed by the sweet flowery aroma of cherry blossoms and jasmines. On the floor was a path of small Sonic the Hedgehog dolls, each with a stalk of fresh red or pink or white rose in its hand. The path led to the middle of the studio where he was waiting for her. He held a bigger sized Sonic doll. Ga Eul cupped her cheeks. This was so unexpected. She slowly approached him.

When she was a hand length apart, he held out his hand, in which she gladly took. He quickly pulled her towards him, startling her a little. He then held her waist and stole a kiss. "Yi Jeong?"

"Annyeong Jagiya. I miss you."

"I miss you too. What is all these Yi Jeong? What's with all the dolls and roses?"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing at all. I just remembered last night that you like Sonic." Yi Jeong grinned.

She looked at him, not believing that it was nothing. "What is he up to?" as she wondered silently.

"Let's eat first. Swedish lunch."

The food was good. It was all Yi Jeong, from the cooking to the table decorations. She teased him saying that she would love to have a husband who can cook, and that she can just relax at home. He replied by saying that he would not mind cooking for his beloved wife. Ga Eul blushed at his word of wife.

After a few more teases between them, he led her to the middle of the studio again, where the big Sonic doll was loyally waiting for them on the floor. He told her to stay there for a second as he went and put on his favorite compilation of love songs CD. He quickly got back to her, took her hands and led her on a slow dance. She raised her eyebrows, questioning him.

"We didn't get to dance alone last night. So I'm making up to you now." He gazed at her lovingly. His smile never left.

"So die hard romantic, Mr. So Yi Jeong." Ga Eul teased him more. "And so cheesy."

"Yah! Miss Chu Ga Eul! Don't you dare ruin the moment. I won't let you, this time." He pretended to scold her.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "But we are not alone, Yi Jeong." She tilted her head towards the many Sonic dolls.

He looked at the dolls on the floor. "Oh! I don't mind having them here. They can be our witnesses."

He then pulled her closer and they danced in silence. Their eyes locked on each other's, immersed in their own world. The songs in the background were calming and soothing.

When the last song ended, he kissed her forehead and took two steps backwards. Ga Eul had a puzzled look. Yi Jeong then went down on one knee and held her right hand, his eyes still on hers. Ga Eul gasped.

Yi Jeong pulled out a small box from his pocket and showed it to her. Ga Eul held her breath.

He finally opened the box and she instantly brought her hands to cover her opened mouth.

In the box was a beautiful platinum necklace with a small diamond stone enclosed in cherry blossom petals design. It was the same design as her promise ring, but it was not the only thing in the box. It came with a pair of earrings, also of the same design.

"Miss Chu Ga Eul, will you give me the honor to marry you? Will you marry me Jagiya?"

Ga Eul did not care that her tears were already leaving their dam. She immediately threw herself on Yi Jeong, nearly knocking him down. She embraced him tightly, to which he returned the gesture. She cried for nearly a minute. He rubbed her back, up and down, gently.

When she leaned back to look at him, her eyes and nose were red, as well as her cheeks. He wiped off her tears.

"Was the cry a yes or a no?"

To his surprise, Ga Eul did not answer. She just looked him in the eyes. He was beginning to feel anxious. Isn't this what she wanted? For me to propose? Was the proposal too early for her?

He received another surprise when Ga Eul suddenly claimed his lips and kissed him passionately. Her hands were already around his neck, and he returned her kiss. He did not want the kiss to end.

They reluctantly broke for air.

"Is it a yes, Jagiya?"

"Yes, yes, yes, So Yi Jeong."

It was her turn to be surprised when he leaned down to capture her soft sweet lips and kissed her senseless.


	8. After Sweden Part I

**A.N:** Hello. Took me a lot of chapters to come to the real reason of this story, no? Thank you for your time in reading it. Greatly appreciate it. Thanks again for the awesome and wonderful support. Have a great weekend all.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: After Sweden Part I**

Any parents would be angry if they knew about this. Why did the security simply let anybody came into the kindergarten premise? Did the kindergarten not have any rules and guidelines about letting unrelated, unknown people in? Did the security not know the meaning of the words children, strangers and lack of safety measures when put together? They might spell danger. The Shinhwa owner must be informed about this incident. Strangers must not be allowed to come, without proper security check, into the place where so many young children gather for their early education.

Then again, this young man was no stranger. Wearing a cool leather jacket, sporting an expensive aviator and looking very much like a superstar, was So Yi Jeong, a quarter of the famous F4 who basically ruled the kindergarten way, way back when with his fellow F3. He was allowed to roam the building free to his heart's content anytime he wanted to and anywhere he intended to until he finally found his destination and target.

Ga Eul was teaching her kindergarten children when Yi Jeong surprised her and her class with his "You still put too much pressure on your wrist." She looked up towards the classroom door and immediately stood up at the sight of the unexpected visitor. "Yi Jeong Sunbae." Though she would love to call him just Yi Jeong, she opted for her old endearment for him since the children might be more surprised if she simply called him Yi Jeong.

She did not know that he would be back today. What she knew was that he still had a few days to finish up whatever things that he needed to do before he left his University and Sweden for good. In fact, it was only two nights ago that they last chatted on the phone. This was definitely a surprise.

His whispery Annyeong and smile melted her heart in an instant. Oh how she wanted to run and be in his arms but could not. Ga Eul settled to just standing there watching him at the door, eyes locked with his and heart pounded heavily. She had missed him so very much. The last time that they were together was three days after they were officially engaged, when she and the others sent him off at the airport, two years ago. No, it was a two long, long years ago.

Yes, she had told him that she was OK with him not coming back for the holidays and that she would not hold him back from pursuing his dreams, but that did not mean that she did not miss him. But then, she thought about their years of separation and concluded that it was the best for both of them.

True, they were madly and deeply in love with each other. True, they have both sworn that no man or woman was going to break them apart, even if it was Kim Sang Bum or Kim So Eun, but the time and distance between them were very much needed.

For Ga Eul, the space of time and distance allowed her to expand her horizon and gather as much experience as possible with the many charity work, mostly involving children that she had volunteered in. They were also for her future career. Furthermore, Yi Jeong supported her volunteer work as he told her that the life of a So wife too, included lots and lots of such work and events. Crimson hues rushed to her face at his words of 'a So wife'. She was still telling herself to believe and get used to the terms.

Meanwhile for Yi Jeong, he was more than 100% definite of his love for her, but this separation had taught him to prepare himself for their life together as husband and wife. He was the So heir. His responsibilities once he stepped his feet back on Korean soil were going to challenge and test his patience, and steal his time away from her. And when that time came, he wanted to be able to face these hurdles head on without jeopardizing his relationship with the girl that had won his heart.

Most importantly, they used the time and distance to understand more about their true feelings for one another. These two elements were going to be strong testimonies of their true love.

Ga Eul was very happy that the man himself was in front of her. However she too wanted to scold him for surprising her. Moreover, he had ruined her plan to fetch him at the airport with a big banner that said 'Welcome Home So Yi Jeong. Congratulations on your graduation!' Of course, she was not going to be alone waiting for him, the F3 and Jan Di would also be there.

Ga Eul was still feeling frustrated about her ruined plan when she heard a girl clasped her hands and excitedly said something about Yi Jeong being her boyfriend. "Not boyfriend, little girl. Fiancé. I'm her fiancé." Yi Jeong corrected the girl inwardly.

Ga Eul's face reddened in an instant as she put her hand over the girl's mouth. But it was already too late. Yi Jeong was grinning wide and the rest of the children were giving her their eyebrows wiggles, grins and wide smiles. They were excited to finally put a face to Teacher Chu's boyfriend.

There were still six minutes to the bell. Ga Eul pretended that she was unaffected by her kindergarten girl's remark and motioned Yi Jeong to wait at the back of the classroom as she continued with her class. She told the children to ignore their unexpected guest. Instead they need to give their clay 'masterpiece' the finishing touches. If they could not finish it by today, they could always continue tomorrow.

As he watched his fiancée work wonders with the children, Yi Jeong could not wipe off the elated expression from his face. He was already imagining her, him and their children playing happily at a playground. Yes, their three children, two boys and a girl just like how he had imagined nearly five years ago in that historic park. Yi Jeong's smile went wider.

The classroom was at last empty, leaving just the two of them. She immediately went to him and slapped him playfully on his forearm. That was for not telling her of his arrival today. He faked a hiss and quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her closer, startling her. He then wound his hands around her slim waist.

"I miss you Jagiya. Do you miss me?" He leaned his head towards her for a kiss.

"Yi Jeong. No. This is not the place. People might see us."

She glanced over his shoulder, at her classroom door, worried if any of her colleagues was outside. She then took a step backward and pushed him gently. He pouted and sulked, to which she let a small laugh. He was still not cute when he pouted. She patted his shoulder and went to collect her handbag from the drawer. As much as she wanted to hug and kiss him, she could not risk them getting caught. There were still people outside the hall and building. The kiss would have to wait, as she too, coaxed herself.

"It had been two agonizing years, I just arrived an hour ago and you are the first person that I came to look for and no kiss? Oh come on Ga Eul. What kind of fiancée are you? I'd just go back to Sweden then." He was still sulking.

"You are just like those kids." Ga Eul quickly pinched his cheek. "I love you too, So Yi Jeong but you just have to wait arasso?" Ga Eul however was far more anxious about her friends' reactions when they walked out of that door.

He followed her as they left her classroom and proceeded to walk by her side, making her more nervous. They passed by a group of Ga Eul's friends on their way out. The group gave her curious looks as they looked at Yi Jeong next to her. Even though he was sort of out of radar these past four years, he was still the famous So Yi Jeong. People still thought that he was So Yi Jeong the Casanova, and to see him here with their kind, lovely and gentle friend? It shot their curiosity to the max.

Ga Eul wished that she was invisible. She could not handle her friends 'eyes attacks' on this very rare scene. She was very sure that her phone would be flooded with messages and she dreaded coming to work tomorrow. Ga Eul groaned inwardly and thought, "What happen to keeping their relationship a secret? So Yi Jeong is so going to die."

Yi Jeong noticed how Ga Eul was uncomfortable from the looks directed to him, her and them. He suddenly felt a little guilty to put her in this spot. However, when he was on that plane, he had decided that it was time for the whole of South Korea to know who Chu Ga Eul was. Both of them had already graduated. He was ready and he believed that she was ready too. There was now no reason to hide their sacred relationship any longer. He too was eager to tell his family about this wonderful gorgeous lady whom had captured his whole heart. With that in mind, Yi Jeong pushed away the guilt feeling.

He purposely closed their gap, his hand now grazing hers. He felt her soft hand pulled away a little, surprised at his boldness. Yi Jeong smiled at her reaction.

He nodded to her fellow friends as a sign of respect and awarded them his warm smile. Some of them seemed to freeze while some dropped their files. Yi Jeong held his laugh. He still got his charm intact and he was going to use that charm on his fiancée, on full blast.

They finally got to his car. She was lucky that the car park was empty of people. It seemed that all parents had already left after picking up their children. She wanted to confront him about what happened in front of her friends a few minutes ago, but Yi Jeong quickly opened the door for her and gently pushed her in. He then entered his side of the car and turned on the ignition. To Ga Eul's surprise, he did not drive away. Instead, he looked at her with a smile plastered on his handsome face. Ga Eul turned to him quizzically.

"You still owe me that kiss Jagiya."

Ga Eul's answer to his statement was shades of pink coloring her cheeks. She shoved his arm as she said "For one, I'm not going to kiss you for what you did in there. Yes, I'm angry at you for that. And two, we're still in the school's compound, Yi Jeong."

"But Jagiya, there's no one here. I miss you." He pouted again. She had no choice but leaned towards him and planted quick kisses on his cheeks. "There, satisfied?" she giggled and winked at him. She could never be mad at him for long. He winked back and joined in on the laugh. She was such a tease, but he loved her nonetheless.

"Yi Jeong, where are we going?" He was going towards the opposite direction of her house.

"To the beach. Jun Pyo ordered everybody to be there."

"Why? What's at the beach?"

"I don't know. He won't tell."

"But Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae have classes. How are they going to skip class?"

"Beats me. Jun Pyo just said that if everybody's not there, he'd do something crazy. Don't ask me what, but yes, he is capable of crazy." Yi Jeong laughed a little when he remembered the crazy things that little Jun Pyo had done whenever he did not get what he wanted.

Ga Eul nodded. "Alright then. Better not make Jun Pyo Sunbae mad."

Yi Jeong then took Ga Eul's hand and caressed it with his thumb. "Do you like my surprise?"

With that he got his answer when she launched into a series of reactions: a shake of the head first, then a nod, followed by a 'Why didn't you tell me' question, and before he could answer, she continued with 'I wanted to fetch you at the airport. You ruined my plan.' and another tender slap on his arm.

She paused and pouted, to which he responded by ruffling the top of her head, messing the neatly combed black silky hair. She then continued with her bombardment of questions about his long flight and if she was the only one who did not know of his arrival today. He answered yes and she replied back with a scowl. He then caressed her soft cheek to appease her.

"I love you, Mrs. So Yi Jeong-to-be."

Ga Eul forgot why she was upset with him.

A few moments of blissful silent later, she came back to earth and they continued to chat away, teased and bickered all the way to the beach. It was a thirty minutes drive from her school. Ga Eul raised the topic of their relationship out in the open, recalling the incident at school earlier. However, Yi Jeong just grinned and said that now was not the time to discuss. That called for a more appropriate place and much lengthy discussion.

When they arrived at the beach car park, Ji Hoo was already with Woo Bin, waiting for them. Jun Pyo and Jan Di were nowhere to be found. Ji Hoo said that the two of them were already on the beach, near the water line. They then went to join the two. Ga Eul told Yi Jeong that she had to go to the restroom for a while and that the F3 should go ahead. Yi Jeong wanted to wait but she insisted that she would be fine alone. Furthermore, she did not want Jun Pyo Sunbae to wait for the F3 any minute longer.

Ten minutes after, Ga Eul came out and went to find them. She held her tears as she saw the four best friends and her best friend, standing side by side with arms over each other's shoulders, facing the sea. These were the four men that had been there all these five years, protecting her and Jan Di to their very best. They had accepted two commoners into their life and treated the two of them kind and well, even if there were initially some hurtful drama among them. Should people asked her about the F4 years ago, she would have answered "F4 who?" and now, she was part of them. She was So Yi Jeong's fiancée. Destiny definitely worked in a mysterious way, but she was not about to complain.

"Hey Jan Di, did I miss anything?" as she approached them.

Everybody turned around. Jan Di squealed and went to hug her best friend. "Ga Eul! I'm glad you came. I miss you." Jan Di kissed Ga Eul's cheeks.

"Ewww Jan Di. I'm not eight years old anymore. Please." Ga Eul pretended to push herself away from Jan Di but then kissed her cheeks too.

"Ewww Ga Eul, Jan Di!" The F4 exclaimed in unison. The two young ladies laughed and were then joined by the young men. Ga Eul and Jan Di stepped closer to the men.

"What did I miss?" Ga Eul asked again.

"Jun Pyo's heartbreak," said Woo Bin.

"What? Why? What happened?" Ga Eul was confused. If Jun Pyo Sunbae was heartbroken, why did he not look like it?

Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul away from Jan Di, to which Jan Di pulled Ga Eul back to her. Yi Jeong pulled again, and Jan Di too, pulled back again. They exchanged pulls of the helpless Ga Eul. The F3 simply watched the scene with amusement etched on their faces.

"Yi Jeong, Jan Di, please. I'm not a doll."

Jun Pyo then grabbed Jan Di's arm and pulled her towards him and said, "There. Problem solved." Ji Hoo and Woo Bin laughed at their friends' childishness.

Jan Di faked a frown at Jun Pyo, and then at Yi Jeong, but smiled afterwards. She was just testing Yi Jeong Sunbae. Yes, her theory was now confirmed to be true. Yi Jeong Sunbae was going to hog Ga Eul all to himself now that he was back.

Yi Jeong interlaced his fingers with Ga Eul's and grinned at her. She nudged him a little. He was so child-like, but she still loved him, whether he was Yi Jeong the child or Yi Jeong the man, no doubt at that.

"So?" Ga Eul asked again.

"Jun Pyo proposed to Jan Di but she didn't get to answer. We objected his proposal." This time it was Ji Hoo.

Did she hear him correctly? Were her ears deceiving her? What? Why? Don't the F4 want Jun Pyo and Jan Di married? What is happening? And why were Jun Pyo Sunbae and Jan Di nonchalant about the interruption and objection? Ga Eul was confused.

Jan Di saw her best friend's expressions. She knew Ga Eul well. She took Ga Eul's free hand and smiled at her.

"Yes. They are evil aren't they?" Jan Di pretended to scowl at the F3. "I was about to say yes when you came."

"What? Yes? Yes? Are you sure Jan Di? Yes?" Everybody startled at Jun Pyo's sudden cry. Jan Di nodded and suddenly kissed him, surprising everybody. Woo Bin wolf-whistled as the other three watched the two with a wide grin on each face, though Ga Eul did notice sad glints in Ji Hoo Sunbae's eyes, but the sadness disappeared as fast as it came. Her heart went out to him. Ji Hoo was still in love with Jan Di. Ga Eul prayed that one day Ji Hoo would find that perfect girl.

The group went out for dinner at a lavish five star restaurant in the heart of Seoul, celebrating the returns of Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong, and Jan Di and Jun Pyo's engagement. Woo Bin wanted to continue the celebration at one of his clubs, and to show everybody his newly renovated club, in honor of Yi Jeong, inspired by the Swedish club that they went to on their trip two years ago. However, Ga Eul had work while Ji Hoo and Jan Di had classes tomorrow. They promised to go on a later date.

Yi Jeong sent Ga Eul home. She wanted to stay awake and talk but she was too tired by now. Yi Jeong let his fiancée slept, while occasionally glanced at her and admired her angelic face. His heart soared high for they had passed the test of time and distance. Their bond to one another was unbreakable and their love kept going strong with each passing second. He lightly touched her soft cheek.

"Saranghae Chu Ga Eul. Saranghae."

A light kiss on her cheek awoke Ga Eul from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of beautiful dark orbs gazing lovingly at her.

"Hi Beautiful." He said with that smile of his that she was crazy about.

"Hi Handsome." She replied back, earning a wider smile from him.

"Where are we? Have we arrived?" She tried to look out the car window to take in her surrounding, but he held her chin with a finger.

"Yi Jeong…" Those long forgotten butterflies came back to assault her stomach. Her heart beat faster.

She closed her eyes as his lips finally found hers, soft and gentle at first, and then became deeper and more passionate. She was lost in his kiss.

A shrill of her mobile phone broke their kiss. It was Ga Eul's Omma. Omma was worried because her only daughter was still out late at this hour.

"Good night Yi Jeong. Sweet dreams. Oh! Welcome back home. I love you."

"Good night Jagiya. I love you too."

Two days later the tabloids and paparazzi went crazy.

'Casanova So Yi Jeong under the spell of a mysterious commoner. Who is she?'

Under the caption was a picture of So Yi Jeong, holding the hands of a beautiful girl in a park. They locked eyes with smiles etched on their happy faces. The girl's cheeks were crimson, most probably blushes from the loving gaze by the man in front of her. He was leaning towards her, their faces mere inches away. He was about to kiss her.

'Who is this beautiful girl? She does not look like someone from the high society of South Korea. Her clothes are too simple and bland. She wears no make-up. Moreover, aristocrats do not stroll along in the park. She is definitely a commoner. The question is, is she a witch? Will they last?' These were some of the contents in the article.

The online version of the article received hundreds of comments from readers. Some were positive, saying that commoners too, have the right to love a chaebol; or wishing that they were that girl in the picture; or there is hope after all with commoners; or wishing all the best to that girl and hoped that the news would finally close the huge status gap between commoners and the elite society; etc etc etc.

Some were probably So Yi Jeong's arch enemies, saying that he was just fooling around and would probably broke the girl's heart in a blink of an eye; or if it was true that he was in love with the girl, they hoped that she would break his heart like how he did to so many girls and women before her; etc etc etc.

Then, there were the haters. They wrote that they knew the girl. She was a gold digger. It was impossible for So Yi Jeong to fall for her. She was not pretty at all, and definitely not rich. How could he love her? Not happening. Some also wrote that the girl was indeed a witch, putting him under her black magic spell. They hoped that she would be caught before he was beyond saving, etc etc etc.

There were even some readers whom were way out of control; the ones who publicly threatened to kill the girl for stealing So Yi Jeong away from them.

Ga Eul was petrified. The death threats scared her to the bones. The F4 and Jan Di did not mention anything about any possibilities of a death threat.

The F4 and Jan Di had long ago told Ga Eul about the paparazzi, media and netizens. They cautioned her to the possibilities of harassment, invasion of privacy and other harsh unexpected reactions from the mass. They wanted her to be ready for this new 'battle' in her life, her life as So Yi Jeong's other half. Oh the 'perks' of being So Yi Jeong's lady.

He had built his reputation so strong and powerful since he was much, much younger. Not only as a So heir; or South Korea's beloved world renowned potter prodigy; or one of the richest men in the country; or one of the famous F4; but also, maybe, mostly as the infamous cold hearted Casanova. It did not matter that Yi Jeong was a changed man now for the people have yet to see this new So Yi Jeong.

It was only yesterday that Yi Jeong and she had this similar talk. They were at his studio. He told her that he was ready to declare their engagement to the world. He did not want to hide it anymore. He was a changed man and was very proud of it. He wanted the people to know who the real So Yi Jeong was. Come to think of it, he was still all those things that the people knew about him, except for the Casanova part.

Yi Jeong said that he believed that she was ready too. He reminded her of their talk with the other guys and Jan Di. He again, laid down all possibilities that could be thrown to them, to her, including the bad ones. But she should not be afraid, for he and the F3 were going to be with her, side by side to protect her from any harm. They too would teach her how to turn off the 'noise' and buzz. They were going to train her on the art of media handling.

She nodded, understood that So Yi Jeong somehow too, belonged to the paparazzi, media and mass. But she was still afraid of what would happen, not to her, but her family. Again, Yi Jeong assured that he and the F3 will do in all their power to keep her family safe.

She thanked the heaven above for the wonderful protective fiancé and friends.

But today, the death threats… how was she going to survive them?

That night the group went to Woo Bin's club as promised. It was really posh but glamorous with the many fine details similar to the Swedish club, but with a twist of Woo Bin's personalities: sweet, playful, fun and dangerous. The top level was still reserved for private groups.

As they entered the club, all patrons stopped dancing or doing whatever they were doing. They only had eyes on two persons; one guy and one lady. Ga Eul fidgeted and gripped Yi Jeong's arm tighter. Ga Eul could feel the stares from the women on her. She was sure that while some were of jealousy, most were of hate. She shivered at the thoughts.

Yi Jeong felt her body shook and held her tighter. He leaned and whispered for her to relax and trust him and the F3. These people would not dare to create havoc and chaos in the club. Woo Bin would definitely not be happy about it.

As they passed by the bar to go upstairs, Ga Eul noticed two beautiful women. Where had she met them before? She tried to remember but nothing came out. However, she was sure that they looked familiar. They shot her stares that could kill. Ga Eul's felt goose bumps all over. She quickened her pace.

"It's her. It's that stupid girl." Woman A said, her voice was full of hatred.

"What does he see in her anyway?" Woman B could not believe that Yi Jeong would fall for this short ugly girl.

"I thought that he hated her?" Woman A did not know why Yi Jeong changed his heart.

"Yeah. He couldn't stand her the last time."

"She's surely a gold digger. We have to save Yi Jeong."

"I miss his body. The short stupid witch needs to die."


	9. After Sweden Part II

**A.N:** Happy birthday to you, if you are celebrating it today. ^_^

Thank you for your reads, reviews and support. There are only a few more chapters to go through. Thank you again for being with this story. Greatly appreciate it.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: After Sweden Part II**

The F3 and the girls were in their private booth. They complimented Woo Bin on the job well done with the club's interior. Woo Bin proudly mentioned that some of the furniture and decorations were imported from Sweden, to inject the feel of the nightlife there.

A few shots later, Woo Bin suggested that everybody went down to the dance floor. As the owner of the club, he too wanted to get some feedback about it. All but Ji Hoo agreed, for he wanted to reserve his energy for an early procedure that he had to join in tomorrow.

The people parted as the F3 and the girls walked to the middle of the dance floor. They watched in awe and jealousy as the five started to dance. The men ogled at the two pretty commoners, while the women wished that they were in the F3s' arms.

Ga Eul was still wary of those around her but Yi Jeong told her to ignore them and just looked him in the eyes, and imagined that they were the only ones in the club. She did as told and soon Yi Jeong felt her relax and started to enjoy the dance. Still, Ga Eul was aware of flashes of cameras among the club's glittery lights. She was sure that some were taking their pictures. She could almost imagine what would come in the news tomorrow but she had to learn to live with it. This was the life of the famous F4; forever under the spotlight of the mass.

Yi Jeong excused himself to the restroom. Woo Bin immediately took his place and danced with Ga Eul, earning more harrumphs and sighs from the ladies around them. First So Yi Jeong, now Song Woo Bin? How does this girl do it? What do these F2 see in her? What is so special about her?

Yi Jeong came out of the restroom a few minutes later only to be surprised as he was blocked by two beautiful women in short, short figure-hugging dresses.

"Long time no see Sexy. We miss you. Do you miss us?"

The taller one took a step forward. She tucked some loose hair behind her left ear. She remembered that he would always go 'crazy' with that simple action. Yi Jeong swallowed hard.

"Hey Handsome, it's so stuffy in here, don't you think? Why don't we leave this place? We can make you feel more comfortable. Our usual love hotel?" The other one too, came closer as she winked at him.

Yi Jeong took three steps backward. He cleared his throat. He tried to look past these women, eyes directed to the dance floor. He did not want Ga Eul to see him like this. Thank goodness he could not see her which meant that she too could not see him, so he hoped.

The taller one glanced over her shoulder towards his line of sight. "What's wrong Yi Jeong? Are you afraid that your innocent little girl there will catch you with us?"

The other woman giggled. "But she already knows us. We've met twice. She knows who we are to you. Surely she doesn't mind sharing you with us again?"

Yi Jeong's eyes went wide as he glared at the two women in front of him, his blood boiled. If only they were not women, he would have done something physical to shut those filthy mouths up. Yi Jeong forced himself to calm down and controlled his anger.

He tried to be civil. "Bong-Cha-shii, Choon-Hee-shii. I truly regret what happened before and I'm sorry if both of you think that there was something between us. I…"

The two women laughed. "Silly Casanova. Of course there was nothing between us. What do you take us for? Stupid girls hoping for true love from a playboy? Puhleeze." Bong-Cha, the taller one with long soft curled hair had her eyes roaming his body.

Choon-Hee fluttered her eyes seductively as she tried to reach for his arm. "You know what we want, and we know what you want. I'm pretty sure that your girl there can't give you what we can. Oh! And we heard that she's a witch, a gold digger. We are doing you a favour here Sexy, saving you from her."

Yi Jeong quickly stepped aside. His face was red from anger. He pointed his index finger to them.

"Shut your mouth up! Don't ever talk about her that way! Both of you are out of your mind if you think that I will go with you! You stay away from me! Don't you dare show your face in front of me ever again! I'm warning you!" Yi Jeong rushed to his friends, leaving the two women furious.

"You'd better watch out for your little girl too, So Yi Jeong!" Choon-Hee cried, but Yi Jeong was already out of earshot.

Yi Jeong's good mood was spoiled by his encounter with those two women. Yes, they were his favourites, once upon a time. Each one of them understood the rule of being with him. No strings attached. It was strictly for pure pleasure.

When he stopped frequenting the clubs even before he went to Sweden, Bong-Cha and Choon-Hee kept calling and messaging him. He however, ignored every single one of them. To his relief, the calls and messages eventually ceased three months after he left.

When he got to his friends, he insisted that it was time to go. Tomorrow was still a work day. Everybody agreed and left, except for Woo Bin. Prince Song still had some things to check up on at the club. Jun Pyo sent Jan Di back, while Yi Jeong, Ga Eul.

* * *

"… what do you think, Yi Jeong?"

No respond. He seemed focused at the road in front, but his mind was on something else.

"When did they meet Ga Eul?" He searched his memories for those two times that Choon-Hee had mentioned. He then remembered.

 **Flashback**

The first time was when they found Ga Eul waiting for him in front of his studio on Valentine's Day. The two women showed their pity when they saw her face red from the cold, and suggested that he invited her in. Ga Eul was surprised to see the many luxuriously wrapped boxes of different sizes on his work table from his many admirers. His two companions smirked at her, enjoying her sad expression as she compared her present and those on the table. They snickered when Ga Eul left the space in haste, but scowled as Yi Jeong went to chase for her.

When he came back in with Ga Eul's bag of Valentine's gift, the two women belittled her and her present, to which he just let them. He even told them that he could not stand a naïve girl like her. "Be kind to her for one time, and she falls for me in an instant. She's so troublesome and annoying." Yi Jeong tsk-ed at that.

The second time was at the nightclub before he cruelly offered Ga Eul to his father. He purposely brought Ga Eul to the club for what he thought was supposed to show her who he was: a cold hearted Casanova who was incapable of love. He had called for Bong-Cha and Choon-Hee to join them at the table. As he put his arms over the two women's shoulder and whispered sweet nothings in their ears, he glanced at Ga Eul who sat uncomfortably at the end of the seat. When she could not take the humiliation any longer and left, Bong-Cha and Choon-Hee smirked and exchanged some insults about Ga Eul. Again, he had let them.

 **End of flashback**

Yi Jeong cringed at those memories. Those were among the moments that he wished that he could erase from his life. He prayed that the two women would not meet Ga Eul again.

"Yi Jeong? Are you OK?" Ga Eul softly called again.

Ga Eul's hand on his shoulder startled Yi Jeong. "What did you say? I'm sorry. I didn't catch it."

"Are you OK, Yi Jeong? You seem nervous and uneasy since we left the club." Her hand massaged his shoulder lightly.

"Would you like to share it with me?" She was concerned about him.

He parked the car in front of her house. They had already arrived. He then turned to look at her, took her hands and kissed the back of both palms.

"Ga Eul, please be careful OK? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Yi Jeong?" She was surprised. "What do you mean? What bad thing? Is something bad going to happen to me? You are scaring me."

"No, no, no, no. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't let it. I just… I just…" Yi Jeong let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry if I scare you. I didn't mean to. But I do want you to be careful if the reporters or anyone come and disturb you. If you must, call me or Woo Bin as soon as possible, OK?" He searched her eyes for assurance.

Yi Jeong was really scaring her with his sudden reminder. Why was he nervous? Did something happen at the club? Did someone threaten him? Ga Eul's forehead wrinkled as she tried to recall anything unusual at the club, other than the stares and glares. Negative. She could not find any.

"OK, Ga Eul?" He asked again, this time there was a note of worry in his voice.

Ga Eul nodded and said, "OK, Yi Jeong. I will." She had already long ago had his number on her first speed dial, and Woo Bin's on her fifth.

Yi Jeong surprised her more when he embraced her tighter than usual. He then showered her face with butterfly kisses before settling on her lips. But she felt that his kiss was different this time. It was deeper and more passionate. It was also longer than usual. It was as if he did not want the kiss to end, for fear of losing her. Ga Eul could not help but wonder.

"I love you Chu Ga Eul," as he held her face.

"I love you too So Yi Jeong." She gave him a sweet peck on his lips.

He then got out of his car to open her door. He, again, embraced her tightly, whispered Saranghae Jagiya and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Yi Jeong." "Good night Jagiya."

Yi Jeong only left when Ga Eul had safely entered her house. He failed to notice a car a few meters behind his. It had followed close since the time that they left Woo Bin's club.

* * *

Ga Eul lied on her bed, ready to retire for the night. Yet, her mind kept playing Yi Jeong's rather unusual behavior earlier. There were so many whys running in her head.

 **Flashback**

Ga Eul was right. Her phone was flooded by messages from her friends. They started to come in a few minutes after Yi Jeong's stint at the kindergarten. She did not reply any of those messages for she knew that they would still ask the same questions when she came to work tomorrow.

The next day, she just smiled and said nothing about her relationship with an F4 member with the name of So Yi Jeong, much to her friends' disappointment. They pestered her in whatever chance that they could. However, to Ga Eul's surprise, her friends too, congratulated and wished her happiness should he and she were really an item, but at the same time asked her to be careful for he was a playboy. Ga Eul's heart was touched by her friends' concerns.

Their picture at the park, however, did cause quite some havoc with her kindergarten principal, some colleagues and unexpectedly some of the children's parents too.

The principal called her in for a discussion. Mrs. Oh subtly told Ga Eul that she was not the type of person who would meddle into her staff's personal life but this one particular case was an exception for it was rare and unthinkable. It involved South Korea's famous So Yi Jeong.

Mrs. Oh did not really care if Yi Jeong wanted to come and meet Ga Eul at the kindergarten as long as he did not disturb Ga Eul's work schedule. However, she was worried about the possibilities of unwelcomed paparazzi and reporters. The children's safety was among her top priorities.

In other words, the principal would like it better if Yi Jeong did not come in too often. Ga Eul nodded. She understood Mrs. Oh's concerns and respected the older woman's opinions. She though, knew that her fiancé would not be happy if he heard about this for he had already insisted that his job description as a fiancé was to fetch her after work. And so, Ga Eul hoped that he would accept the reason and not sulk too much and for too long.

Her friends were happy for her, but the news about Ga Eul and Yi Jeong received mixed reactions from her colleagues and the children's parents. Some gave her questioning looks, some approved and some, the opposite. She was thankful for the approvals, could handle the questionings, but the disapprovals were really the ones who were testing.

She took mental note of the people whom were in this group. They were the ones whom thought that she was leeching on one of the richest young men of South Korea. They were the ones whom thought that she was a gold digger. They were the ones whom thought that she was a shameless woman who forgot about her social status.

These people were not shy at all to voice out their opinions of her, straight to her face. Within the short period of two days of their picture, she had lost count of the number of curses sent to her direction, degrading her. There too, was already a petition going around that demanded for her to quit her job. The reason? She was setting a bad example to the children. How could a loose social girl like her teach morals and values to children? The loose social girl term came because she was dating a Casanova. From the perspectives of these people, birds of the same flock fly together.

Oh how she wanted to defend her own self and retort, for she was also known for her sharp tongue and that she was not one afraid of voicing out her mind.

Yet she remembered the F4's advice: Shut out the noise. Tune off the volume. If those were too hard to do, let the vile words enter through one ear but immediately make them leave through the other. Haters would be haters no matter how hard she tried to explain. Haters only hear what they wanted to hear, see what they wanted to see, say what they wanted to say and believe what they wanted to believe.

Ga Eul did try to ignore the harsh hurtful words. Still, she too, was a normal human being with emotions. It broke her heart that they thought so low of her fiancé and her. She wished for everyone to see that Yi Jeong was not that kind of man, not anymore. She wished so hard for everybody to learn about the new wonderful man that Yi Jeong had become.

The F4 made it sounded so easy with their advice when in reality, those were the hardest to do. The F4 might had mastered the skill for they had been living under the microscope of the mass all their life, but she had not. When she could not take it anymore, Ga Eul would silently cry in her empty classroom.

Ga Eul told Yi Jeong about the mean people and their poisonous words. As much as he had anticipated something like these to happen and despite their advice to her, he could not curb his rising anger upon hearing the news. He could not care less about what people had to say about him, rather about what they did to his innocent fiancée. Her sad and hurtful expressions as she relayed the news crushed his heart. Oh his poor sweet Ga Eul.

Again, Yi Jeong pacified Ga Eul, and asked her to try her best to ignore those words... as long as no physical abuse or threats were involved. She, again, promised to try.

 **End of flashback**

Ga Eul wondered, for the nth time tonight, why Yi Jeong was feeling nervous and uneasy. She was going to ask him about it again tomorrow.

She picked up her phone and typed 'I miss you. Thank you for being my wonderful fiancé. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Good night Yi Jeong.'

Message sent.

Tomorrow came and Ga Eul braved herself to work. The hateful and judging stares and evil words were still afloat, but she steeled her heart. When she had to talk to them, she tried to act neutral and gave her best possible smile. She reasoned that if she continued to show them that she was unaffected by their hatred and instead be nice and well to them, they would stop with their bashing and insults. She hoped that she will succeed.

Yi Jeong came to fetch her after work. He wanted to surprise his mother. He was going to introduce his fiancée to her. Ga Eul did not have the chance to ask him about last night for Yi Jeong was so excited, telling her about his mother, father, brother, sister in law and niece, all the way to the So Mansion. He too, seemed to not remember about last night. Ga Eul told herself to keep the issue for later.

Ga Eul was nervous. She wondered aloud if his mother still remembered her from the airport four years ago when all of them sent him off. Yi Jeong did not know the answer to that question, but assured her that whether Omma remembered, Omma would definitely fall in love with his Ga Eul. Ga Eul leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

The surprise was definitely a surprise, but it was on the two lovebirds. The whole of So family was there to finally meet the one. Yi Jeong was right. Omma fell in love with Ga Eul, immediately, and the others accepted her wholeheartedly. Omma then decided on a party to officially introduced Ga Eul, her future daughter-in-law, to the whole of South Korea.

The night was among the best moments of Yi Jeong's life, and Ga Eul's too.

* * *

"Yi Jeong, thank you for tonight. Your family is all wonderful. I think I'm in love with them." They were on a swing at the playground near her house.

Yi Jeong abruptly stood up. "What? No! You can't love Hyung. He's married. I won't allow you." He made an X sign with his arms.

Ga Eul let out a small laugh and tugged his hand for him to sit down back on the swing. He was so dramatic with his respond but she knew that he was just joking.

"I mean it, Yi Jeong. They accept me even if I am just a commoner. I don't know how else to tell you on how honored I feel." Drops of tears left her eyes. She was touched by the kindness of his family.

Yi Jeong then knelt in front of her. One hand held hers and another wiped her tears away. His eyes on hers were loving and tender.

"Jagiya, you are not just a commoner. Why do you keep saying that? You are precious to me. You are Chu Ga Eul the Superwoman. You changed me when I thought that I had lost the hope and chance to be a better man, when I was at rock bottom. You came into my life and caused havoc ..." Ga Eul lightly slapped his hand, earning a grin from him. He then gave her a peck on her nose.

"... and annoyed me so much..." She slapped his hand again, a little harder this time. He grinned once more and then went serious.

"...but made me want to be that man whom my family can be proud of, and for you to be proud of." Ga Eul's tears had again, escaped.

"My family saw how I've changed, all because of you. When they look at you, they see a wonderful beautiful lady who has a loving and caring soul. They see your kindness and sincerity, Ga Eul. We are truly blessed to have you in our life. We should be the ones who should thank you."

Yi Jeong steadied her seat and leaned forward to capture her soft lips. Ga Eul immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and let happiness surrounded her in that long deep kiss.

"Ga Eul," he was first to break the kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder as they kept their embrace.

"Let's get married right now, Ga Eul." He whispered into her ear.

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul felt warmth crept up her face, her heart beat faster. She was thinking of the same, but a very short moment later, she told herself to be calm and think about his sudden suggestion properly and rationally.

"You are killing me Ga Eul." He finally said, and pulled back a little.

"If it weren't for your parents and my family, I would have taken you away from here, years ago. I'd take you to your favorite place where we can get married and then we can ignore the rest of the world. It would just be you and me, and our beautiful children. You drive me crazy, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul was surprised at his confession but soon understood the underlying meaning of his words, his unspoken words. Her vow to remain pure for her husband must had been hard on him. They had had this discussion and he had accepted and promised to respect the vow. Still there were moments when he struggled to keep his 'passion' at bay. Ga Eul knew because she too felt it. She too, was being tested by it. Yi Jeong was killing her too.

"Yi Jeong. Please. I love you too. It won't be long now, just another year."

He nodded and said "Just another year, just another long agonizing year. Woman, you are evil."

Ga Eul gave a sorry look as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Shall we go back now, Mr. So Yi Jeong? You need to get ready for tomorrow."

Tomorrow was Ga Eul's turn to properly introduce Yi Jeong to her parents. Her Omma and Appa had been asking her about him since the whole frenzy began. They were worried about her.

Yi Jeong sent her home and left. For the second time, he failed to notice the same following car.

* * *

His visit to Ga Eul's house was a very pleasant and satisfying affair for Yi Jeong.

Reason number one:

Yi Jeong was a nervous wreck on his way to Ga Eul's house. He was especially nervous at the thought of meeting her Appa. He was, of course, had nothing to be nervous about, as Ga Eul had assured him time and time again that Appa was a friendly man. Appa had yet to chase away her other boy friends.

Yi Jeong's jaw dropped when he heard boy friends. "Ga Eul? Are you cheating on me? How many boyfriends do you have?" Yi Jeong only knew about that one jerk ex-boyfriend of hers, and was he not Ga Eul's fiancé now? Ga Eul laughed as he looked shocked. "My childhood male friends, silly. They came for my 6th birthday party." Yi Jeong playfully poked her cheeks repeatedly. That was the punishment for scaring him.

Yi Jeong too, was nervous as he anticipated questions with regards to his past. He was sure that they knew about that part of his life. Yi Jeong had also heard that fathers were the tougher parent to please, that fathers were always overly protective of their daughters. What would the elder Chu say about him given that specific reputation that he no longer was proud of?

As soon as he entered her house, he was welcomed by a cheerful greeting from Mrs. Chu and a single nod from Mr. Chu. Yi Jeong bowed to the elders. He gave Mrs. Chu a medium-sized basket full of mixed fresh fruits and an assortment of Korea's finest tea in a beautifully crafted wooden box. To Mr. Chu, his gifts were two hardcover books on traditional Korean kites, and a box of high quality ginseng roots. Yi Jeong remembered Ga Eul telling him about her Appa's interests. The elder Chus were touched by Yi Jeong's generous gifts. They told him that he did not have to give them anything for his presence in their humble poor home was already making them feel honored.

Ga Eul left Yi Jeong in her Appa's hands as she and Omma went to set up the table for dinner. The elder man noticed that Yi Jeong's hands were shaking a bit. He smiled inwardly as he was reminded of his first time meeting his wife's father almost three decades ago. He was also nervous.

Ga Eul was right. Mr. Chu was a friendly man, and wise. Mr. Chu led Yi Jeong on the conversation, starting with some basic ice-breaking questions about his life in Sweden, his work at the Museum and his family. Yi Jeong's nervousness vanished just after Mr. Chu's third question. The two of them then engaged on more serious topics about the country's economy, politics and all. Occasionally, Ga Eul and her Omma could hear the men broke into laughter.

When the table was ready, Ga Eul came to inform Appa and Yi Jeong.

Reason number two:

The table was full of food, all cooked by Ga Eul with a little supervision by her Omma. This was the first time that Yi Jeong tasted Ga Eul's cooking. Some instantly became his new favourites, while a few was OK and one or two could be tastier.

Yi Jeong was blunt and honest with his opinions on her food. Ga Eul's Omma responded by assuring Yi Jeong that she would help Ga Eul improve on her not-so-tasty food. Mr. Chu on the other hand teased Ga Eul by saying that all her food was not good. Ga Eul was about to launch into a debate with her Appa using Yi Jeong's positive comments to back her up, when Mr. Chu continued with "Yes, not good, because Appa can cook better." Ga Eul pretended to scold her Appa as the three people at the table laughed.

Mrs. Chu too was a very friendly person, and from what Yi Jeong observed of her, he now knew how Ga Eul got to be so spunky and vocal. She inherited them from her Omma.

The conversation at the table was laced with teases and banters between Ga Eul and her Appa. Sometimes Ga Eul would try to make Yi Jeong to be on her team when she felt that she was losing the 'battle' against Appa, to which Yi Jeong said "No. Sorry Ga Eul. I don't want to get involved." His refusal was rewarded with a pout from her. The elder Chus laughed at their daughter's respond.

Reason number three:

After dinner everybody shifted to the living room. Ga Eul made tea from Yi Jeong's gift. The tea tasted heavenly. Mr. Chu asked if Yi Jeong smoked, to which he said no. Mr. Chu too was not a smoker.

"So, Yi Jeong. We are going to be frank here."

Mr. Chu was getting into the real business. He had dropped the honorific –shii at Yi Jeong's request, rationalizing that he did not want to feel like a stranger or an acquaintance to them. The elder Chus were amazed at his bold request, and admired his bravery.

Yi Jeong cleared his throat.

"Yes, Sir." Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul. She looked at him and mouthed "Relax, Yi Jeong. I love you," when her eyes caught his.

"Are you really serious about our Ga Eul?"

"Yes, Sir. I am. I am very serious about Ga Eul."

"Why?" Mrs. Chu had been wondering about it ever since Ga Eul told them about her relationship with Yi Jeong, after the picture of them at the park went viral.

"Sir, Madam. I know that what I'm about say may sound like a script in any romantic drama when a man come to meet the future parents-in-law, the cliché answer."

Ga Eul held her breath for more of his answer.

"But it's true. Ga Eul is my everything. She challenges my old beliefs on love; dares me to change my perspectives on life, relationships, family, values and virtues. She teaches me to forgive people who hurt me when all I wanted to do was retaliate. She taught me the meaning of regrets. She is the most amazing lady that I've ever met."

Yi Jeong paused and looked at Ga Eul. His eyes were soft and loving as he smiled at her. Ga Eul held her tears.

"But I do have to admit, during our early days of knowing each other, she was very persistent in annoying me with her soul mate belief."

Ga Eul faked an angry face at him and held up one fist as if to punch him for saying that she was an annoyance. Her parents watched them with amusement. Yi Jeong softly laughed at her.

"I don't know how else to tell you on how serious I am about your wonderful daughter Sir, Madam. But I do definitely know this. I want to take care of her, to protect her, and to be with her in every second of my life. I love Ga Eul with all my heart, Sir, Madam."

Ga Eul was not able to contain her tears any longer. Omma who was sitting next to her took her hand and caressed it softly.

"What about your reputation, Yi Jeong?" Mr. Chu needed to know how Yi Jeong was going to protect his only daughter from the scrutiny of the media.

Yi Jeong's breath hitched. It was one of the questions that he had anticipated and dreaded but he understood the older man's concerns.

Yi Jeong nodded a few times.

"That is not a reputation that I am proud of Sir, Madam, and there is no one to blame on for it other than my old self. As much as I hated it now, I can't get rid of it as quickly as I want. But I will try my very best to show the people that I am not the same old person."

All the three Chus waited for more.

"Yes, I am not going to lie. Your family is not going to be the same after this. I am sorry that my old reputation is the cause of it. There'll be strangers, reporters, paparazzi who are going to disturb all of you, especially Ga Eul, but I hope that you can endure them. Let us all hope that the disturbance won't last long. Should they cross the line with your safety and family honor, please tell me immediately. My friends and I are going to protect you Sir, Madam. We will protect Ga Eul."

For who knew how many times already tonight, the elder Chus were impressed by Yi Jeong's sincerity, honesty, boldness, earnest and firmness with his words. Ga Eul's parents exchanged looks and smiled. He might come with a heavy baggage in the name of his old reputation as South Korea's infamous Casanova, but he too, had shown them that he would do anything to scratch that reputation out of his present and future life.

This young man in front of them was the perfect man for their only child.

"Sir, Madam. I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, Sir, Madam."

Mr. Chu and Mrs. Chu looked at each other again, then at Ga Eul who was now blushing red, and back at Yi Jeong.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Mrs. Chu could not resist asking the young man and lady.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's jaw dropped, making the elders smiles stretched wider. They knew? Both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul thought inwardly.

"Oh come one Sweetheart, you can't hide it from Omma and Appa." This time it was Mr. Chu. "Your ring is hard to miss, and Appa am sure that Appa did not buy that for you."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped lower, if that was even possible. She forgot to take the ring off. She was supposed to only wear the ring outside of the house.

"Omma found the necklace and earrings in your room the other day. Those are beautiful, and expensive." Mrs. Chu added more.

"Your bracelet too. I may be old, but my eyesight is still perfect." Mr. Chu gestured at Yi Jeong's bracelet, to which Yi Jeong answered with a blush.

"You two. Don't be so surprised. We were once young too." Both the elders laughed out loud at the two youngsters' reactions.

The night proceeded with more chats and Yi Jeong promising that he would find a date for his family to meet up with Ga Eul's family. They needed to discuss on the wedding details.

Yi Jeong left the Chu's home with a wide smile never leaving his sated face.

* * *

Ga Eul was walking on the sidewalk. She had two bags full of groceries on each hand. She minded her own business as she headed home from the store that was three blocks away. Sometimes, she passed by her neighbours and smiled at them. Sometimes, she felt some stares from other passers-by. When that happened, she quickened her pace.

Two blocks to reaching her house, she felt someone tailing her. Every ten seconds or so, she turned her body a little to check the people behind her but could not pinpoint on any certain said person. Still, she had a bad feeling about it. Her heart started to pound heavily, her steps became wider and her speed, faster.

She was about to reach her house gate when a hard push from behind nearly toppled her, as a tall man wearing a black hoodie sweater and a cap ran past her.

"Hey! Watch it Mister!" She yelled at him, an instinctive reaction.

Ga Eul froze when the man stopped in his track, turned around to face and glare at her. He pointed his index finger to her, then brought his finger to his throat, did the famous slit throat sign and pointed his finger to her again. He then quickly turned around and ran off.

The bags of groceries in her hands dropped to the ground.


	10. After Sweden Part III

**A.N:** Hi! How are you? Hope you are doing very fine. Are you going for a movie anytime this week? Do enjoy it OK?

Again, thanks for your reviews, reads and support. Saranghae all ^_^.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: After Sweden Part III**

Ga Eul stood frozen in front of her house gate. Her mind screamed for her to move but her feet were rooted to the pavement. She was still looking straight ahead, at the direction where the mysterious man once was. After what seemed like an eternity, Ga Eul's knees then failed and she flopped to the ground. She was shaking hard and her heart thunderous.

A minute after, a teenage girl who was passing by asked if she was alright. She said yes and that she tripped from clumsiness. She thanked the girl for helping her with the bags. Ga Eul was relieved that Omma was having her nap. She was not up to Omma's endless questionings if Omma saw her still shaking from the shock. She went straight to her bedroom after she had put all the groceries away in their respective places.

Ga Eul lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried to remember the stranger's face but couldn't. Ga Eul shivered from the thought of the slit throat sign. Teardrops fell as she mulled over the option of whether she should tell Yi Jeong about it.

What if that man was serious business? What if that man was the one who had been following her from the store? What if that man was Yi Jeong's enemy? What if he was someone who was sent by Yi Jeong's enemy to harm her? What if he was sent by Yi Jeong's former women who could not accept the fact that Yi Jeong was now a one woman man? What if? What if? What if?

Then again, Ga Eul was not one who liked to think worse about a person. May be that man was just pissed off with her when she yelled at him for pushing her. Some people could be so rude. She might just be paranoia. Still, she was scared. It was the first time that she had received that kind of sign.

Ga Eul massaged her temple. The what-if scenarios were too much to think about. What should she do?

* * *

"Omma, did Omma tell Appa about that evil man?" in unison, all four So children spoke up. Eun-Kyung was speechless. Her kind heart and mind could not digest the idea of a person threatening another, what more that it was a death threat. Dae-Jung quickly hugged Omma.

"Jagiya, you should have told me the first time it happened." Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hand firmly. His eyes were sad. All these years, he still felt a little hurt that she held that information from him. Ga Eul looked at him. She was sad too. "I regretted that I didn't. I'm sorry that I've made you worried, Honey."

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's engagement party two weeks later raked among the highest views and reads on both online and offline media. Their wedding was to occur eleven and a half months from now. Sales of national and local newspapers, tabloids and magazines with their pictures shot up fivefold. They came third after a Royal's wedding news and the news on Jun Pyo and Jan Di's engagement. The engagement of the So heir to a simple commoner received mixed reactions and comments, as expected.

Yi Jeong was right. Ga Eul was already out in the news after their picture in the park, but the engagement party just magnified the attention towards her and her parents. Her house started to receive unwanted guests, lurking around the corners, with the hope of catching Yi Jeong and Ga Eul in the act. They too had begun to dig out information about her parents, wishing for anything juicy to gossip about. Ga Eul's high school and university too were not spared. Even her kindergarten, much to her principal's irritation and wrath as Mrs. Oh, at one time, caught a reporter trying to ask one of the children about Ga Eul.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu, surprisingly, were doing quite alright with the sudden increase of attention on the family. It seemed that Yi Jeong's reminder on this possibility had made the elders more prepared for such attention. They knew what to do or what to say given any situation involving the reporters, paparazzi and people. Yi Jeong was very proud of his in-laws to be.

Ga Eul, however, was a different story. Yi Jeong had received reports from his men about some threats that she had received.

One time, she was walking home from the park near her house when a group of six women about her age followed her. They called her bad names, names that she could never say them herself. They cursed her and her family. One of the women had the nerve to throw her paper coffee cup to Ga Eul. Luckily the coffee was not hot, but her dress was stained. Ga Eul ran towards her house before the women got rougher. She heard the women laughed at her.

At another time, Ga Eul was having some snack with two girlfriends at a small cafe near the kindergarten. She happily chatted with her friends although she did notice a glare or two from some of the few people there. Out of a sudden, her face was wet, her hair soaked. An older woman had emptied a glass of iced water on her. Her friends immediately stood up, yelled and pushed the woman. A verbal fight occurred between them as Ga Eul sat frozen, shocked. Fortunately the manager of the cafe who was Ga Eul's friend broke the fight and ordered the woman to apologize to Ga Eul and never come back to the cafe. The woman spat to her side and stormed out. Ga Eul's friends told her that the woman's daughter claimed that Yi Jeong was her boyfriend and Ga Eul had stolen him from her.

His men too, reported that Ga Eul might be getting hate messages. They did not know how people get her number, but they told Yi Jeong that they often saw her expressions turned sad and sometimes horror when she looked at her phone.

Also to Yi Jeong's surprise, not only was Ga Eul receiving bad reactions from the women, but from a few men as well. They were parents' of girls that he did not even know of, or brothers or boyfriends of his former one-night stands. Their words were poisonous and hurtful. Yi Jeong's heart broke when he heard about them.

But what he did not understand was why Ga Eul did not tell him about all these threats and messages. Did he not tell her to inform him of anything like this? Had he not made himself clear too, that he will protect her from all these? What was she trying to prove?

When Yi Jeong tried talking to Ga Eul about it, she brushed him off saying that she could handle them. For one, she kind of understood why people were treating her bad. She regarded them as just not being able to accept the fact that a commoner was capable of capturing the heart of a chaebol. She also told herself that those were all reactions out of jealousy.

As far as the false accusations were concerned, she simply followed the F4's advice that was to let them be, as long as they were not physical. She assured Yi Jeong that she would be fine. She did not even tell her parents about those incidents.

Yi Jeong however, was still concerned. Inwardly, he regretted giving her that advice. He was worried about her. He wanted her to tell him about every threat that she had received, be it physical or not.

Yi Jeong too, suggested that he would send her to school, and she was not to walk alone to anywhere. She did not agree and reminded him about her principal's 'warning'. Still, Yi Jeong ordered one of his men to be Ga Eul's bodyguard without her knowledge.

The encounter with the mysterious man was the first and the last one, much to Ga Eul's relief. Yes, it was just a random encounter and threat. She was grateful that she did not tell Yi Jeong about it for he would be unnecessarily worried when it was just an isolated incident.

* * *

It was Saturday. Yi Jeong's mother had just dropped Ga Eul off in front of her house after her wedding dress fitting at the most highly sought boutique in Seoul. At first Ga Eul was reluctant saying that it was still too early to go for one, but Mrs. So insisted, saying that it was not and that should they needed to add on or alter the dress, they would have enough time to do so. Ga Eul had to give in to her future mother-in-law. Her Omma was not able to come and help since she went with Appa to a distant uncle's retirement party for the weekend.

Ga Eul was tired. She had tried so many dresses; short, knee-length, long, fluffy, sleek, ruffles, lacy, silky, vintage, modern, traditional, champagne coloured, white, off white, no veil, long veil, short veil, and what not. After the dresses were the shoes and other accessories.

In the end she did not choose any of the dresses. She just did not feel right about them. She shyly asked Mrs. So if she could design her own wedding dress, to which Mrs. So said yes. Yi Jeong's Omma too, felt that none of the dresses fit the young lady. Mrs. So suggested that Ga Eul discussed with the owner of the boutique about her design. As Ga Eul did so, she only thought of Yi Jeong. Ga Eul smiled remembering the dress and its whole ensemble. She hoped that Yi Jeong too, would love the dress.

The night was bright. There were no clouds and the sky was adorned with the full moon and twinkling stars near and far. Ga Eul decided to enjoy the night and walked along the street to the playground two blocks away. It was still quite early and she knew that there would still be some people at the playground on beautiful nights like this.

She was right. A few families, she guessed, were there. She contented herself by watching the children played with their parents or friends; on the swing, on the slides, just jumping around, on the seesaw or simply sat on the bench admiring the moon and its companions. When Ga Eul could not resist the fun any longer, she joined in the children's games. The children loved her friendly and charming nature.

After an hour, it was time to go back and most families had already left. She proceeded to her home. Then her phone rang. It was Yi Jeong. He had heard from her bodyguard about her night out and was getting worried. He told the man to follow her close.

"Yoboseyo Yi Jeong. How are you?"

"Yoboseyo Jagiya. I'm fine, a little tired maybe." The Museum had a visit from the Sweden Art Museum's representatives for a potential collaboration.

"Hey Jagiya, where are you? I hear vehicles."

"Oh! I'm outside. Went to the playground for a while, but I'm going home now. You should come out too. The moon is beautiful." She sounded very happy.

"All alone? Jagiya. It's dangerous."

"I love you?" Ga Eul giggled.

"Ga Eul! I'm not joking. It's dangerous out there." He scolded her back. "And I love you too."

"No, it's not. Don't worry Yi Jeong. The street lights are too bright for anything to happen. I'm alright. My house is just another block away now."

It took Ga Eul a few minutes to coax her fiancé. When he had relaxed a little, she continued with stories about her day. He must also be telling some jokes for she sometimes laughed out loud. She was really happy. A man approached from the opposite direction. She did not really mind him as she was too engaged in her conversation with Yi Jeong.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhhh!"

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Jagiya! What's going on? What's happening?"

Yi Jeong could only hear her screamed in extreme pain. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He got up from his bed, grabbed his car key and wallet and ran to his car. He did not care that he was in his night shirt.

"Ga Eul! I'm coming! I'm coming! Ga Eul!"

It was going to take him 20 minutes to reach her place even if he broke all traffic rules. He prayed hard that she could hang on until help came.

Her phone was still on and he had put his phone on speaker mode. He could still hear her screams but her voice was fading away. Soon he heard more voices, panic voices until someone yelled, "Somebody! Anybody! Call the ambulance! Quick! She's losing a lot of blood!"

Yi Jeong's heart stopped, only to then continue to thunderous beats.

His car nearly rammed into the car in front for he pressed on the gas pedal to the fullest.

There were jumbles of sounds coming out from his phone. He could not guess on what was happening there, with her, with his Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul! Come on! Someone! Pick up her phone! Please! Tell me what's going on! Please!" He could not stop his tears.

Six minutes later, the siren was heard. His heart beat even faster. Next were people shouting and yelling, instructions exchanged and more.

"Yoboseyo? Yoboseyo? Are you her relative?" It was a man's voice.

Yi Jeong's breath hitched. "I'm her fiancé." He answered with a shaken voice.

"I'm with the paramedic team. We're taking her to Shinhwa Hospital."

"Wait! Sir! What happened to her?" Yi Jeong prepared himself for the answer though he did not really want to. He was afraid of the answer that he might get.

"She's been stabbed in her stomach twice. I'm sorry Sir," and the line was cut off.

Yi Jeong was going out of his mind.

He immediately called her bodyguard but there was no answer. He then called Woo Bin. He needed answers and pronto. Woo Bin was shocked at the news. He told Yi Jeong to calm himself since he was still driving. He promised to get to the root and find who did this to his brother's fiancée.

Yi Jeong then called Ji Hoo. Fortunately he was at the hospital. Ji Hoo promised to wait for her ambulance and see what he could do. He too, told Yi Jeong to get himself to the hospital in one piece.

He had just recklessly parked his car at a vacant lot near the hospital emergency entrance when his phone rang. It was her bodyguard.

"Mr. Kang! Where are you?" he basically yelled at the man as he ran towards the entrance.

"I'm sorry Sir. I'm sorry that I wasn't near Miss Chu enough to avoid it, but I caught the guy. I caught the guy who stabbed Miss Chu, Sir." Mr. Kang was panting heavily as he told his boss his reason.

Yi Jeong stopped running. His blood boiled and he wished that he could teleport himself right now to where Ga Eul's attacker was and killed the guy himself. But he needed to see his Ga Eul. He worked his brain on what the next step was going to be. Time was ticking fast.

"Call Woo Bin. He'll know what to do. I have to see Ga Eul."

* * *

Woo Bin and two of his men immediately went to the location shared by Mr. Kang. It was a deserted alley two blocks away from Ga Eul's house. Woo Bin's eyes were murderous.

Ga Eul's attacker was a tall guy. His hands were tied at the back as he sat on the dirty ground. His face was now swollen from the punches and beatings by Mr. Kang. He had cuts on his left eyebrow and bottom lip.

When Woo Bin and his men arrived, Mr. Kang gave Woo Bin the weapon. It was a small 6 inches Rambo knife covered in blood, Ga Eul's blood. Woo Bin closed his eyes and pictured himself stabbing this guy with this knife. He went close and punched the guy's face repeatedly until Mr. Kang grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Sir, we need to get information from him. Killing him won't solve anything," said Mr. Kang.

Woo Bin straightened his jacket and cracked his knuckles. His eyes bore the guy's.

"Who are you? Why did you attack Ga Eul?" If ever a voice could freeze the water.

The guy did not reply. He challenged Woo Bin's glare and snickered.

"I'm going to ask once more. Who are you and why did you attack Ga Eul?"

The guy laughed and then smirked.

Woo Bin was about to award the guy with another blow on his head when he answered.

"It was fun, to stalk and stab her. She's such a clueless little doe, so oblivious to her surroundings. She doesn't know that she has enemies all around her. Stupid girl."

Woo Bin punched the guy again. He growled in pain and spat blood to the ground.

"What wrong had she done to you?" The Song Prince roared.

"None, none at all. I'm just doing it for fun, and loads of money." The guy had decided that if he went down, the people who hired him should go down with him too.

"Who is it, you bastard?"

"Hahahaha! That son-of-a ..." Woo Bin again, punched him hard. The guy glared at Woo Bin.

"So Yi Jeong will love this. Tell him that his lovers told me to kill his whor.." Woo Bin kicked the guy on his stomach. He grimaced in pain.

"Who are they?" Woo Bin was losing his patience, very fast. He wanted to kill this guy.

"Yoo Bong-Cha and Shin Choon-Hee! They hired me to get rid of her!"

Woo Bin dialled for someone after he punched the guy to oblivion.

* * *

Music was blaring loud, people jumping up and down and dancing the night away. It was a full house at a shoddy nightclub, downtown. Two beautiful women were pressing their bodies on their partners on the dance floor. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Occasionally, they exchanged partners, danced a little and kissed again. They were in their own pleasure world, high and slightly drunk.

The four stopped kissing when shouts and yells broke out. They tried to find the sources of all those noises, but could not, for they were a little disoriented from the alcohol. Then, two strong hands grabbed each woman, and dragged them roughly out of the club. The women heard fights and crashes as they exited the club. They were pushed into an awaiting black car and immediately the car sped off. A big muscular man watched the two women with dagger eyes. The two women shut their mouths up for the whole of the car ride.

Twenty minutes later the car stopped and the big man pushed them out of the car. The two men earlier were waiting outside the door and grabbed their arms. The women tried to free their arms but the grips were too tight and hurting. They yelled profanity at the men, only to be yelled back and warned to keep quiet if they did not want to mess up their pretty faces.

The building looked like a rundown house. It was dark with only two or three lamps flickering. There were about three men in dark jackets and jeans. All wore dark leather gloves. The women were taken to the middle of what they guessed as the living room. A tall handsome man was waiting for them.

He smiled at them, yet his glare was undoubtedly deadly.

"Welcome to hell, Yoo Bong-Cha and Shin Choon-Hee."

* * *

"Ji Hoo! Where is she? Where's Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong cried while running towards the emergency room. He nearly knocked Ji Hoo down when he got to him. Ji Hoo had to hold his shoulders to calm him down.

"She's in the emergency room. They're trying to save her. She lost a lot of blood." Ji Hoo too, was trembling. He had come to love Ga Eul like a sister.

Yi Jeong tried to open the emergency door but Ji Hoo managed to hold him back. "Yi Jeong! Are you crazy? You can't go inside!"

"I need to see her!" He was now yelling at the doctor to be. He did not care that people were looking at him in that state. A few had already taken out their mobile phones.

"I know. I know. I understand that. But you can't be like this. You need to calm down."

"How in the world am I supposed to do so? That's Ga Eul in there for God's sake. She needs me! I need her!"

Ji Hoo quickly embraced the shaking Yi Jeong tight.

"I need her, Ji Hoo. I can't live without her. She can't die, Ji Hoo. My Ga Eul can't die. I love her, Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong cried on his brother's shoulder like a child as Ji Hoo embraced him back. Yi Jeong had broken down in pain.

"I know. I know. I know." Ji Hoo patted Yi Jeong's back softly. His heart too, was in pain, for his brother and his sister.

They were still in the hugging position when a yell was heard from afar.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!" Jan Di was running straight towards him. Behind her was Jun Pyo, trying to catch up.

When she got to them, she roughly pulled Yi Jeong from Ji Hoo to face her. She immediately slapped his face, surprising Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Then she hit Yi Jeong's chest, arms and shoulders, repeatedly.

"You promised to protect her! You promised to keep her safe! You promised that nobody is going to hurt her! You promised, Yi Jeong Sunbae! You are a liar!"

Yi Jeong did not have anything to defend himself. He lowered his head and let Jan Di hit him.

"Jan Di! It's not his fault! Pull yourself together!" Jun Pyo yelled at her. Ji Hoo was holding his tears.

Jan Di suddenly put her arms around Yi Jeong's waist and leaned her head against his chest and cried.

"You promised, Yi Jeong Sunbae. You promised to protect Ga Eul. Please don't let her die, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please don't let my sister die. Please, I beg you, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Yi Jeong hugged her tight and cried with her.


	11. After Sweden Part IV

**A.N:** Annyeonghaseyo! Sorry for the late update. Got sick again. Then work piled up and demanded attention. What about you? Hope you are all healthy and well.

Thank you for your reviews, reads and support. Don't be shy to share how this story can be further improved. Besos y abrazos y amor.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters and Lee Ro Joon, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: After Sweden Part IV**

Yi Jeong and Jan Di stood crying in each other's embrace for a few minutes. Not only that he was already in pain thinking about Ga Eul, he was also guilt-laden and ashamed. He had failed to protect her as promised. He had failed to keep his promise, to her and to her parents. Yi Jeong could only offer a weak "I'm sorry" to Jan Di.

Jun Pyo came closer and put his hand on Jan Di's back. Jan Di looked at him and he nodded his head once. Jan Di then looked back at Yi Jeong.

Jan Di put her hand on Yi Jeong's cheek. "Yi Jeong Sunbae. Sorry that I slapped and blamed you. It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I just want Ga Eul to be safe." Her tears fell again. So were his. "That's OK Jan Di. I deserve it. I failed to protect her."

Yi Jeong let go of Jan Di and Jun Pyo led her to the rows of chairs. Ji Hoo then approached Yi Jeong and suggested that his grieving brother sat down too, and called Ga Eul's parents. There was nothing else that they could do now. Waiting and praying were the only options left.

Jan Di recalled her conversation with Ga Eul just the other day at her house. Ga Eul had randomly dropped by, which was normal of her. They were in Jan Di's bedroom. Ga Eul did her best friends' nails much to the latter's protest. Jan Di was not one whom like to paint her nails but Ga Eul was too persistent, reasoning that Jan Di was going to have a dinner date with Jun Pyo the next day so she needed to dress up and be pretty for him. Jan Di lost her case.

 **Flashback**

Jan Di looked at her best friend. Ga Eul bit her lower lip as she focused on her task. Sometimes her forehead wrinkled too much, sometimes she grinned widely.

"Ga Eul, how are you doing?"

"Ey?" Ga Eul startled at Jan Di's question, nearly smudging Jan Di's right toenail. "I'm doing great, as you can see." Ga Eul smiled at Jan Di but knowing her best friend, she felt that there was something else in Jan Di's mind. "Why do you ask, Jan Di?"

"Oh. Just asking." Jan Di smiled at her best friend since kindergarten. She had long, long ago declared Ga Eul as her sister. Their families were close too.

One second, two seconds, three ...

"Is there something that you'd like to tell me, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul triumphantly smiled. She knew it. Jan Di could not resist asking whatever that was in her mind. They had been exchanging stories about their upcoming weddings. Ga Eul thought that Jan Di was going to ask about any new updates. Ga Eul continued painting her best friend's nails. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Like the kids at school, Uncle and Auntie, your wedding preparations or some crazy people who hurt you?"

Ga Eul stopped in what she was doing. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at Jan Di. Jan Di had a worried look on her face.

"Ga Eul. So they were true? All of them?"

It seemed that Yi Jeong had told the F3 about the reports on Ga Eul. He was worried. Of course, Jun Pyo then told Jan Di. Jan Di had meant to ask Ga Eul about the incidents but she was too tied up with her study that she had forgotten about it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ga Eul? Do Uncle and Auntie know? You used to tell Yi Jeong about the threats, but now you don't. Why?"

Ga Eul's throat went dry. She swallowed hard.

"Appa and Omma don't know about any of them. I... I just think that they are not too much that I can't handle. I'm sure Yi Jeong was just exaggerating. I'm sorry that he made you worry."

"But you still have to tell him, tell us, Ga Eul. You may think that it's OK, but as a teacher, you of all people should know better that throwing something at another person, or being splashed with water on the head and face are not nothing. They can get serious, Ga Eul, not that we hope for it to happen. Haven't you learned from my experience at all, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul remembered all the pain that Jan Di had gone through ever since she entered Shinhwa High School. The physical and mental abuses were too much for a young girl to face. Some people could be very, very bad. Ga Eul cringed at the memories. It hurt her as well to watch the injustice that was thrown at Jan Di. But she too, was very proud of her best friend. Jan Di was strong through and through. Ga Eul wanted to be like Jan Di. A little threat and a splash of iced water were nothing when compared to what Jan Di had experienced.

"Ga Eul, the next time anything happen, even if you think that it's nothing, please tell us. Promise me? You are not going to go through all these on your own, alone. We are here with you." Jan Di held Ga Eul's hands firmly. Ga Eul nodded and hugged Jan Di tightly.

 **End of flashback**

"Ga Eul...please be strong, Ga Eul." Jan Di broke into tears again.

It had been nearly an hour. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong's parents had joined them about half an hour ago. Mrs. So sat on a chair, sobbing, while her husband comforted her. She was shocked for it was only earlier that she spent the day with her future daughter-in-law. Ga Eul was so excited about her wedding dress. She enthusiastically talked about how she wanted to surprise Yi Jeong with the dress, about how she felt that Yi Jeong would love it. How did one's happiness be snatched without warning, in a blink of an eye? Mrs. So sobbed louder.

Jun Pyo had his arms around Jan Di as she rested her head on his shoulder. His fiancée had already stopped crying but occasionally, the people around her could hear her sniffs, to which he immediately tightened his hold and whispered comforting words. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin stood with their back against the wall a few feet from the door. The F2 were monitoring the heartbroken Yi Jeong in front of them.

The So Heir could not sit still. Sometimes he paced back and forth in front of the door. Sometimes he pressed his ear on the door with the hope of hearing something or anything that was going on inside. Sometimes he simply stood facing the door; his eyes boring into the door, wishing that he had Superman's eyes and see his Ga Eul in that room. Sometimes he let out his anxiety and frustration by complaining on why the nurses and hospital staff were keeping mum of the progress behind that closed door.

Nothing that the F3 said could appease his heart and mind, so they let him do whatever that he wanted to do. But when the emotions where too overwhelming, Yi Jeong broke into soft cries and mumbled "I'm sorry Ga Eul. This is all my fault. Please don't leave me. Please fight it, Ga Eul." Repeatedly.

A night on Geongpo beach a week ago came to his mind.

 **Flashback**

Yi Jeong wanted to show Ga Eul one of his favorite places. He loved the picturesque sunrise and breathtakingly tranquil moonrise there. With her parents' permission and a promise to Jan Di that they would take two separate rooms, he had taken her for a weekend getaway.

Yi Jeong opted to dress down and wore sunglasses almost all the time to avoid the public from recognizing him, not that it succeeded much. Still, the situation was manageable with Yi Jeong next to Ga Eul, guarding and protecting her from the prying eyes.

It was already quite late into the night and there were not so many people on the beach. They had dinner at one of the restaurants along the beach, checked out the souvenir shops. He then suggested a stroll on the beach. The sea was calm and the night breeze comforting. They teased and splashed water at each other, playfully laughing most of the times.

When they were tired from their play, they sat on the sand. Yi Jeong lied down, his head on Ga Eul's lap. Ga Eul protested at first because they had no blanket to sit on. His nice expensive shirt might get ruined, but it was already was, when they were splashing water earlier. Yi Jeong did not budge from his position.

Both enjoyed the view of the sea and the clear sky in silence. Ga Eul stroke his hair with her right hand, while Yi Jeong took her other hand and put it on his chest. He drummed his fingers on her hand tenderly, creating a rhythm.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for bringing me here. I love it very much. It's beautiful." Ga Eul brought his hand up and kissed it.

"I'm glad you love it. There are many more places that I'll take you to, and anywhere else that you want to, Jagiya. Just name it." He pulled her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Yes, Jagiya?"

"I love you calling me Jagiya." She cupped the sides of his face and bent down a little to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes, savouring the softness of her lips.

"And I love calling you Jagiya." He whispered lovingly before he tilted his head up to catch her lips with his.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Yes, Jagiya?"

"I like you very, very much."

"Like me? Ouch! That really hurts." Yi Jeong pouted. She slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Yes, Miss Chu Ga Eul."

"Yah! What's with Miss Chu Ga Eul? Because I said I like you?" It was her turn to pout. Yi Jeong chortled and pinched her nose.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Yes, Jagiya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yi Jeong?"

"Hmm?" As much as Yi Jeong loved Ga Eul saying his name, he began to wonder what she wanted to convey.

"I am not afraid to die for you."

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong abruptly sat up. His head nearly knocked hers. "What are you saying, Ga Eul?"

How in the world did the topic 'die' come up? Yi Jeong held both her hands firmly. His eyes searched hers for answers. His heart felt like it was instantly crushed at the word 'die'.

"Yes. I'm not afraid to die for you." Her voice was firm.

"Wha… Ga Eul?"He was gobsmacked.

"If such situation occur... if I have to choose between staying alive but without you, and to die for you, I'd do it. I'd die for you."

"Ga Eul? I… I don't understand! Why are you suddenly thinking about dying? Where does this come from? Are you out of your mind?" Yi Jeong's voice was a little raised.

Ga Eul smiled affectionately at Yi Jeong. It just popped in her mind for no particular reason. They talked about everything under the sun and this was the first time that the topic was brought up. Yi Jeong looked at her in horror.

"Ga Eul! How could you think of dying when nothing's going to happen? Nobody's going to die. Not you, not me, not now, at least."

"Will you die for me too, Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong wanted to scream. He did not understand on what was happening with his fiancée. What has got into her? Why did she suddenly ask him about this? She was obviously acting weird and she was scaring him.

"Ga Eul, is this some kind of test? Of course I'd die for you. I'd do anything for you." Out of shock, he was already near to yelling at her.

"Yi Jeong, if I die first I don't want you to stay single. Yes, I'd be crazily jealous to see you with another woman even if I'm dead," Ga Eul paused and laughed softly. "...but I want you to move on with your life and be happy. You deserve all the happiness in this world. Promise me that you'll be happy, Yi Jeong."

"Ga Eul! Are you crazy? There'd be no other woman. How many times must I tell you that? What's going on? Why are you like this? Are you sick Ga Eul? Are you dying? Because if you do, you have to tell me! I'm going to get you the best doctor in this world! You can't simply leave me!" He was already shaking her shoulders. Ga Eul was driving him crazy.

Ga Eul shook her head.

"Then I don't even want to talk about this anymore! You are not allowed to say that word ever!" He looked at her intensely.

Despite wanting to drop the subject, he was still not pleased with how the night had gone. They were happy earlier and she just had to talk about dying. It had never crossed his mind, never at all.

Then he thought about it. Sure, everybody was going to die, but he hoped that that day will not come in the near future and if they had a choice, he wished to die before her for he could not bear to see her die. He did not want to live without her.

She just smiled at him, baffling him even more. "I love you So Yi Jeong. More than you love me."

Her hands wounded around his neck and settled in his hair as she kissed him, long and passionately, making him lost in the moment, in her sweet flowery scent. Making him forget the thing that had upset him just seconds ago.

 **End of flashback**

Was that crazy unexpected conversation at the beach a sign for what happened today? Did she know days ago that this was going to happen?

Yi Jeong shook his head and prayed hard that Ga Eul would not die and leave him, and that she would survive this battle.

* * *

Mr. Chu had never driven so fast in his life that he was sure that a number of speed tickets would be waiting for him in the mail in a few days to come, but that did not matter. Their daughter was all that mattered now.

When Yi Jeong called to inform about Ga Eul, he was lost at words. Mrs. Chu had to take the phone from him and talked to Yi Jeong. Shocked, Mrs. Chu screamed her daughter's name and cried out loud. She pleaded for Yi Jeong to save her daughter, her only daughter.

Mr. Chu then informed his cousin that they could not come to his retirement party on the next day and they immediately left for Seoul. It was going to take them about two hours to arrive.

Mr. Chu knew the risk of his daughter being the fiancée of a renowned figure of South Korea, and when that figure was So Yi Jeong, the risk went higher. But Yi Jeong had promised that he and the F3 will protect them, will protect her, and Mr. Chu believed that they were going to do just that.

Yi Jeong had been a wonderful son-in-law to be. He made sure that at least every other day he called and asked the elder Chus about their well-beings, and without fail reminded them to tell him about any threats or unusual things around them. He even suggested that a bodyguard was assigned to them, to which the Chus thanked and refused. They would try to be alert and cautious of their surroundings and to immediately tell him should the need came up.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu were worried about Ga Eul, though. Sure their daughter said "I'm OK. I'm alright, Omma, Appa. Nothing to worry about," whenever they asked her about her day but they were not oblivious to what was happening to her. They did notice, when she thought that Appa and Omma were not looking, Ga Eul had a sad expression, sighed heavily, shook her head and acted as usual. Mr. and Mrs. Chu waited for Ga Eul to share on what was running in her mind. It seemed that they were too late.

Mrs. Chu sobbed all the way to Seoul, stopping only for a few times.

The elder Chus did not blame Yi Jeong or the F3 or even Ga Eul. There was no reason to do so. Was there not a possibility that this might not happen should Ga Eul told them about her encounter with that tall man who pushed her? Was there not a possibility that the F4 would be able to save her should she told them much earlier? Sure, there was.

Still, even if the F4 had ten bodyguards tailing her around, was there no possibility that this attack could still happened? Sure, there was. Just look at the case of Lee Ro Joon, the CEO of El Capital. Even a well-guarded, fully alarmed and laden with security cameras police station was not able to contain him. He easily walked out of the compound, smiling, amidst all the policemen there. When things were fated to happen, nothing could stop them from happening.

The Chus were not going to add more stress with the what-if analysis. They accepted the harsh reality and mad fact that somebody out there wanted to kill their daughter. Yes, it hurt them deep, but right now, what mattered the most to them was that they unrelentingly prayed for Ga Eul to be saved, and the criminals would be dealt with later and soon.

* * *

The door clicked open and a middle-aged male doctor came out. Yi Jeong and everybody rushed to him, surprising the doctor. He did not expect the many people waiting for his patient's news, hopeful.

If the doctor's expression afterwards was to be a sign, they could not tell whether it was a good or a bad news.

"Are you her parents?" The doctor addressed Mr. and Mrs. So. "No, but we're going to be her parents-in-law."

"I'm her fiancé. How is Ga Eul, Doctor? How is she?" Yi Jeong could not refrain himself from tugging the doctor's arms.

"Yi Jeong. Calm yourself." Ji Hoo reminded him as he held Yi Jeong's arm so that he let go of the doctor.

The doctor heaved a sigh. "We nearly lost her."

Everybody gasped. Jan Di automatically covered her mouth. Jun Pyo quickly put his comforting arm around her shoulders when he saw her eyes glistening. Mrs. So sobbed as she leaned against her husband while Yi Jeong was speechless as lone tears trailed down both sides of his face.

The news shocked them all. However, it also meant one thing: their Ga Eul had won the 'battle'. Everybody was greatly thankful to the heaven above. Yi Jeong was the most. He made a mental note to donate hefty lump sum of funds into the foundations where Ga Eul was a volunteer as his thanksgivings.

"She was stabbed twice in her abdomen. They are so close. That's why she lost a lot of blood and the weapon used added to that as well. It's not a normal smooth surfaced weapon. The paths of the wounds are like from a serrated weapon."

"What?" "Ga Eul…" "Oh my God." Woo Bin was quiet. He had not told anyone of them about the weapon.

"Usually a stab wound doesn't cause major blood loss or can be fatal unless it severed a major vein or artery. She's lucky because the stabs missed it but the surrounding tissues are badly damaged."

Yi Jeong wanted to kill Ga Eul's attacker.

"Is there any permanent damage, Doctor?" It was Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong's eye widened at Ji Hoo's blunt question. What? Permanent damage? What permanent damage? Didn't the doctor just tell them about her being lucky?

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to her parents first." The doctor understood Ji Hoo's question, but it was not to be disclosed to just anybody without discussing with her parents first.

Ji Hoo nodded but the rest had questioning look. They looked at the doctor, then at Ji Hoo and back at the doctor. Yi Jeong glared at the doctor-to-be best friend before directing it to the Doctor.

"Why can't you tell us too? Why can't I know now? She's my fiancée, for goodness sake!" Yi Jeong was getting irritated by the doctor's answer.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! Please." Jan Di held Yi Jeong's arms. "We'll get to know about it too. Please be patient, for Ga Eul, and we should be grateful that Ga Eul is alive."

"Can we see her?" Mr. So asked the doctor.

"No. Not yet, Sir. I'm sorry. We need to further monitor her condition. We'll inform you when it's time."

The group looked at each other and silently agreed to wait.

"Thank you Doctor. We really appreciate you and your team's hard work and for saving her." Ji Hoo bowed to the doctor, prompting the other young people to follow suit. The elder Sos nodded their heads to the doctor.

The doctor nodded too. "You're welcome. We tried our best. Please excuse me." Then he went back into the room.

Yi Jeong hugged his Omma and Appa, and the F3 patted each other's shoulder. They were very, very relieved and thankful.

"You guys might want to go back and rest. I'll stay here and wait for Uncle and Auntie." Yi Jeong suggested to all, especially his Omma and Appa. "I'll call when Ga Eul wakes up."

Mrs. So hugged him again before her husband led her to their car. They promised to come again. Jan Di wanted to stay as well, but Jun Pyo insisted that she too, went back and rest. She had a morning class tomorrow. The couple waved good bye and left.

Once their friends were out of sight, Woo Bin immediately motioned Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo to come closer. Yi Jeong asked for some time as he pulled out his phone and called Ga Eul's parents to inform the good news.

"I've taken care of them." Woo Bin said with a lower voice. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were surprise. There were more than one attacker? Yi Jeong felt like throwing something, at anything. Ji Hoo noticed the man next to him had his fingers clenched tight. He put his hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"Yi Jeong, do you remember Yoo Bong-Cha and Shin Choon-Hee? They hired Ga Eul's attacker to kill her. The weapon that the doctor mentioned is a Rambo knife."

Yi Jeong felt like his head was about to combust. He wanted to kill those women. He should have listened to his heart and took actions right after his encounter with those two at the club that night. He knew that they were not angels, but he just did not expect them to be the devils.

"What do you mean you've taken care of them?" Ji Hoo could guess what it was but he wanted to confirm it from Woo Bin himself.

"Just say that the bastard and sl…."

"Woo Bin!" Ji Hoo interrupted. Ji Hoo was like Ga Eul. Both of them did not like to hear 'bad' name callings.

"Just say that he's going to spend the rest of his life watching TV from his bed, and that those women will think hard and long should they wanted to hurt Ga Eul again. I'll make sure that no amount of money and plastic surgeons in the world are going to be able to make the women pretty again."

"Woo Bin! You don't hurt women!" Ji Hoo reminded the Mafia Prince. Yi Jeong was still quiet, trying to align his heart and mind upon hearing Woo Bin's words.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not that cruel. Just some 'warnings' but they deserve it! Nobody harm or kill my sister, my family."

Ji Hoo forgot how dangerous Woo Bin could be when he wanted to be. He was so used to Woo Bin's kindhearted and caring side. He was a man who never shied away from protecting his family, own and extended. But Woo Bin was still the Mafia Prince whom was not to be messed with.

"I know that! But Ga Eul…"

"Ji Hoo. I know what you're trying to say. Yeah. Those three will be thrown to prison alright." Woo Bin assured him. Woo Bin then turned to Yi Jeong. "Don't worry man. They are not going to harm Ga Eul anymore."

"Thanks Woo Bin. Thanks for taking care of it."

"Hey, that's OK Yi Jeong. You need to be here near her, and Ga Eul is like my sister too. Anyone who hurts her means he hurts me and I don't like to be hurt."

Woo Bin checked his gold wrist watch. "I'm going to check up on my men and those three. Hey Yi Jeong. Take care of Ga Eul for me OK? See you guys later. Chow." Woo Bin left after a couple of fist bumps with the F2.

"Yi Jeong, I think you should go home too, freshen up and change. I'm sure that Ga Eul won't want to wake up to you in this condition." Yi Jeong was in his night shirt and a knee-length pant.

"But…" the potter wanted to protest.

"But you want to be here when she wakes up. I know, but it won't be soon. You'll have sufficient time to go home and change and come back here." Ji Hoo paused to look at watch on the wall. "Ga Eul's parents are coming in about 40 minutes if my calculation is correct."

"But someone must be here. What if Ga Eul wakes up soon?"

"I'll be here. I still have some things that I need to do here. Now go." Ji Hoo lightly pushed Yi Jeong.

"Call me as soon as something comes up. You get that Ji Hoo?"

"Yes. I do. Just go."

* * *

Yi Jeong was back at the hospital in record time. He could not bear staying away from Ga Eul for so long. As he was about to enter the hospital, he heard Mr. Chu called his name and turned around. The Chus too, had just arrived. Yi Jeong quickly rushed to the elders and bowed low. He did not stop saying "Forgive me Auntie, Uncle. I failed to protect Ga Eul." Mrs. Chu held his shoulders and embraced him tight while Mr. Chu put a hand on his back.

"No Yi Jeong. Don't. It's not your fault. We don't blame you for what had happened. You've done your best to protect Ga Eul but things just happened." Mrs. Chu nodded in agreement with her husband.

Yi Jeong could not hold his tears any longer. Was this real? How were the elders in front of him be so calm and not angry at all? Why were they not blaming him when he had promised them to protect their daughter, their only daughter? Were Ga Eul's parents not real people with emotions?

Mr. Chu continued, "Come Yi Jeong. Take us to Ga Eul."

* * *

It was already half an hour since the Chus went into the Doctor's room. Outside, Yi Jeong was restless. He had called Ji Hoo to come and accompany him. The wait was killing him: the wait for Ga Eul to wake up and the wait for whatever news that the doctor had to relay to her parents.

When the Chus' came out, Mrs. Chu's eyes, nose and cheeks were red. She obviously had cried in there. Mrs. Chu looked at Yi Jeong and then at her husband. Her tears escaped again. Mr. Chu held his wife's hand firmly, and shook his head. They had to be strong. It was still not the right time to inform their future son-in-law about his fiancée.

Yi Jeong noticed the elders' exchanging looks. He frowned and wanted to ask them about whatever matters that the Doctor had told them in that room. However, his voice seemed to flee him. So he told himself to keep the questions for later.

Ji Hoo then asked the elders if they were hungry or wanted some drinks, but the elders declined. He too, asked if they wanted to rest at a nearby hotel. The elders did look very, very tired. Again, they declined.

There was nothing else to do. The four of them just waited in silence. Each lost in his and her own thoughts.


	12. After Sweden Part V

**A.N:** Annyeonghaseyo! It's been a crazy week but I had to endure. Hope yours was great, as well as the coming weeks. Loads and loads of thanks for your reviews, reads and support. Take care everybody ^_^

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: After Sweden Part V**

"Mr. and Mrs. Chu?" A young nurse was standing at the door.

All four awaiting people promptly stood up and went to the nurse. "We're here," said Mr. Chu.

"Miss Ga Eul is awake. She asked for both of you." The nurse then looked at Yi Jeong. "And you too, Mr. So Yi Jeong."

There was a collective sound of sighs from the group. It definitely was one of the best news for the day. Mrs. Chu wiped her tears of happiness and gratefulness.

"Can all of us go in?" Yi Jeong asked the now blushing nurse.

"Errrr. Yes, sure. The patient is stable now." She answered Yi Jeong before glancing over to Ji Hoo.

"Thank you Miss." Ji Hoo said on behalf of the others.

Yi Jeong's heart broke again at the sight of his fiancée. Ga Eul's face was as pale as a ghost. A tube was attached to her right hand. An outline of bandages on her stomach underneath her hospital shirt could also be seen.

"Omma, Appa." Ga Eul weakly called for her parents as she extended her left hand to them. None of the four people missed the fallen tears on her cheeks. Yi Jeong had to push away his own tears while Ji Hoo put a hand on Yi Jeong's back. He understood the sorrow that Yi Jeong was going through.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu quickly went to her side. Mrs. Chu took her daughter's hand with her right hand and wiped her own tears with the other. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo went to her right side of the bed.

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Mr. Chu asked his only child with a slightly trembled voice. He needed to put up a strong front.

"I'm OK Appa, Omma. Just a little pain on my stomach." Ga Eul pursed a smile but everybody saw that she was trying hard not to show that she was in pain.

"Omma and Appa are here now to take care of you Sweetheart. Don't worry." Mr. Chu gently caressed Ga Eul's arm as Mrs. Chu kissed her forehead.

Ga Eul nodded and then turned a little to look at her fiancé. She thanked the heaven above for still granting her another chance to be with this man, the man whom she loved with all her heart. Her tears which had just stopped came down again.

"Annyeong Honey." Her voice was soft, almost whispery.

Yi Jeong was surprised. What did Ga Eul just call him? Did he misheard her? He looked at her, his eyes were questioning hers.

"Hello Honey." She whispered again.

Yi Jeong wanted to take her into his arms that instant and never let go. This was the first time that Ga Eul called him Honey, and he told himself that he loved it very much. He had asked her for so many times before to call him other than Yi Jeong, maybe a more intimate endearment but she was just too shy to do so. Now that she had said it, he was not about to complain. Yi Jeong's smile stretched wide that it might hurt his face if he had it much wider.

"Annyeong Jagiya. I miss you."

Ga Eul closed her eyes as she felt his warm soft lips on her forehead. Her tears were still trailing down her cheeks.

"I am so, so sorry Honey for making you worry." She then looked at her parents "Omma, Appa, I'm sorry that you had to miss Uncle's party." Then to Ji Hoo, "Forgive me Ji Hoo Sunbae, for being so troublesome."

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault, Jagiya. Please don't blame yourself." Yi Jeong wiped away her tears. "What's important is that you are here. You are safe here with us now."

Mrs. Chu squeezed Ga Eul's hand tighter as she, her husband and Ji Hoo nodded in agreement.

"Sweetheart, have the Doctor seen you?"

"Yes, Appa. Right after I woke up. He said that I can go home in two days if everything goes well. He's coming again tomorrow and before I go back, he wants to talk to me about something." There was a note of worry and curiosity in Ga Eul's voice.

"Don't worry Ga Eul. That's a normal procedure." Ji Hoo patted her arm softly as he tried to appease her anxiety. Mr. and Mrs. Chu exchanged glances which did not go unnoticed by both young men. Yi Jeong was determined to know what the Doctor had told the elder Chus earlier. However, the question had to wait for the most suitable time.

"Sweetheart, Omma will stay for the night and take care of you. Would you like that?" Mrs. Chu caressed her daughter's pale cheek. Ga Eul smiled, happy.

"Auntie, I can stay here tonight with Ga Eul. I already have my bag in the car. Auntie and Uncle should go home and rest. Auntie and Uncle must be tired from the long drive."

Ji Hoo smiled. He knew that that was what his best friend had wanted to do the moment all these happened: to be with his fiancée.

The elder Chus could not argue more. They stayed for a little longer. Mr. Chu conveyed Ga Eul's uncle and relatives' well wishes to her, while Mrs. Chu shared the story of the beautiful scenery along the way. Ga Eul smiled the whole time, with occasional nods and small laughs when something funny came up. However, her laughs only made her winced in pain. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo too, chipped in here and there, minus jokes or anything funny. What they were really doing was diverting Ga Eul to focus on other things than her guilt feeling for worrying them.

Half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Chu as well as Ji Hoo bid good bye with the promise to return tomorrow. Yi Jeong went to take his bag and laptop from his car.

When he came back to the private room, Ga Eul was already asleep. Yi Jeong gently kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips before settling down on the chair next to her bed. He held her hand and watched her sleep.

"Saranghae Ga Eul. Saranghae Jagiya. Good night my love."

Not long after, he too, succumbed to his own tiredness.

* * *

"OMMAAA! APPAAAA! YI JEOONNGG!"

Ga Eul's eyes flew opened. She was sweating profusely despite the cool air conditioned room. She felt a firm grip on her hand and turned to see Yi Jeong next to her. He had a concerned look.

"I'm here Ga Eul. I'm here Jagiya. It's just a bad dream. He won't harm you anymore."

"He won't?"

"He won't. Never anymore." Yi Jeong assured his fiancée.

Ga Eul looked around her. "Omma and Appa?" Where are Omma and Appa?"

"They went home. They'll be here later. Do you want to talk to Omma and Appa?"

Ga Eul nodded. Yi Jeong took out his phone and dialed for Mr. Chu. Once the line went through, he gave the phone to Ga Eul and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Ga Eul was in tears. She had just finished with the call. He rushed to her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Jagiya, what's wrong?"

She looked at him. "I miss Omma and Appa. I want to go home."

"We'll tell the doctor when he comes in, alright?" He stroke her hair tenderly.

"Do you want to wash your face?" Ga Eul nodded. Yi Jeong went to the bathroom and then brought in a small bowl of water, a small face towel, a toothbrush and toothpaste. Ga Eul blushed. She thought that he was going to help her to the restroom and not do it on the bed. She never brushed her teeth in front of other people. This was embarrassing for her, and what more in front of Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong chuckled when he saw her rosy cheeks.

Not long after, a staff came in with her breakfast. Yi Jeong insisted on feeding her. It was quite a playful breakfast time for both of them. Ga Eul was touched at how Yi Jeong was treating her. He was so loving and caring. Ga Eul held back her tears of happiness. When they were done, Ga Eul leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, surprising him. "Thank you Honey. I love you."

"I love you too Jagiya, with all my heart," and claimed her soft lips.

"Ehem." Someone cleared his throat, startling the young couple. They quickly broke the kiss. Ga Eul's face was red while Yi Jeong just grinned and greeted "Good morning, Doctor."

"Good morning. How are you feeling today Miss Chu?" The doctor started his checks on Ga Eul.

"Good morning Doctor. I feel good, but sometimes my stomach hurts, especially when I bend or turn."

"That is because of your wounds Miss Chu. Please try not to make big movements. If the pain is unbearable, do inform us. Do you feel anything else like hazy or nausea?"

"No, Doctor."

"Very good. The nurse will give you your medicines after this."

"Doctor, can I go home today?"

"I'm sorry Miss Chu. Not yet. We still need to make sure that there's no infection with your wounds. If everything is OK, I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"OK. Thank you Doctor." Ga Eul and Yi Jeong bowed at the doctor. A nurse then came in with her medicines.

Ga Eul lied back on her bed as Yi Jeong sat next to her.

"Honey, don't you have work today? Meetings?" she tenderly held his hand.

"I do, but Appa said that Appa will cover for me."

"But…"

"No buts Miss Chu. I'm going to be here this whole day whether you like it or not."

She nodded in defeat. "Honey, I'm sleepy."

"Must be from your medicine. Rest and sleep now Jagiya." Yi Jeong placed a kiss on her cheek and adjusted her blanket to make her more comfortable.

"Please sing for me, Honey. I love… your voice..." She was beginning to drift off.

Yi Jeong hummed her favorite song until she was fast asleep. He then went to take a shower and changed. He went out for coffee and came back as soon as possible to do some work on his laptop. Once in a while, he glanced up at his sleeping fiancée. She looked peaceful. His heart went out for her. He was extremely devastated at the fact that she was here and had to suffer for being his fiancée but it was something that he could not erase from his and her life. All that he could do right now and after this was to protect her with all his might. Yi Jeong wiped away a stray tear.

* * *

All So children hugged their Omma. Jae Hwa, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan cried aloud while Dae-Hyun, in silent. Eun-Kyung too, was in tears. Yi Jeong put his arm around his goddaughter.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa knew that Omma had scars on her stomach. They saw it when Omma was changing into her night dress long ago, when they were smaller. But when they asked about it, Omma just smiled and said that when Omma was young, Omma had an accident because Omma was too careless. It never came to their young innocent minds that something as cruel could happen, and it did happen to their wonderful kind Omma.

"Omma, do Omma have the scar? May Baby see it Omma?" Dae-Jung asked after he broke the hug.

"Hwannie want to see it too, Omma." Dae-Hwan was curious as well.

Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong. He nodded twice.

The children shifted a bit from Omma. Ga Eul pulled out her silk blouse from her skirt and lifted it up a little, enough for the children to see. The two youngest children and Eun-Kyung gasped. There they were. Two three-centimeters-long scars next to each other on Omma's right side of the stomach. Dae-Hwan traced the scars with his chubby fingers.

"Do they still hurt Omma?" He asked with tears glistening in his eyes. Dae-Jung too traced them up and down.

"No Sweetheart, Baby. They don't hurt anymore." Ga Eul caressed his two sons' cheek, Dae-Hwan first, the Dae-Jung.

"Omma," It was Dae-Hyun. His voice sounded firm and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sensed a note of anger in it. "Yes, Dae-Hyun." Omma answered as she looked at her first born, lovingly.

"What happen to the people who did this to Omma?"

"Yes, Omma. Did the police catch them?" Jae Hwa added to her Oppa's query.

"Yes, Dae-Hyun, Sweetheart. They did serve their time in prison. How long were they in, Appa?" Ga Eul could not remember for how long.

"They are in for 30 years. They are still there." said Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong noticed an expression of content on Dae-Hyun's face while the rest of the children sported mixed emotions: shock, worry and relief.

"Let us all pray that they have regretted their actions and that they won't hurt other people again." Ga Eul continued, to which Dae-Hyun was surprised. "Omma, aren't Omma angry at them? They hurt Omma."

Ga Eul smiled at her eldest son. "Yes, they hurt Omma but after some times, Omma am not angry at them anymore."

"Aunt Ga Eul? How do Aunt Ga Eul do that?" Eun-Kyung was amazed at Ga Eul's ability to forgive people who had every intention to kill her.

Yi Jeong, too, waited for his wife's answer.

"I'm not very sure, Eun-Kyung Sweetheart. I guess there is no point to keep hating them. They are being punished for their crime, are they not?" Ga Eul then looked at all her children. "Also, what was done, was done. Omma can't turn back time even if Omma hate them for the rest of Omma's life. Omma don't like to live with hatred in Omma's heart. Harabeoji once told Omma that we must forgive people who hate us. Yes, it is hard to do so but we must try. And, there must be a reason why they hate us in the first place. Maybe it's something that we've done to them, something that hurt them without us realizing it. Harabeoji also said that we should send our best prayers to them and hope that they will forgive us too."

The children all had their jaw wide opened. It all sounded too ideal to them but might also be possible. They had seen throughout their not so many years of living that Omma/Aunt Ga Eul was a very kind person. They had never seen her scold their staff at home. They too always saw Omma gave her best smiles to the strangers outside. The children wanted to be like Omma.

Yi Jeong stood up and went to Jae Hwa's table. He took a fresh red carnation from the vase on the table and snapped the stem short. He then put the flower on Ga Eul's right ear and kissed her cheek. Everybody was pleasantly surprised at his unexpected gesture. Ga Eul had the widest smile as she held her husband's hand and said thank you Honey.

"Omma, did Appa take care of Omma after Omma came back home?" Jae Hwa was still curious about Omma and Appa.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Chu arrived at noon. They wanted to come earlier but Mr. Chu was not feeling so well. Ga Eul told her Appa and Omma to stay at home and rest, but they wanted to see her. When they entered her room, the whole gang except Jun Pyo was there. He had a meeting in Gwangju. Ga Eul looked much better. Gone was her pale face, replaced by a healthier glow. Jan Di held her hand most of the time. She stood up and offered her seat to Mrs. Chu, while Woo Bin who was on the other side of the bed offered his to Mr. Chu. Ji Hoo asked if Mr. Chu had gone to see a doctor about his fever, to which the elder Chu said no. Ji Hoo then suggested that he would take Mr. Chu to see his doctor friend later. Mr. Chu agreed.

They talked and chatted but not once any of them brought the subject matter up. They did not want anybody to feel bad, guilty or sad anymore, especially Ga Eul. It was too late to feel any of those. What they needed to do after this was to be more alert and wary about their surroundings.

Half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. So arrived. Mrs. So immediately approached Mrs. Chu and Ga Eul. She kissed Ga Eul's forehead and wished for her to get well soon. The ladies chatted away and so were the men. At two p.m. a nurse came in to remind them that the visiting hour was over. All but Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's parents stayed back.

Mr. Chu was coughing non-stop. Following Ji Hoo's order, Yi Jeong took Mr. Chu to see his doctor friend at the outpatient clinic on the ground floor of the hospital while Mrs. Chu stayed with Ga Eul. Ga Eul was tired. Her Omma patted her hand gently and hummed a song that she used to sing to Ga Eul when she was little. Ga Eul closed her eyes and slept. When she was sure that Ga Eul was fast asleep, Mrs. Chu silently cried for her only daughter. She dreaded for what was to come tomorrow.

When the men came back, Ga Eul was still sleeping. Her Omma had also fallen asleep at her bed, her hand still holding Ga Eul's. Mr. Chu softly touched his wife's shoulder to wake her up. She quickly stood up and held her husband's arms. Yi Jeong offered for his driver to send the elder Chus back home for Mr. Chu needed to rest. His fever was running high. However, the Chus wanted to wait for Ga Eul to wake up. They did not want to leave before saying good bye to their daughter. While they waited, Mrs. Chu helped her husband to lie and rest on the couch in the room after he took his medicine. Yi Jeong requested for an extra pillow and blanket from the staff outside.

An hour later Ga Eul woke up. Her Omma helped her to the bathroom. By that time, Mr. Chu was also up. He said that he felt better. Mr. Chu also asked for Yi Jeong's forgiveness because they could not stay with Ga Eul tonight due to his condition. He felt that he had burdened the young lad, to which Yi Jeong quickly interrupted and said that he was alright with taking care of Ga Eul. He did not feel burdened at all. The elder Chus thanked him for the n-th time today and then said good bye. They promised to come early tomorrow. Ga Eul was finally going home.

As much as Ga Eul was happy that Yi Jeong was there with her, she was also feeling guilty especially every time he received a call from work. He would go out of the room to answer the call. However, after the tenth time that he had to do so, his phone stopped ringing for the rest of the day, except for the times when his F3 brothers and parents, her parents and Jan Di called to check on them. It seemed that Yi Jeong sensed her sad and guilty expressions every time he glanced her way to tell her that he was going outside to get the call. Yi Jeong told his assistant to stop calling and any arising matter that was not too important was to wait or emailed to him.

Ga Eul told him that he should go home too. The hospital's couch and sofa bed were not something that he was comfortable with to sleep on. Furthermore, she was OK with spending the night alone. She could always called for the nurse for help. However, he strongly refused, and so, Yi Jeong spent the night attending to his fiancée tirelessly until she fell asleep.

The next morning came early and bright. Ga Eul was very happy. She eagerly waited for her parents to come and take her home. Yi Jeong pretended to sulk and said that she did not want him to take care of her was the main reason why she could not wait to go home. Ga Eul playfully hit his shoulder as he said that. She said that he would have to ask for her parents' permission if he wanted to stay at their home to be her caretaker. Yi Jeong replied by saying that he would ask for it.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu came in exactly at nine a.m. Mrs. Chu did not need to do much with Ga Eul's bag since Yi Jeong had already packed most of her belongings. She then helped to push her on the wheelchair to her doctor's room. Outside the doctor's room, Mr. and Mrs. Chu looked at each other before turning to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Ga Eul was kind of nervous but at the same time happy. When they were about to enter the room, Ga Eul grabbed Yi Jeong's wrist. She wanted him to come in too, and he obliged. He had been wondering on what the doctor had to tell since two days ago.

The doctor was surprised to see Yi Jeong there, but respected Ga Eul's decision. He started with the usual, asking her about how she felt today, what to expect when she got home, how long would she needed to stay on leave before resuming her work, anything that she should avoid doing, when her next check-up would be, etc etc etc. The questions were routine.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were happy. Ga Eul was recovering well. They were about to thank the doctor when the doctor cleared his throat.

"Miss Chu, there's one more thing that you should know."

Mr. and Mrs. Chu grasps on each other's hands were tight.

"What is it Doctor?" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong who sported the same expression as hers before turning her attention back to the doctor. Yi Jeong squeezed her hands a little too firm.

"This also concerns you Mr. So since you are her fiancé and I assume that you two are getting married soon?" The doctor was trying to find the appropriate words to tell the young couple in love in front of him.

"We're listening, Doctor." Ga Eul's heart began to drum a little faster. So did Yi Jeong's.

"The stabs, Miss Chu, unfortunately were deep that they had caused damage to your right ovary. I'm afraid that you will depend on your left one to have children. I am so sorry Miss Chu, Mr. So."

Yi Jeong instantly let go of Ga Eul's hands and went quiet. He was trying to compute the doctor's words.

Shocked, would be an understatement to what Ga Eul was feeling. She could only stare at the doctor. She could not think properly. Her Omma was already sobbing as her Appa tried to comfort Omma.

"Damage… ovary… children… sorry… damage…" The words kept chanting in Ga Eul's mind. Her tears came down free flowing. Her chance of bearing children was cruelly reduced into half from whatever unknown chance that she previously had. What if she could not bear children? She had always loved children, and dreamed of having some of her own, with Yi Jeong as their father. Would Yi Jeong love her still, now that he knew about her condition? Would his parents be OK without any grandchildren from their son? Could they handle their son with no heir? Would they still accept her as their daughter-in-law? Ga Eul's heart felt like bursting, and her head throbbed in pain. She suddenly realized that Yi Jeong had let go of her hands. Ga Eul turned to look at her fiancé.

His expression crushed her heart in an instant. Was that disappointment in his eyes? Ga Eul screamed inwardly.

"Yi Jeong…" she whispered his name.

He looked at her. His stare was intense. He shook his head, stood up, bowed to the doctor and her parents, and ran towards the door. He was gone.

"Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul cried uncontrollably.

* * *

It had been three days. Three silent days without him. He ignored her calls and messages. Ga Eul was heartbroken. She lost appetite and her parents were worried about her. When she missed him, she touched her ring, necklace and earrings that he gave, and looked at his numerous pictures. Mrs. Chu wanted to inform Jan Di about her but she forbade. She did not want to disturb Jan Di since her best friend's exam was near.

"So this is it, Chu Ga Eul? Is it over with So Yi Jeong?" she finally asked herself. She got his unsaid message loud and clear.

* * *

Woo Bin banged on his studio door.

"So Yi Jeong! You'd better open this door or I swear I'll kick it down. So Yi Jeong!"

Two minutes later the door opened.

"What the hell? Yi Jeong? What happened to you?"

He was miserable. His hair wild and uncombed, he was not wearing any upper garment. He had panda eyes and had not shaved for a few days.

"What happened Yi Jeong? Why are you like this? You don't answer our calls and reply our messages. Your parents are worried, for goodness sake."

"Just leave me alone, Woo Bin."

"Why are you doing this to Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong's ears perked up by her name.

"I went to visit her this morning. She's sick Yi Jeong. She lost a lot of weight."

Yi Jeong's expression turned worried, but he still kept mum.

"Auntie and Uncle told me the whole thing from the hospital until now." Woo Bin paused and inhaled, deeply.

"Are you crazy Yi Jeong? How could you do this to her? I thought that you love her?" He yelled at his best friend.

"I don't know!" Yi Jeong yelled back.

Yi Jeong was suddenly on the floor. Woo Bin had punched him hard.

"You don't know if you loved her?" Woo Bin roared at the potter.

"No! Yes! No! Yes, I love her, I love her. But I… I…"

"But you what?" Woo Bin was ready to punch him again.

"I don't know. I'm frustrated. I'm confused."

"About what?"

"If she can't have children!"

Woo Bin punched his best friend again. Yi Jeong tasted blood at the left corner of his lips.

"I can't believe that you are my brother. I thought that you have changed Yi Jeong."

Woo Bin helped Yi Jeong up and they sat on the wooden bench, facing each other.

"We are going to talk about this once. You need to make a decision at the end of this discussion, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin had set the rule.

"Do you still love Ga Eul?"

"Yes!" It was an instant reply.

"Why do you love Ga Eul?"

"Because she's my soul mate. Because she's kind, funny, wonderful and she's my everything."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes, I do. But…"

"Do you have a condition before you can marry her?"

"I… yes. No. I…"

"Why are you stuttering Yi Jeong? I asked a simple question. Do you have a condition before you can marry her? If you do, did she know about this condition?"

"I want to have children, Woo Bin. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"Our family demanded an heir to the family business. If I can't give one, the So family will lose the Museum. All those hard work from my ancestors will go to waste. I…"

Woo Bin put up his hand. "Stop! Is this you talking or is this your Appa or Grandfather or your ancestors talking?"

"What?"

"You really disappoint me Yi Jeong. I truly believed that you are a changed man. I can't believe that you lied to us, to Ga Eul that you love her. It seems that you are only using her to get an heir. She's not a baby making machine, Yi Jeong. If you want an heir, you can always get it from one of your many whores before."

"Woo Bin!"

"Moreover, from what I understand from the doctor, she still has chances to have children. She only lost one ovary. Her other one might be healthy. Even if she can't bear children, you would not mind it too much if you really do love her for who she is, perfect or flawed. Oh! Don't forget that Il Hyun Hyung already has a daughter. She is also a So heir."

"…"

"I love you Yi Jeong, but I love Ga Eul too, like a sister. I really do hope that this is only your confused, shocked self, talking. Please think about it hard and properly. But if this is the real you, please do the right thing. Be a man. Go to her parents and break off your engagement. Don't leave her hanging and wondering. She deserves someone much, much better than you."

"I… I…"

"If you need me to come with you, just give me a call." With that, Woo Bin left Yi Jeong alone.

"Ga Eul… I'm sorry…"


	13. After Sweden Part VI

**A.N:** Summer (Winter for those at the Southern Hemisphere) is near. Have fun in the sun (Do bundle up warm) arasso? Love and huge appreciation for your support, reads and reviews. As always, feel free to give me some pointers for further improvement of my writings. Kamsahamida all ^_^. Oh, the story's nearing its end.

 **Another A.N:** A prior read on What Should We Do? is suggested in relation to a part of this chapter. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children. Should there be any similarities of the contents of this chapter with anyone, I apologize in advance. It is purely coincidence and unintended.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: After Sweden Part VI**

Yi Jeong stood outside of the Chu's house. He braved himself, calmed his nervous heart and pressed the button next to the door. Seconds after, the door opened.

"Yi Jeong?" Mrs. Chu was surprised. He had come unannounced, four days after his unexpected startling run from the doctor's room.

Yi Jeong bowed low to the elder woman. "Annyeonghaseyo Auntie. How are you?" His voice was a little shaky.

"Annyeong Yi Jeong. I'm fine thank you. How may I help you?" Mrs. Chu was still holding the door as she stood in the middle of the door frame.

Yi Jeong cleared his throat.

"I'd like to see you, Uncle and…" he cleared his throat again, "… and Ga Eul. Are Uncle and Ga Eul here? May I come in Auntie?"

Mrs. Chu was silent. She seemed to ponder on something, maybe debating with her inner self whether to let this young man in. Yi Jeong began to sweat a little.

"Who is it Honey?" Mr. Chu asked from the living room.

Mrs. Chu turned to answer her husband. "It's So Yi Jeong, Honey. He wants to meet us." Yi Jeong cringed at the sound of his full name.

Mr. Chu approached them. Yi Jeong quickly bowed low to the father of his fiancée, or was it his soon to be ex-fiancée?

"Annyeonghaseyo Uncle. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. My fever's gone but I still have the coughs. How are you?"

"I… I'm OK, I guess. I want to apologize to you, Auntie and Ga Eul for…"

"Please come in Yi Jeong. We don't want people to start wondering when they see you here like this." Mr. Chu then asked his wife to inform Ga Eul about Yi Jeong's visit.

"Thank you Uncle." Yi Jeong again, bowed at the elder man and followed him to the living room. He waited for Ga Eul, nervously. Mr. Chu's intense stare at him did not help much in calming his heart.

"Honey," Mrs. Chu called for her husband. Mr. Chu and Yi Jeong turned to look at her. She motioned for her husband to come near. Mr. Chu excused himself and went to her.

"Ga Eul doesn't want to come down. She doesn't want to see him, Honey." Mrs. Chu spoke in a low voice.

"But she has to. She needs to know the truth and accept it even if it's not what she wanted to hear."

"I know but she's too hurt. All of us are. What can we do, Honey?"

"I'll go and talk to her. Please make some tea and snack for Yi Jeong, Honey."

* * *

"Sweetheart, may Appa come in?" Mr. Chu knocked on her opened door. Ga Eul lifted her head up a little and nodded. She was on her bed, sick. A book rested next to her.

"Yi Jeong is here Sweetheart."

"I'm too tired to go downstairs Appa. Tell him to go home, please." She was holding her tears back.

Mr. Chu sat at the edge of her bed. He held his daughter's small hand.

"Please Sweetheart. We should be glad that he's here. At least it shows that he still remember us, remember you."

Ga Eul's began to sob.

"Appa know that you are hurt from what happened with him, but don't you think that you should give him the chance to tell you his reasons? Whatever those reasons are? Didn't Appa teach you that we should hear the other party's explanation whenever something happened? You can make the decision after he has said his words, Sweetheart. Whatever you decision is, Appa and Omma will support you. We will always love you."

Ga Eul was still sobbing.

"I'm afraid, Appa. I love him but what he did… I…"

"Maybe he was so shocked from the news, that's why he needed time to think about it."

"But why, Appa? Why?" Ga Eul hugged Appa tightly.

"Shh.. shh… come. You'll get your answers if you come down."

Ga Eul leaned back and Mr. Chu wiped her tears away. He helped her got up from the bed. She went to take a box from her drawer and they walked down the stairs with Appa holding her arms.

* * *

Yi Jeong stood up when he saw Ga Eul and Mr. Chu enter the living room. He was surprised to see her. She was thinner and pale. He could also see that she still had the bandage over her stab wounds. His heart became heavy with guilt.

"Annyeong Ga Eul." He greeted her softly and smiled at her.

She did not say anything. Mr. Chu helped her sit on the sofa, facing him. Mrs. Chu then sat next to Ga Eul and held her hand.

Yi Jeong saw a box in Ga Eul's hand. He recognized the box. His heart beat faster.

"Uncle, Auntie, Ga Eul, I came to ask forgiveness for what I've done since that day at the hospital." Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul's reaction but there was none. Her expression was blank as she stared at him.

"I am sorry for not responding to your calls and messages Ga Eul. I was too shocked at the news. I… I needed some time to think." He locked his eyes on Ga Eul's. "I am sorry, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul put the box that she was holding on the coffee table between them.

"What is this, Ga Eul?" He was curious but did not fail to notice something about her.

"Your ring, necklace and earrings. I understand Yi Jeong. I got your message loud and clear." Her voice trembled as she forced her tears back.

"Ga Eul!" Mr. and Mrs. Chu and Yi Jeong were shocked. It explained why she was not wearing her promise ring and engagement necklace and earrings.

"Isn't this what you've been thinking about for these past few days? To break off the engagement? Because I am not worth to be your wife since you think that I now can't give you an heir to the So family? That I am a worthless woman now that I lost my …" She finally lost to her emotions.

"Come to think of it, I'm glad that it happens now. You finally showed us, me that all these time, you only bear yourself to be with me because you think that I can give you a child or children. What happened to your promise of eternity love and going through all hurdles together?"

She paused and smirked.

"I wonder why you chose me in the first place to be the bearer of your child when there are so many women who are willing to throw themselves at you."

"Ga Eul! Let me…"

"NO!"

"Sweetheart! This is not what we've talked about earlier. Let him explain first." Mr. Chu scolded Ga Eul. She lowered her head. She could not stop crying. Next to her, Mrs. Chu cried too.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter's behaviour, Yi Jeong. This is not Ga Eul talking. She's just too stressed out. Everything's too much for her to handle: the attack and…"

"Appa, I know what I said. I know what I feel." Ga Eul protested.

"No Sweetheart. Appa know you better."

Yi Jeong wiped away the tiny droplets of water that had escaped his eyes.

"Uncle, please don't scold Ga Eul. She has every right to say what she wanted to, given the things that I've done to her, to you and Auntie."

Ga Eul glared at Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul, I've been a jerk, a big jerk. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I shamefully admit that I've thought about the whole Heir matter but I never ever thought of you as worthless. Please, please don't think of yourself as worthless, Jagiya. You are the most wonderful woman that I've ever known. You can never be worthless."

Ga Eul shook her head, her mind wanted to believe him but her heart would not allow her so. Her heart was too hurt.

Yi Jeong wanted to take Ga Eul away with him. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her. He had missed her very much, but now, he needed to be honest with her and her parents.

"When the doctor told us about it, yes, my heart was crushed because I always dream of having children, wonderful children with you. I thought that I'm never going to have children because of what happened to you. And then Appa's story came to my mind, about Harabeoji's demand of Heir to the family business. I got scared Ga Eul. I'm scared if Harabeoji would force me to leave you if he knew about it."

"You ignored me because you thought that your Harabeoji would force you to leave me? It doesn't make any sense, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul did not understand his way of thinking.

That was his Harebeoji and Appa's story. She thought that all these heir issues in the elite society, no, in the So family were already banished and did not matter anymore? Still, if an Heir was a big deal in his family, there was Il Hyun and Eun Jae's daughter. Even if Il Hyun was not into pottery, was his daughter not considered as the So heir as well? Il Hyun might not be good in pottery, but Eun Jae was, and their daughter might inherit her pottery skill. So why did Yi Jeong think too much about it to the extent that he ignored her for three long days and made her feel worthless?

"I did not ignore you Ga Eul. I think about you all the time. I worry about you. I... I just needed time to think about it properly."

"You think and worry about me all the time? But three days of cold silence. Isn't that ignoring?" Ga Eul was getting mad. "And to think properly? About what? To break this engagement off? You can have it if that's what you want, So Yi Jeong."

"Sweetheart." Mr. Chu tried to calm her down as Mrs. Chu patted her daughter's hand repeatedly.

"Ga Eul! Please, I beg you. Please listen to what I have to say." Yi Jeong did not care if her parents got to watch him plead.

Ga Eul continued to glare at him. He read this as a sign to speak.

"I realize it now. It was so, so stupid of me to even think about all these heir and children matters. I made a huge mistake for leaving you at the hospital and kept myself away from you. I shouldn't have done that. I was selfish. I know that my words of sorry and regrets could not turn time back but please, please believe me when I say them. I really am sorry and I fully truly regret what I've done to you at the time when I should have been there with you and support you." Yi Jeong let his tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I accept your anger and disappointment. I deserve them but please, don't say that you are breaking up with me. I can't bear that. Please Ga Eul. I don't want to lose you again."

Ga Eul was still quiet.

"I love you Ga Eul. You are the only one for me. Please don't leave me, Jagiya."

Ga Eul wiped her tears, only to be replaced by more.

Silence engulfed the living room. The three people waited anxiously for Ga Eul. They could see that she was thinking hard. She had a decision to make. The wait was killing Yi Jeong. He had screwed up royally.

He should not have let the issue jeopardize his relationship with her. He had forgotten that among the many things that were out of human control were the gift of children. It did not matter if they were healthy. If the power of heaven above said that they would not have any children, then they would not have any, no matter how hard they tried. Plus, weren't there cases where couples were blessed with many children even if the mothers had only one ovary left? Yi Jeong was truly ashamed and regretful for his shallow thinking.

He too regretted locking himself away in his studio for what he thought was to think about this matter. He needed to thank Woo Bin for punching some sense into him.

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul wiped her tears again. Yi Jeong held his breath. So did her parents.

"You hurt me so much. You left me."

Yi Jeong's heart pounded heavily in his chest.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for that, and you made me feel worthless as a woman. I did not ask for this… this lost to happen."

Yi Jeong felt his heart stopped. He put a hand over his chest. He could not breathe.

"I don't want to see you…"

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jeong's eyes were now hazy and blurred.

"I don't want to see you after this. Please give me more time and space. I need to further think about us. I will tell you when I'm ready."

"Ga Eul…"

"I love you Yi Jeong. I really do, but… I'm so hurt, here, Yi Jeong." She put her left palm over her chest. "You hurt me more than these stabs," and placed her right palm over the wounds. She was also in tears again.

Mrs. Chu sobbed and Mr. Chu held his. They too, were hurt. Their heart went out to their daughter. But they felt for Yi Jeong as well. They had come to love Yi Jeong like their own son. He was a wonderful man, the perfect man for their Ga Eul. As the elders thought about this whole incident, they understood Yi Jeong's reactions upon hearing the unfortunate news. The pressure of being a chaebol was too high with too many expectations to meet. However, it was Ga Eul's decision. It would be devastating to see the two young people break up, but they would be there beside their daughter to help her pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.

"Ga Eul, no. Please. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong, all I ask is some time and space to think. Good bye Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul stood up, bowed a little to Yi Jeong and left the living room.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jeong was stunned. Brief seconds later, he abruptly stood up and rushed out of the room too.

Mrs. Chu wanted to go to her daughter but her husband grabbed her wrist and shook his head. They were going to let the young couple solve their problems.

Ga Eul was about to reach the stairs when a pair of arms encircled her shoulders from behind. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he cried into her hair.

"Ga Eul, I am very, very sorry. Please, forgive me. Please give me another chance. I need you in my life Ga Eul. Slap me, kick me, punch me, but please don't leave me."

"Yi Jeong..." Ga Eul brought up her hands and tried to release his arms but he held tight.

"Please forgive me Ga Eul. I love you."

She felt his sincerity and regrets in his cries. She too sobbed aloud.

They stood still in that position for a few minutes as both cried their heart out.

"Yi Jeong, please. I need …"

Yi Jeong let go of her shoulders to turn her around and face him. Her eyes, nose and cheeks red from her cry. She gazed into his eyes. There were hurt and pain in her eyes but most importantly, he could also see the love, her love for him.

Yi Jeong brought his hands up, one held the right side of her face and the other, the nape of her neck. He lowered his head. Ga Eul closed her eyes as his lips came nearer to hers and finally claimed them. He missed her terribly and she, him.

They broke for air and Yi Jeong pressed his forehead gently against hers. Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his waist as she tried to ease her racing heartbeats.

"I love you Ga Eul." "I hate you So Yi Jeong."

He nodded at her statement and captured her soft lips again. This time it was longer and deeper.

They were going to be alright.

* * *

The media, tabloids and paparazzi were having lots and lots of fun. Today there were pictures of Ga Eul and Mrs. So walking out of a large flower shop. Yesterday were of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong entering a high class jeweller boutique. A week ago were the So and Chu families having dinner at one of the five star restaurants in Seoul. Everyday there were at least a picture of the happy couple adorning the tabloids.

Yi Jeong's assistants reported all news, online and offline, about them. The netizens, as usual, were unofficial commentators of every single little detail of their news. Fortunately, most comments seemed harmless, coming from just jealous people.

He made sure that Ga Eul was guarded every time she stepped out of her house. He too, had taken the extra measure and had security cameras installed around her house. He was not going to let her go through another ill fated episode.

Ga Eul received less and less threats. Probably because of the huge publicity on her attackers missing the death sentences and instead, put behind bars for such a long period of time. The news served as a kind of warning to anyone who thought of harming the fiancée of an F4 member.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were the happiest. Their relationship had tremendously improved after the hospital incident. He promised that he would never leave her again, no matter what. Their love strengthened with time. Yes, they did have chapters of bickering and small fights. Hey, which couple was free of fights? But theirs were not serious and were just two people exchanging different opinions. They always made up within an hour or two. The 'guilty' party always knew how to coax the other.

* * *

"Appa. Appa better not leave Omma again." Jae Hwa scolded Appa, to which Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan agreed. The three of them had their hands on their hips and shook their heads, as a sign of 'warning' to Appa. Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows, pretending to be scared of their 'warnings' while Ga Eul giggled softly at the children's adorable gestures. Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun exchanged glances with fond smiles etched on their face. The young ones were definitely protective of their Omma.

Yi Jeong was reminded of one night after dinner.

 **Flashback**

The family gathered at their vast living room watching a movie on TV. It was about a girl and a boy whose parents got divorced. The children stayed with their mother, but they were free to go to their father anytime they wanted to. Out of the blue, little Dae-Hwan spoke up. He said that he was sad for the two children. He never wanted to be in their shoes. He pleaded Appa and Omma to stay together forever. The whole family was surprised at his words.

Dae-Hyun then posed a question, a rather shocking and difficult question to his sister and young brothers. What if Appa and Omma were to separate, whom were they going to stay with? Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were surprised at his question but they knew that he did not mean it. It was just a spur of the moment since they were watching the movie and Dae-Hwan had commented on it. The younger children on the other hand, scolded Oppa and Hyung for even thinking about it and said that they would never allow that to happen. Still, Dae-Hyun insisted on an answer. Appa and Omma too, were eager to know their choices.

The younger children took a long time to answer. Little Dae-Hwan began to sniff a bit. He might have thought and imagined about it too much. Jae Hwa looked at Appa, then Omma, then Appa, then Omma again. She obviously could not make up her mind. As for Dae-Jung, he seemed to have come up with an answer. No. Apparently not. Finally, the three of them scolded Oppa and Hyung again for making them choose.

Dae-Hyun was not satisfied. He wanted to have some answers but they refused. He then gave them his. He said that he would choose to go with Omma first, then with Appa, then with Omma, then with Appa, alternately every other day, with a condition that Appa and Omma must stay in the same house. Hearing their Oppa and Hyung, the three children all agreed and would follow him.

Yi Jeong pouted and sulked. Pretended that was. He asked why Omma first? Dae-Jung replied because he loved Omma a millimetre more than Appa since Omma gave birth to him. Dae-Hwan said because Omma made better scrapbooks than Appa. As for Jae Hwa, she said that she loved both Appa and Omma the same, but chose Omma because Appa did not know how to braid her long hair. Dae-Hyun chose Omma first because Omma was Omma. Omma must have someone to take care of Omma since all these years it was Omma who took care of everybody. He also wanted to protect Omma.

Dae-Hyun then hugged Omma, and his younger siblings followed suit. Yi Jeong extended his arms and gave them a big group hug. Nothing could describe his feelings about his children's love for their Omma. His wife was already in tears, touched by their love.

 **End of flashback**

"Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong."

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Ga Eul answered her goddaughter with a loving smile.

"Every story with witches, prince and princess has a happy ending, right? The prince always gets to marry the princess, right?" Eun-Kyung carefully arranged her words.

"It seems so, yes, Sweetheart."

"Prince Yi Jeong and Princess Ga Eul's story has a happy ending too. No. I'm sorry. The story doesn't end yet. It is still going on, full of joy and happiness, and I'm so grateful that I can be a part of this story, Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong." Eun-Kyung gave the elder Sos her warmest and widest smile.

"Thank you Sweetheart. We love that you are part of us too." Ga Eul hugged the Songs' lovely pretty daughter.

"Appa, Omma, Darling love Appa and Omma's wedding photos." It never tired Jae Hwa to look at Appa and Omma's wedding albums and videos.

"Oh Aunt Ga Eul, Omma keeps showing me Omma's sketches of what Omma says as my wedding dresses. I'm so embarrassed. Why does Omma do that? I'm still in school Aunt Ga Eul. Can Aunt Ga Eul tell Omma not to do that anymore?" Eun-Kyung's cheeks blushed crimson as she told Ga Eul. It reddened as she saw Dae-Hyun smiling at her.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong laughed out loud. Jae Kyung sure was something, but they loved her nonetheless. "Aunt Ga Eul will tell your Omma that," Ga Eul assured the blushing Eun-Kyung.

"Omma, why weren't Hyungs, Noona, Hwannie and Eunnie in the albums too? Did we go somewhere that day?" Dae-Hwan was always curious about that, and continued, "Can Omma and Appa bring us to the places in the albums too? They look so beautiful. Hwannie want to take a lot of pictures there." He was referring to the places where Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went for their honeymoon.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul exchanged looks. Their Dae-Hwan's first question was hard to answer. So they pretended that they did not hear the question. It would have to wait until he was much older. They, instead, promised him that all of them would go on a holiday to those places.

"Omma, Appa, why weren't Harabeoji and Halmoni So there too?" Dae-Hwan asked again. It seemed that he had forgotten what Omma had told him about Harabeoji and Halmoni So but he was not to be blamed for that since he was much younger when Omma first mentioned about them.

* * *

It was six months to the wedding. Everything was according to plan. Mr. and Mrs. So were the wonderful masterminds of their youngest son's soon to be grand wedding. It was going to be graced by the royalties, VVIPs, VIPs and many more. Everybody was looking forward to the day. It was going to be one wedding ceremony that was going to be the talk of the town, or country, in their case.

Yet fate had different plans. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were again tested with a dark gravely episode. The wedding was put on hold. Mr. and Mrs. So were cruelly killed in a car accident and Yi Jeong went into deep depression. He too, had forgotten about his fiancée.

It was a very trying period for Ga Eul. When she was giving her best to help Yi Jeong come out of his deep mourns, some media decided to be brutally harsh on her. They wrote that the So family was cursed by a witch named Chu Ga Eul. They claimed that she was the cause of it all: the car accident, the deaths and Yi Jeong's condition. A tabloid had the audacity to write that a shaman had foreseen these coming. He said that the day Yi Jeong decided to let Ga Eul into his heart was the start of the So family's doom. The mass started to hate her again. Some netizens had the time of their life bashing and cursing her and her family. Her mailbox was filled with hate letters, warnings and threats. They demanded that she leave Yi Jeong alone, for good. Commoners should never ever mix with chaebols. Commoners should know where they stand in the hierarchy of the society.

The pressure was too much for Ga Eul to handle. But she had to be strong, and she had. She was relentless in being with her fiancé, even if he did not recognize her. She too, was blessed and fortunate that her parents, Jan Di, Il Hyun and Eun Jae, and the F3 were behind her throughout this dark period of their lives. The F3 took actions on the slanders and irresponsible media.

People say that there is a rainbow always after the rain. The rain might come with thunderous storms or with destructive wind, but as long as you endure it all and have faith in that belief of the rainbow, it will always come after. People also say that victory comes to those with great patience and perseverance. They are indeed true.

Yi Jeong was at last, with her again. She accompanied him to every therapy session and helped him regained his life. It took him a couple of months to fully recover. He took over the Museum and worked hard. He needed to do his parents proud. They were his motivations to take the Museum to greater height and Ga Eul was all along beside him, supporting and offering him her encouraging words and love.

Ga Eul avoided the topic of marriage for she did not want to distract him from work. She too, thought that it was still too early to talk about it again. He had just lost his parents a few months back and a talk on marriage now might sadden him for it would freshly remind him of them not being there on their wedding day.

It was a month and a half after he went back to work. They were in his studio. They were there since the morning. He had decided to rearrange the furniture and decorations. He needed the change after all the events that had happened. Dinner was a large pizza that they had ordered in. It was Ga Eul's latest favorite. They sat on the carpet at a corner. She was strumming his guitar, playing 'All of Me' by John Legend. Ga Eul said that it was a song from a man to a woman, but he pleaded that she sang it still.

He had his head on her shoulder and his eyes closed as he indulged in the beautiful melody. The lyrics were perfectly him, her, them. He gave her all of him and she gave him all of her.

"Jagiya," he whispered when she came to the last note of the song. He was still leaning against her.

"Yes Honey?" She put the guitar down, turned her head a little and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." He took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"And I, you."

"Thank you for not giving up on me when I was cruel to you, when I didn't remember you."

"You'd do the same if you were me."

"You are the best thing that ever happened to my life."

Yi Jeong straightened up and shifted a little to face her. He gazed into her beautiful dark brown eyes. He traced his index finger on her nose, and along her soft cheeks. She closed her eyes as she took in his soft touches. His finger trailed down under her chin and stopped. Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and saw glistening in his eyes.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"I want you by my side, always. It's lonely at the Mansion. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Honey..."

"Let's get married Jagiya. This week."

"What? This week? Are you serious? There are so many things to do before a wedding."

"Let's just have a simple wedding, with our close family, the guys and Jan Di."

"Honey, it's not that simple. My job, I have to put in the leave application a week early and get a replacement."

"We can ask Jun Pyo to persuade your Principal to approve your leave tomorrow."

"Aish, So Yi Jeong." Ga Eul lightly slapped his forearm. "You know that I don't like that. You can't misuse Jun Pyo Sunbae's power."

Yi Jeong sighed heavily. He could never win this argument. "I love you. Don't you love me? Don't you want to marry me?" It was his last try to change her mind and agree to this week.

"Oh no no no no, Mr. So Yi Jeong. You don't use that trick on me. It won't work." She pinched his right cheek. She knew him well. It was a trick that he usually used on her when he wanted her to agree with him.

"Then when?" He sulked like a small child denied of his ice-cream.

"The earliest is in two weeks." Ga Eul blushed as she proposed the day.

She did not mind not having a grand wedding. She understood why he wanted it to be a small private affair. It did not seem appropriate to have it grand when his parents were not here to celebrate their union. It just did not feel right.

Yi Jeong flashed his widest heart-melting smile. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. His eyes locked on hers as Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his neck. Love for each other was evident in their eyes. They had gone through thick and thin, good and bad, joy and hurt. Now was the time to seal the deal. They were finally getting married.

Yi Jeong closed their gap and gave his bride-to-be a kiss that she would never forget.


	14. More Love

**A.N:** Hey there lovely wonderful readers. This is it: the last chapter of the story. It's been quite a journey in writing this: many late nights, foregone lunch breaks LOL and a lot of emotions but I enjoyed it very much. Oh! I remembered those numerous times I wrote Soeul when it was supposed to be Seoul. It was like by default: Soeul. ^_^

One of the best parts of this whole process is your reviews. I love them all. *Hugs* Helped and motivated me a lot with the writings.

 **Special thanks to:** SweetGirlie14, davian, Ksbluvkse, Guest (1), YoungestCullen8, JHsgf82, Charity, Cari-Bum, rezi98, Sophiecantik, Sissi Romanovna, KoreanLover300, Olamy, Tyamutz, SOEULCOUPLE, Guest (2), Lolo, Olamide, lolo, Antonella (I Google Translated your review ^_^ ), Guest (3), Guest (4), Guest (5), CCL, GinnyandHarry14, breindel. melay (The first time I wrote your name without the space after the dot, this website deleted it :(. So sorry dear. So I'm adding a space there. Hope you are OK with that.), Cindee, andrelle, kim13796, newgirl5, sapphiiregal, yeanne, aLLymarieChan, JunnKang and Vmc.

** Are lolo and Lolo the same person?

 **And of course the same special thanks to:** All other readers for your continuous support.

Thank you for sharing this experience with me. Hope the ending is to your liking.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: More Love**

It was a cloudy afternoon and there was a high probability of rain.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were at Seoul National Cemetery. They had come to pay respects to his parents. The late Sos rested in the same grave. A photo of the elders taken on their wedding anniversary just seven months ago was placed on it. Their faces were of happiness and joy. Yi Jeong brought his parents' favourite food, fruits and wine, while Ga Eul offered a bouquet of mixed colored roses, the late Mrs. So's favourite. They bowed three times with their foreheads touching the ground.

"Appa, Omma," Tears swelled in his eyes. Even though this was the n-th time that he had visited them, he could never seem to withhold his tears.

"It's Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, Appa, Omma."

Ga Eul interlaced her fingers with his. She too, was teary eyed.

"How are Appa and Omma? Are Appa and Omma happy? We brought Appa and Omma's favorite things." Yi Jeong then paused to steady his voice.

"Hyung and Eun Jae send their love and prayers. Eun Hee too. She said that she misses Harabeoji and Halmoni. Hyung said that Eun Hee made her first bowl last month, with Eun Jae's help, of course." Yi Jeong's mouth stretched to a wide smile remembering the picture of his cute little niece with her small handmade bowl that Il Hyun sent him.

"Appa and Omma send their prayers too, Auntie, Uncle." Ga Eul added. Her voice quivered a little.

"Appa, Omma, I miss Appa and Omma so, so much. The house is so empty without Appa and Omma." Yi Jeong's grip on Ga Eul tightened. She gently rubbed his arm, up and down, with her free hand.

"We have wonderful news, Appa, Omma. We are finally getting married in two days. Are Appa and Omma happy with the news? We wish that Appa and Omma are here with us." Yi Jeong could not stop his sniffs.

"Please bless our union, Appa, Omma. Please ask Him to bless us too, and that we will be together until forever, like Appa and Omma. Please take care of us." He bowed low again and Ga Eul followed suit.

"Auntie, Uncle, I promise that I will also take care of Yi Jeong. I will not let him down, or make him sad. I will try my hardest to make him happy, to be by his side no matter what and to support him always. I love Auntie's and Uncle's son very, very much, with all my heart and soul."

Yi Jeong looked at his fiancée. He could see that she meant every single word. He pulled her closer and placed an arm around her shoulder. She looked at him, love bursting in her eyes. He gently pressed his lips on her forehead and whispered "Thank you Jagiya. Saranghae."

They spend another half an hour there. Yi Jeong shared all the details with Appa and Omma about the Museum, his plans for the Museum, their wedding preparations, honeymoon destinations and all. He promised that when they came back from their honeymoon, they would visit and bring some souvenirs. Ga Eul's cheeks turned crimson every time he mentioned the word honeymoon.

It was time to go. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul again bowed thrice, their foreheads touched the ground. "We'll see Appa and Omma soon. Thank you for looking over us. Please continue to take care of us."

"Thank you Auntie, Uncle."

"Jagiya, it's Omma and Appa now." Yi Jeong corrected his lovely bride-to-be.

"Thank you Omma, Appa. Please take care of us."

They left the place, hand-in-hand, and headed to his car at the foot of the small hill.

The grey clouds drifted away and gave in to the bright shining sun.

* * *

It was always a wonder to watch nature works so harmoniously, the flora and fauna. Ga Eul was nature's number one admirer. She was always at peace when surrounded by it. Yi Jeong knew this about his bride-to-be. He too, remembered the first time that he declared his love to her was in a park, a few years back. Hence, it was only befitting that their wedding was to be held also in a park or a garden.

Yi Jeong first suggested The Garden of Morning Calm, a park nestled up in the majestic setting of the mountains of Gapyeong, in the providence of Gyeonggi-do. They had never been there but they read that it is the oldest private garden in Korea, inspired by a poem by a great Indian poet who described Korea during the Joseon Dynasty as 'The Land of the Morning Calm'. It has an astounding 20 different themed sections all connected by mesmerising scenic walkways and magnificent flower beds.

Ga Eul too, fell in love with the garden just by reading the articles and looking at the pictures. But she told Yi Jeong that she was OK even if they did not have a garden wedding. Yi Jeong however, insisted. He said that since they were not going to have a grand wedding, the least that he could give her was a gorgeous beautiful setting on her special day. So he searched for more information and found that in the Moonlight Garden that is a part of the park, a little white chapel stands humbly amongst the field of beautiful fragrant flowers. Unfortunately, as beautiful as it is, the chapel could only accommodate about eight people, too small for their close families and friends. He had to forego the Garden.

Yi Jeong really wanted to give Ga Eul a garden wedding. There were a couple more options, but somehow he did not feel ecstatic or content with those gardens. He did not know why. There was just something missing or not right. He was getting frustrated. They needed to get a place for their sacred ceremony for time was running out.

* * *

"Hey Honey, what's with the deep thought?" She asked after she stealthily wrapped her slim arms around his waist from behind and kissed the top of his left shoulder, surprising him. He was in his office, standing near the glass window, looking outside at something. He did not notice her came in.

He turned around and rested his hands on her shoulders. He then gave her a light kiss. Her sweet flowery perfume that he loved so much filled his sense of smell. "When did you come in?"

"Just now. I knocked but you seemed too engrossed in your thoughts. Would you like to share them with me?"

He parted himself from her and took her hand.

"I still can't find the right place for our wedding, Jagiya. I'm worried. The wedding is just next week."

"Honey, I'm OK if it's not at a garden. Really. Anywhere is OK for me as long as I get to marry that man."

"Well, Miss Chu Ga Eul, that man wants to give you the best garden wedding ever. But he still can't find the one." He pouted to show his frustration.

"Honey, seriously, you don't look cute with that pout." Ga Eul giggled. She caressed his dimpled cheek softly. "Honey, since you are so resolute to the garden wedding, may I suggest something?"

Yi Jeong nodded and led her to the sofa in the middle of the office. He made her sit on his lap, which earned him a playful slap on his forearm. She was still a little shy every time he did that. He wrapped his hands around her waist and tickled her. Ga Eul squirmed, ticklish, and awarded her fiancé with another slap. Yi Jeong just grinned, deepening his dimples. When he was done with the teases, Ga Eul continued.

"You don't have to go far to find that perfect garden, Honey. It is so near to you. I love it very much and most importantly, Omma loved it too." Ga Eul was referring to his late Omma.

Yi Jeong's eyes widened. What was his bride-to-be saying? Omma?

"Jagiya? Omma?"

Ga Eul gave him her sweetest smile as she nodded and ran a finger in his sleek hair at the side of his temple.

"Yes, Omma. Omma's garden at your mansion, Honey. What would be more perfect than Omma's garden? It's filled with Omma's love and it's beautiful too."

Ga Eul recalled being mesmerized the first time she set foot in it, when Yi Jeong brought her to Omma, to be introduced as his fiancée.

"Moreover, Omma's garden is big enough to fit our close families and friends. And what makes it more special is that Omma and Appa will be near us when we exchange our vows."

Yi Jeong felt his eyes started to moisten as he took in her loving gaze. Yet, he was still speechless.

"Honey, what do you think?"

Yi Jeong did not say anything. He seemed to ponder about her suggestion. His eyes, still fixed on hers. A couple of minutes later Ga Eul felt his hands on her waist tightened. She shrieked, startled, when he closed their gap.

"What am I going to do without you, Jagiya?"

Before Ga Eul could answer, he leaned forward, softly blew on her nose, and kissed her passionately. Ga Eul gladly responded with equal fervour.

They were going to have their wedding at the beautiful garden of the So's mansion. It was the best perfect venue.

* * *

Ga Eul's close relatives awed at the magnificence of the So mansion. Yi Jeong would not take no for an answer as he insisted that they stayed at his place for the wedding. He had asked Ahjussi Kim to take care of their needs and wants. They were really touched by his kind nature and warm hospitality. This man, So Yi Jeong, was not the Casanova So Yi Jeong whom they used to read and hear from the media. This was a different So Yi Jeong and they felt blessed that their beloved Ga Eul had found her wonderful man.

Ahjussi Kim too, was entrusted with transforming the garden into the most memorable place, especially for Ga Eul. Yi Jeong had long ago known about Ahjussi Kim's talent in design and landscaping. Together with his Omma, Ahjussi Kim had created and built Omma's garden. He too, was the one whom were in charge of the decorations of any events held at the So mansion's grand ballroom, way back when.

Ahjussi Kim was more than honoured to help and he definitely delivered. Vases of Ga Eul's and Mrs. So's favorite flowers sat proud and elegant on the waist-high white columns on each side of the petal-strewn aisle leading to the altar. The arch was fully covered with white, red and pink cherry blossoms and roses, lending their sweet fragrance into the air. At the back of each guest chair, a small green bottle with three red roses was tied with a silk ribbon. A small note was also tied to the bottle. It said, "Please take us home."

Food was to be prepared in house. They were all the So's favorites. It was Ga Eul's idea. Why cater from outside when their chef was better? Only the wedding cake was from Yi Jeong's preferred baker from Shinhwa Hotel. He chose a three tier orange strawberry chocolate cake, luxuriously covered by rich white fondant and beautifully decorated with fresh red roses on top and at the base. A weird combo of taste for Ga Eul at first, but she later fell in love with it when they went for the cake tasting.

* * *

"Yi Jeong." Mr. Chu whispered.

No answer.

"Yi Jeong." Mr. Chu's voice was a little raised.

No answer.

"Yi Jeong." Woo Bin, his best man, nudged his arm.

No respond.

"Yo! Bro!" Woo Bin nudged again, this time a little harder.

God! She's gorgeous.

Yi Jeong could not tear his eyes off of this lady in front of him, the moment he saw her walked the aisle. He had never seen her like this. Sure, he had seen her in her most beautiful for so many times before, but now, he did not know how to describe how gorgeous she was. He was captivated and mesmerized. Possessiveness began to inch its way into his heart. He renewed his eternal vow that he was not going to let any other man came and stole her away from him.

Some people might say that Ga Eul was not as beautiful as Kim Tae Hee, or as pretty as Kim Ji Won. However, in the eyes of this former Casanova, his very-very-soon-to-be wife outdid all women. Her natural beauty, her demure, her allure, her appeal, her sensuality and her everything; they surpassed all other women's. Right now, no women could compare to Ga Eul's radiant glow and Yi Jeong was confident in attributing it to her happiness that she, in just a few minutes, was at last going to be officially his; Mrs. So Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul's wedding dress too, contributed to Yi Jeong's current frozen state. It never crossed his mind that this innocent shy lady would wear this style of dress. His Ga Eul was surely full of surprises, but he was not complaining. Ga Eul looked numbingly sexy.

She wore an ivory over soft blush colored fit and flare dress that showed off her feminine curves. The scalloped hand-placed lace appliqué bateau neckline over a slightly plunging sweetheart bodice had Swarovski crystal hand-beading on her slender shoulders, and matching crystal beaded trim at her natural slim tiny waist. The beautiful dress was completed with a chapel length train with matching scalloped hem lace. It was her design.

She did not wear any veil as her long silky black hair was swept to the right side of her slender neck in a loose bun. Small white flowers peeked out randomly from the bun while soft tendrils of hair cascaded the side of her lightly flushed cheeks. Her makeup reminded Yi Jeong the time when he took her for that makeover on that avenge date. He remembered being entranced, but this time, he was more enchanted.

"Yi Jeong." "Bro." Both Mr. Chu and Woo Bin called again. Laughter could be heard from the audience. Ga Eul shyly lowered her head as a beautiful smile adorned her angelic face. She guessed by his reactions that he was pleasantly surprised at her dress.

Yi Jeong came back to earth and swallowed hard. He sheepishly grinned at his audience and her. Tints of blush colored his cheeks. Yi Jeong took her hand from Mr. Chu, gave Ga Eul a soft glance and wide smile, and turned around to face the priest. Both he and she were calm and composed as they silently counted down for the moments.

Not delaying any further, the priest began the wedding ceremony with the usual speech. The handsome groom and beautiful bride gazed lovingly at each other's eyes as they exchanged their vows. Tears of happiness escaped them. Their vows were as simple as they could get, yet so very deep and meaningful. They promised eternal support, company and love for each other. It could not get any more perfect.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yi Jeong put his hands on her slim waist and pulled her closer. Ga Eul then placed her palms on his chest. She could feel his heart drummed faster. He told himself to control the urge to kiss her senseless. She closed her eyes as he dipped his head and touched his warm lips to hers. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Ga Eul felt his love coursing through the long kiss. He was finally hers and she, his.

The men in the audience wolf-whistled while the women giggled and clapped as they watched the newly-wed reluctantly parted for air. Ga Eul buried her blushing face against his chest as he wrapped his hands around her and settled his palms on her back. Yi Jeong's eyes widened and he gently broke the embrace. He searched her eyes for an answer. He, again, was surprised, but amazed at her choice of design.

The back of Ga Eul's dress plunged deep to her waist line, with soft thin sheer to create an illusion. A line of pearl buttons covered over the zipper closure completed the exquisite ensemble. His alluring newlywed wife was killing him.

* * *

Everything went smooth and well. Everybody had a great day. The Chu families took lots and lots of pictures with the bride and groom. Next was the So family which included only Il Hyun, Eun Jae, their daughter Eun Hee who was the flower girl, and Ahjussi Kim. Ga Eul noticed a sad glint in her husband's eyes as they were about to take the photo, but he quickly suppressed it and put on his widest, brightest smile for the camera. Ga Eul squeezed his hand to tell him that she was there for him. She knew that he was missing Appa and Omma. He returned the gesture as a thank you sign.

Photo taking with the F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung was quite a challenging feat for the hired photographer. There would be at least one F4 who made goofy faces, or weird expressions. At last, Jan Di threatened to use her famous spin kick if they did not behave. In the end, the photographer got a number of good photos of the famous handsome F4 and the beautiful ladies.

The party went on well into the night. Upon request, Yi Jeong sang a couple of love songs to his lovely bride. Then, Ji Hoo played a beautiful slow song on his violin. The bride and groom danced in the middle of the dance floor while a few other relatives joined in around them. Jan Di and Jun Pyo, and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, too, did not want to miss the song.

It was a night filled with love in the air.

The next morning came. After a hearty, cheerful and noisy breakfast, Ga Eul's relatives wished the newly-wed a blessed married life and said goodbyes. Yi Jeong then asked his driver to send him, Ga Eul and his parents-in-law to the airport. The elder Chus were going to Tahiti for a week. It was Yi Jeong's present for their upcoming wedding anniversary.

Three hours after the elders' departure was theirs. They were going to New Zealand, Australia and Tasmania. Yi Jeong was definite that his new bride was going to be euphoric in her elements. He could not wait to be alone with his wife and show her the world.

* * *

 **Current time**

The children clapped their hands, forgetting that little Jae Eun was on the bed, sleeping. Fortunately the youngest princess of SoEul was in her deep slumber. She must be too tired from her day activities.

The children were very happy that Omma and Appa were finally married. The children never thought that Appa and Omma had gone through so many hurdles and obstacles throughout their relationship. All they saw during their young lives was that Appa and Omma was the one true pair, a happy couple, full of love for each other.

"We love you Appa, Omma." They then gathered closer for a big group hug. Each child kissed Appa's and Omma's cheeks. Eun-Kyung too kissed her godmother's cheeks and hugged her godfather.

"We love you kids too." Both Appa and Omma replied in unison.

"OK kids, time for bed. It's already too late." Appa glanced at Jae Hwa's flower-framed clock on the wall. It was already near midnight.

Everybody stood up. The two young boys wanted to sleep in Noona's room but Jae Hwa disagreed. She wanted to have some girl time with Eun-Kyung Unnie. Dae-Hyun lightly pushed his brothers out of the room after they said good night to Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung. Dae-Hyun winked at Eun-Kyung, instantly earning him a blush from the girl. Luckily for him, Jae Hwa missed it. If not, there would be no end to his sister's 'wrath'.

Ga Eul sat on Jae Hwa's bed to take little Jae Eun to their bedroom. However, Eun-Kyung offered to take care of the little girl for tonight. She said that since she was there, Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong should have some rest. Jae Hwa agreed. Ga Eul told the girls that Jae Eun usually woke up every two or three hours for her milk, and was worried if Jae Eun would disturb her Unnies' sleep, but the two girls insisted. Ga Eul eventually agreed. Ga Eul too, did not miss her husband's pleased face.

Ga Eul brought the trays of glasses and plates to the kitchen, with the help of Eun-Kyung while Yi Jeong went to check up on his boys after bidding good night to the girls. When Ga Eul and Eun-Kyung came back, Eun-Kyung had a tray of Jae Eun's feeding bottles, milk, a small thermos of hot water and a bottle of plain water. She taught the girls how to prepare Jae Eun's milk. She too, reminded them to wake Omma up should Jae Eun cried and refused her bottle. The girls said "OK. Got it." They then hugged, kissed her cheeks and said good night. Ga Eul kissed her youngest little princess good night, too.

She then went to Dae-Hyun's room. He was already on the bed, his soft dark blue blanket covering his lower body. Ga Eul asked whether he had set his alarm clock. Appa and the boys were going to have their weekly jog tomorrow morning. Dae-Hyun said yes and hugged Omma. Omma ruffled his black silky hair and said good night. Omma also reminded him to send his prayers to Harabeoji and Halmoni So and Chu.

Next were her younger boys. They seldom slept in late but however late they went to sleep, they would always wake up early. So, during the afternoon Ga Eul would let them have their naps. She smiled when she entered their bedroom. Yi Jeong was in the middle of the beds, sandwiched by the two boys who were already asleep. Dae-Jung had one arm on Appa's chest while Dae-Hwan had his on Appa's tummy. It seemed that the boys managed to persuade Appa to merge their single beds. They wanted Appa to sing them to sleep. Ga Eul kissed her young boys' forehead and slowly and gently pulled Yi Jeong's hands to help him up. Yi Jeong switched off the main lights and left the night lamp on.

* * *

"Honey, I can't believe that we told them our story. But I think that some of the things were maybe too much for Hwannie. He's still too young to understand why they happened. Don't you think so?" Ga Eul was brushing her hair at the vanity table. She cast a look at her husband who just got out of the bathroom, freshly changed into his night dress and pants.

"Maybe, but all in all, it seemed that he was OK?" Yi Jeong approached his beautiful wife, kissed the top of her head and took the hairbrush from her hand. He then brushed her hair. Ga Eul started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Jagiya?" he kept on brushing her long silky black hair.

"All these years, I still think that you're like a woman." She continued to laugh.

"What? I'm like a woman? Why? How?"

"Because you always brush my hair. I think it's weird." It started on the first week of their marriage.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul. It's not weird. Can't a husband brush his wife's hair?" He pretended to scowl at her. "I love your hair, if you still don't know of that, Mrs. So."

Ga Eul kept laughing.

Yi Jeong put down the hairbrush on the table and put his hands on her shoulders. He stared at his wife through the mirror. The right corner of his lips curved upward. There were those familiar glints in his eyes. She immediately stopped laughing as her throat suddenly felt dry. Ga Eul swallowed hard.

She could not peel her eyes off of his handsome smirking face. Gone was his baby face that she was crazy about, and instead, replaced by a more defined jaw line that only enhanced his feature and made him more handsome, made her crazier about him.

"Honey…" A whisper. Ga Eul felt hot and her heart began to thump a little bit faster.

Yi Jeong slowly helped her stood up, eyes still on hers. His arms instantly imprisoned her tiny waist. They were still facing the mirror. He lowered his head to kiss the top of her head again. "Is this weird, Jagiya?" He whispered to her ear, his warm breath tickled her. She slowly shook her head. Then, he pushed her hair to the left side of her neck and dropped butterfly kisses on the long swan-like column of hers. She closed her eyes. "Are these weird, Ga Eul-yang?" after he parted his lips. She shook her head, eyes still closed. His hand played with the spaghetti strap of her night satin soft pink slip. Yi Jeong further lowered his head and kissed her right shoulder. "What about this, Mrs. So?" Ga Eul shook her head again.

He turned her around and kissed her forehead. "This?" then her nose, "This?" then her right cheek, "This?" and lastly her left cheek. "And this?" Ga Eul continued to shake her head as her answer for each question. She did not realize that her arms were already around his neck and she was pulling him closer. She felt his heart beat fast and erratic, mimicking hers. Yi Jeong slanted his head and captured his wife's sweet soft lips that he could never get enough of.

"I love you Jagiya. Thank you for being ever so wonderful. Nothing in this world can ever equals to the love that you've given me. You are my most precious. I love you, Chu Ga Eul, to eternity."

"I love you too So Yi Jeong. To eternity." She was breathless.

He kissed her fervently again.

He then whispered to her ears seductively, "Jagiya, all these talk about our wedding reminds me of our special first night. Do you remember it, my love?" Not waiting for her to answer, he gently and carefully scooped her up. She rested her head against his shoulder, one arm around his neck and another on his chest, over his heart. She felt his wild-beating heart as he carried her towards their awaiting big four-poster bed.

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul. Together. Forever. Soul mates.

T.H.E. E.N.D.


End file.
